


Can you protect me?

by hyde1403



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Confident Harry, Creature Fic, Creature!Severus, Evil Dumbledore, M/M, Mpreg, Multi, Threesome - M/M/M, Veela, Violence, Voldemort is dead, Werewolves, but doesn't act like a little girl, creature!Harry, harry is submissive, merfolk, veela-freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-29
Updated: 2017-11-18
Packaged: 2018-02-15 07:19:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 27
Words: 67,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2220429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyde1403/pseuds/hyde1403
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry defeated the Dark Lord at the battle of the Ministry. If only that meant he could live a peaceful life. When Harry comes into his magical/creature inheritance, nothing seems to go right for him. At least not at first. Now Harry has to learn how to accept himself and his mates, and learn to live the way he wants to. Not the way everyone thinks he should.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter  
> warnings: mild violence, some language, this will be a slash story. Once slash happens I will outline it for those who wish to skip. Also will contain mpreg.  
> Follow me on twitter to get updates and ideas for future chapters and stories @hyde1403

Harry glanced at his clock nervously. 11:59. One more minute to go. One more minute until he could leave the Dursleys. Harry knew he was told to stay here until the summer was over and he went to finish his last year at Hogwarts, but he had already made a plan with Remus and Sirius. They would not pick him up tonight, that would be too suspicious. Instead they were going to come for him the following night and take him back to Grimmauld. They had used the mirror Sirius gave Harry to construct their plan and no one had come by to change or check the wards, so they knew their plan was still a secret. Even though Harry would not be leaving until the following night, once it hit midnight, Harry would be able to perform magic finally and fight back against his relatives. This summer had been like any other. He was given chores and duties that were more tiresome than a house-elf's duty, with the occasional 'disciplinary' actions against Harry. Because Merlin knew Harry could have prevented the house from smelling like dinner, long after they ate. And to make sure he knew better than to do it again, a few cracked ribs and no food or water for three days would fix him.

Harry was about to check his clock again when suddenly he felt a searing pain move down his spine. It felt like hot iron spikes were pressing against his spine, sending shocks through his whole body. He tried to contain the scream that ripped through his chest, but the pain was unlike anything he had ever felt before. He could combine all of the times he encountered Voldemort, including when the final battle, and it would not compare to what was wracking his body now. The pain seemed to continue for hours, but was only mere seconds before he vaguely heard yelling coming from his door. Apparently who ever came to punish him, was either afraid to come near him or unable to in some way. It did not matter to Harry as his body began to convulse suddenly. Harry believed he was going to die because who could ever live through this torture he was going through. He had to wonder as he began to lose consciousness, if somebody did come through the wards and was cursing Harry right now. He could easily believe this was the cruciatus curse.

Harry woke some time after with a dull throbbing licking down his spine into his legs. He turned on his bed, broken cot really, to look at his clock. He become uneasy as it was quite difficult to move his legs, but managed to roll over regardless. 3:27. He had been seventeen for three hours, and if the first three were anything to go by then he was in for a hell of a year. He made to swing his legs off the side of the bed, but when he had difficulty yet again he reached down to push his legs to move them. Harry stopped short when instead of skin, he felt something like scales. Quickly reaching behind him, Harry turned on the small lamp so that he could investigate what he felt. Squinting at the sudden brightness, Harry looked down at his legs and nearly screamed, but managed to contain himself this time. Instead of legs, a large fish tail was attached to his lower body. It was a dazzling silver, with blends of dark grey and white throughout. The fin was wispy and so faint Harry could make out shapes through it. It was gorgeous and mesmerizing, but it should not be there. Harry looked further up along his body to see if there were any other changes. The scales from the tail seemed to caress his torso, thinning out the further they went up. He had a few scales sparsely around his arms, and imagined the same ghostly pattern of scales continued up his neck to his face. He lifted his hands to feel his face and he could feel a few small scales lining his cheeks, he also noted that he had slightly more pointed ears than before, but not quite as defined as elves and similar creatures. He bit his lips trying to withhold his panic, but yelped when he easily bit through his lip. He ran his tongue over the puncture wounds to soothe it when he felt that changes to his mouth. It appeared that he now had small fangs. All appeared to be too much and Harry passed out falling against his bed, into a restless sleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~Grimmauld Place~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Remus and Sirius had spent most of the night drinking so that they would not be tempted to leave the dark house any time that night because of being watched. He normally did not stay at Grimmaul, but with the plan to gather Harry from his relatives made him want to spend the night with his best friend. His was having trouble finding a comfortable position to sleep in because he was not used to sleeping without his mate who refused to stay at Grimmauld. Shortly before midnight, Remus had fallen into a restless sleep, but was woken up by an intense pain in his chest. It felt like a hand had reached into his chest and was squeezing his heart, he had only felt like this once before and it scared him.

"Sirius! Sirius get in here!" Remus shouted in between gasps. He looked when he heard thundering steps and his door burst open.

"Remus, what-" Sirius was cut off by Remus.

"Go get Severus, now. Bring him here," Sirius nodded once and left. Remus faintly heard the whoosh of the fire place. He tried to control his breathing through the pain, but it seemed to just keep going. It felt like it was never going to end. Although he had gone through this before, Remus never had Moony basically purr inside his head. It was finally confirmed what this sensation was when Sirius kicked open the door and helped Severus over to the bed. Remus pulled the man over so his head rested in Remus's lap. He began to growl softly in a soothing manner as he threaded his fingers through the silky black hair. Severus had wrapped his arms around Remus's waist and was crooning softly to help Remus relax as much as the almost purring sounds were doing for him.

"Remus?" Remus looked up to where he heard the quiet voice come from the doorway. He saw Sirius standing cautiously in the doorway, afraid to walk further into the room. He may not like Severus, but he respected Remus and the potions professor was his mate.

"Pull up a chair," Remus said. He watched as Sirius made slow deliberate movements, he understood Remus and Severus enough to know that in such a state he could easily anger the two creatures. Remus looked down at Severus to see the man had fallen asleep. "We received another mate," Remus stated quietly.

"Another? So late?" Remus and Severus were an odd couple already, being two different kinds of creatures. But receiving a third mate was rare, especially one so late. This third would have just gone through their inheritance.

"It is odd, but we will make it work. I wonder who it could be? It must be someone close by, the pull was very strong," Remus reflected.

"I only know of two people who would have come of age today," Sirius said off-handily. But Remus froze. Sirius was right there were only two people who would have come of age tonight. Remus looked over at Sirius with wide eyes while the animagus sat thinking to himself.

"Padfoot, you don't think," Remus trailed off as he thought about the consequences of who might be his young mate. Sirius looked over at Remus and saw the disbelief and a hint of fear. That is when he caught on to what his statement implicated.

"No! It can't be! Why would he be your mate? I don't want him near Snape!" Sirius shouted jumping up from his seat, startling Severus awake who grumbled at the rude awakening.

"Sirius you will stop this! If he is there is nothing you can do about it and I don't appreciate you insulting Severus," Remus called back loudly.

"What is going on?" Severus asked in a slightly raised voice. He was now sitting up in bed behind Remus who had moved towards the edge of the bed.

"He has been robbed of his entire life, why should he be told who to be with?" Sirius continued to yell as he paced the bedroom. It was not fair to his godson that he had no choice of mates. Sure Remus was great and totally enamored with Severus, but that did not mean he wanted his godson to be included with them. Sirius stopped his pacing when a sharp trilling noise was released.

"What is going on?!" Severus bellowed this time now standing beside the bed. He glared at both the mutt and his mate.

"We may know who our new mate is," Remus said shyly. Although he was the dominant with Severus, the man could become quite scary when angered.

"And who may that be?" Severus asked sternly.

"Well, there are only two people we know that would have come into their inheritance tonight. Its July thirty-first," Remus said, not wanting to name anyone hoping that Severus would not become out of control once he learned who they were talking about.

"Yes, I know it is the thirty-first. What does-" Severus was cut off when he remembered why that date was so significant. He looked over to Remus with wide eyes. "Surely there may have been a delay to what we felt?"

"No, I remember when you became of age. I felt the pull immediately," Remus replied.

"Then we will find out tomorrow night we you pick him up," Severus said as he sat back down on the bed, loosing himself in his thoughts. Harry Potter, it seemed, was to be their new mate. The two had apologized for both their misgivings before the term was over, and although they had called a truce it did not mean they were friends. It would be difficult for Potter- Harry- to accept that he was meant to be mates with Remus and himself. Now the mutt's outburst made much more sense. 

"Severus?" Remus asked as he sat behind his mate and placed a hand on the man's shoulder. He was acting quite calm at the prospect of who their mate was and it unnerved Remus.

"Potter- Harry and I talked before the end of the term and forgave each other for our misgivings and treatment towards one another. I will not say I am overly excited about the possibility, but I am willing to try. If he is our mate, then I will treat him as such," Severus spoke softly and it stunned the other two into silence.

"Shall we try to get him soon then?" Sirius asked.

"Yes, I think that would be best," replied Remus. Sirius said good night and left the two mates alone. Remus laid back against the pillows and pulled Severus down. Severus tucked himself against Remus's side, his back pressed up against the warm body, with his head resting on his mate's shoulder. Both fell asleep quickly, dreaming of meeting their young mate, who had messy black hair and gem-like green eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> warnings of violence

Harry woke up to someone pounding on his door. He glanced at his clock to see that it was time for him to get up and make breakfast. There was a dull ache in his legs and back and he wondered if he had some nightmares that he had hurt himself. It was a great way to wake up on his birthday, he just hoped it did not slow him down from his chores. His birthday. He was now of age in the wizarding world and Remus and Sirius would be picking him up tonight. He just had to make it through today with his relatives, who always made his life difficult on his birthday. And then he remembered what was even more important about his birthday. Harry quickly sat up and threw back his blanket. He was relieved to see normal legs. It must have been a dream, so livid it caused the aching he felt.

Remembering he had breakfast to make, Harry got up from his bed and quickly got dressed before heading down to the kitchen on silent feet and began making breakfast. By the time the Dursley's came into the kitchen, everything was set on table with the right food on each person's plate. He stood silently in the corner waiting to be called to either refill on coffee or juice or to take away plates. Harry walked forward when he was called and ignored the surprised gasp, figuring someone was reacting to a story in the paper. However, he could not ignore when a hand suddenly grabbed his hair painfully and pulled his head up.

"What do you think you're pulling boy!?" His uncle bellowed in his face, food spittle covering him. He was shoved to the floor and when he made to get up he was kicked down again, so he decided to stay on the floor. "Room now!"

Harry scrambled to his feet and ran for his room. He did not know what he had done to deserve this, but he knew it was not good. When he got to his room, he turned to his mirror to check for any food particles before anyone came up after him. But he was stunned at the sight in his mirror. No longer did he have any a sickly paleness to him from the starvation he endured over the summer, now he had sharp cheekbones and a soft jawline that made him look highly aristocratic with porcelain smooth skin that seemed to glow. He hair was long, really long. It went down to his hips. And sticking out were two pointy ears. Did his dream really happen? He opened his mouth to find that his canine teeth were slightly elongated.

He was broken out of his gazing when his door was suddenly kicked in and his uncle stormed into the closet-like space. Harry moved back into a corner when he saw his uncle's face distorted in hatred and anger like he never saw before. Vernon rushed forward and brought his fist down hard across Harry's face causing him to crash to the floor, where Vernon continued to kick at the fallen boy.

"Think you're better than the rest of us? Tryin' to make yourself pretty for all the little boys to see? No one wants a freak like you! And I will make sure no one will ever want to even shake your hand," Vernon screamed at Harry while he continued throwing his foot at every available bit he could. Harry yelped as he was grabbed by his hair again and tossed onto his bed. When he heard the sound of a belt buckle he thought that he was just going to be whipped with the belt again. He bit his tongue hard as the first blow hit across the back of his neck, he flinched not at the pain, but at the taste of blood that flooded his mouth. Harry suffered through twenty blows of his uncle's belt, he cried out each time that the belt bit into his skin. However, he did not scream until Vernon grabbed his hair and bounced his face off the wall. He begged to whoever might be listening to him to rescue him form this torment as he lost consciousness through more beatings.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Remus and Severus were woken suddenly by sharp pains ghostly throughout their bodies. Each man groaned as they tried to decipher what the pain meant, until they heard a quiet voice inside of their minds pleading for them to find the owner of that voice. They looked at each other with wide eyes as they realized they were feeling the pain of their new mate. Remus and Severus jumped out of bed and began to hastily put clothes on.

"Sirius! Get up!" Remus called out as he finished fastening his trousers. He was panicking, what was his mate going through? Who was inflicting this pain? He started growling at the thought of someone hurting his mate. "Sirius!"

"I'll get a portkey ready in the event we need one," Remus nodded to Severus and the man quickly left the bedroom as Remus ran towards Sirius's room. His collided with that of Sirius's when the man opened his door just as Remus reached for the knob.

"What's happened?" Sirius asked worriedly.

"Its our mate, something's happening," Remus replied and ran towards the stairs to get ready to apparate to Surrey.

"Harry? Oh Gods no," Remus heard Sirius mumble behind him. They gathered in the entry way where Severus was waiting anxiously for them. Sirius placed a hand on each man's shoulder because neither had been to Harry's relatives residence before and they left with a sharp crack.

They landed outside of Number four and at first they just stared stunned as they heard screams coming from within the house and all men helped break the door down. They were met by a worried Petunia, who did not even seem surprised to see them appear.

"Quickly! Up stairs, I have no idea what Vernon's doing up there," Petunia pointed towards the stairs and none of the men questioned her and ran up the stairs going to the room where they heard the screaming. Both Severus and Remus were growling now and gritting their teeth against the pain they were feeling. Sirius blasted the door opened and pulled Vernon out into the hall to allow Severus and Remus room to take care of Harry. Without any thoughts for consequences, Sirius casted the cruciatus curse against the whale of a man. After listening to the screaming for about twenty seconds, Sirius decided he wanted to take a more physical approach to punishment. He began kicking the man, stomping on various limbs breaking bones, he pulled up on greasy hair lifting the man's head where he proceeded to punch the man in the face breaking all of the delicate bones in the face. He pulled up each hand and snapped each finger, relishing in the sharp cracks and continued screams coming from the pig. As his final act, Sirius pulled out the small knife he always carried on him and swiftly castrated him, carefully avoiding getting any blood on him. He stood outside the bedroom waiting for Severus and Remus to come out.

~~~~

Remus and Severus moved into the bedroom, nervous about what they would find. The air was heavy with the smell of blood, sweat, tears, and immense fear. Automatically, Remus began growling in a soothing manner and Severus started crooning. They did not want to scare Harry any further than he already was. What they saw nearly broke their hearts. On the bed laid Harry in a small puddle of his own blood, his clothing in tatters around him face down on the small cot. Severus began to croon slightly louder as he approached their mate and stood still when he heard the whimpers. A single tear escaped his eye, hearing that whimper. It was thick with fear at feeling the new presence in the room. 

"Severus, touch him with your wings. Maybe he will react better to that?" Remus asked. Severus nodded and released his pitch-black feathery wings. They rustled with the agitation that was coursing through his veins. He stretched them forward and caressed one of Harry's lightly, letting him feel the softness of feathers. He continued brushing his wing against Harry's arm trying to calm him as the whimpers grew louder. Severus pulled back when it was clear it was not working. He looked over at Remus for some help. "Sirius are you done yet?"

"Yeah, what's up?" Sirius called from the hallway, panting.

"Can you turn into Padfoot and came in here? We are having difficulties trying to calm Harry," Remus looked over to the door when he heard nails clicking against the wood floors as Padfoot slowly walked in. He began to growl at the smell of blood and at the sight if Harry. "Padfoot, stop. You'll only scare him more. Just go up and try to comfort him. He may calm down more with an animal present rather than a person."

Severus and Remus watched, strained, as Padfoot walked up to Harry and carefully placed his front paws on the side of the bed. He gave a low whine and carefully licked at Harry's arm. He looked back at Remus hearing the warning growl, all Padfoot could do in explanation was give another whine and turn towards Harry. He gave another lick and nudged Harry's arm to get a reaction. He licked at the hand that reached out to pat at his snout. Harry looked out from behind his curtain of hair through swollen eyes and tried to smile when he noticed Padfoot.

Harry whimpered again when he saw two figures looking down at him, but looked back at Padfoot when he heard the animagus give a small whine. He switched his pained gaze back up when he heard a soothing growl and crooning sound coming from the two. Something within him told Harry to trust these two even though he could not seem them through the dark room and his swollen eyes, so he fell asleep unable to stay awake through the pain anymore.

"I will meet you two back at Grimmauld. I will portkey him back," Severus said as he reached forward and crouched down by the bed and placed the blanket he used to make the portkey over Harry. He said the password and was transported back to Grimmauld. 

Remus and Sirius, who had transformed back, began moving around searching for Harry's things. They didn't find much, mostly the ragged clothing in a set of drawers and were about to leave when Sirius tripped over a loose board. He lifted the board and found Harry's wand, invisibility cloak, and a photo album. Quickly gathering the items, the two moved out the room to find Petunia crying over her husband's body while their son stood not moving in a corner of the hallway. Both men sneered at the sight before moving downstairs and apparating back to Grimmauld.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When Sirius and Remus arrived at Grimmauld, they ran up the stairs to see how Harry was doing. Remus followed his mates' scents and found the room Severus placed Harry in. Harry had been cleaned up and was beginning to heal thanks to Severus, but he still had large amounts of bruising. Severus turned around hearing the two enter the room and looked at his mate.

"Can you help me? I need someone to hold him up as I give him a few potions," Remus nodded and carefully lifted Harry and slid behind so he had a better grasp of his young mate. He watched carefully as Severus fed Harry several potions.

"What are you giving him?" Sirius asked from the doorway.

"Pain potion, nutrient potion, skele-grow, general healing potions to fight any infections," replied Severus as he continued giving potions. "I have already done many healing spells and worked some salves into his skin. I have also placed him into a healing coma so that he may heal faster. I have not learned what creature he is, so I have no idea what his healing abilities are."

"His scent reminds me of the ocean. Maybe he is some type of water creature?" asked Remus, still cradling Harry in his arms.

"I'll go check the library," Sirius said before leaving the room. He did not want to leave, but Remus and Snape would help him as best as they could. Also if finding out what creature blood he is, would help Harry. His first choice was going through genealogy books, since he had creature blood it would show up along the Potter family lines. But this proved ineffective because of the many creatures that had been introduced into the family line. The next set of books was on various creatures, both light and dark, to look for a rough description that matched Harry. He had searched for nearly two hours until he found what he was looking for and knew he needed to get this to Snape right away. Sirius left the library, running up the stairs and did not bother to knock as he entered Harry's room. 

"I found it! You need to place him in water. He's a merfolk," Sirius said panting. Both Severus and Remus just looked down at their mate in amazement, but they quickly recovered. Severus went into the bathroom and began filling the large bath, he spelled it to include a small amount of salt so it would be more natural for Harry. Remus walked in carrying Harry and stepped into the bath as he lowed him into the water. They stood back and watched with wide eyes as Harry transformed in front of them. 

Harry was beautiful to them. The long silver tail had specks of grey and white throughout it, with its wispy fin that looked as delicate as a butterfly's wing. The scales became sparse as they travelled up the lightly muscled torso. There were scales along his arms and hands, moving up his neck. Only a small amount of the silvery scales lined Harry's cheekbones, highlighting them and making them look sharper. His hair became streaked with the same shade of silver as his tail. Remus and Severus could imagine how much his green eyes glowed from the amount of silver and white that surrounded their mate, making him look surreal.


	3. chapter 3

For a full week, Remus and Severus took care of Harry while he was healing. They would change his water daily, feed him the necessary potions, and offer just a soothing presence. They would take turns watching over Harry so each may have time to eat, shower, and sleep. Remus would talk about his time at Hogwarts and how different Severus is when he is with Remus. Or he would just make that soft growling that resembled a purr. Severus was much quieter when he sat with Harry. He would just croon to the young man, hoping to drive away nightmares and to allow Harry time to become used to him, even if Harry was sleeping. Sirius would only step in and watch Harry when it was absolutely needed. Most of the time Sirius just kept an eye out for Dumbledore or other members of the Order. He had to keep strengthening the wards to prevent anyone from coming in to protect Harry, but at the same time, Dumbledore probably guessed where Harry was. It had been discussed that they would wait for others to see Harry after he had recovered and was able to return to Hogwarts.

Sirius had just finished checking the wards when Remus walked into the sitting room, landing onto the sofa heavily. Sirius pulled out a bottle of firewhiskey and two glasses and sat next to his friend. He filled each and passed one over, both knocking back their drinks. Sirius quickly filled their glasses.

"I wish he would wake up soon Padfoot," Remus said, the heartache evident in his voice. He looked like had not slept for more than a week, even though Severus provided them with Dreamless Potion. The past week had taken its toll on everyone.

"Me too, Moony," Sirius replied, knocking back another glass full of whiskey.

"I caught him talking today," Sirius looked over at Remus with hope. "Severus. Its been getting harder on him, so he started talking to Harry."

Sirius dropped his gaze. He knew better than to hope it was Harry. Remus was too forlorn for it to have been his godson finally talking, even if it was just one word before going back to sleep. Suddenly, as Sirius's head started becoming fuzzy from the alcohol, he got an idea. "Hey Moony, the full moon is coming up right?"

"Yeah, tomorrow night. The actual Moony will probably be a wreck."

"Why don't you stay here and then Severus can go into his true form. Maybe if you're near Harry in your other forms while he is will encourage him to wake up?" Sirius looked over to Remus to see his reaction. Remus sat still for a moment before looking over to Sirius and then he looked up at the ceiling and back to Sirius. Sirius found himself with an armful of werewolf.

"Sirius you are a genius!" Remus shouted. Why did they not think of this before? They were creatures, so it would only be natural that their true selves offer more healing than sitting in a chair next to a bath.

"Naturally," Sirius said with his nose in the air causing both men to laugh.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Meanwhile, Severus was upstairs changing Harry's water. He had only filled the bath with regular freshwater so that he could wash his young mate. He used slow, gentle strokes so as not to scare Harry in the event he woke up while Severus was washing him. Severus memorized everything about Harry while he washed him. He had felt the powerful muscles in his tail that would be excellent for swimming. He felt the softness of Harry's skin clash with the silky, but raised scales that seemed to hover over his skin. Severus's favorite was washing Harry's hair. It reminded him of his own feathers, light and soft to the touch. After Severus would wash the long tresses, he would braid it. After the washing was done, Severus changed the water to fill the tub with saltwater.

When the bath was filled again, he sat back in the chair they had brought into the bathroom and watched his young mate. Severus recently had begun to hold Harry's hand, sending small amounts of magic through the touch. He did this in hopes of helping Harry heal, but also that he would recognize Severus's magic and not fear him. Severus would not want Harry to fear him.

"Harry," Severus started. He had to clear his throat as he became nervous about talking to Harry in this state. He knew Remus did it all the time, but he was unsure of doing it himself. "I hope you can hear me so I only have to say this once. I am not a man for many words, but I hope you can forgive me in the future. I treated you horribly without knowing that you had been through so much already. And I am not even talking about Voldemort."

Severus shuddered still when he said the Dark Lord's name, but he knew both his mates now would chastise him if he continued saying the Dark Lord. "Most of it was having to play the part. I had to seem like I hated you because there were always people watching me who would have reported back to him if I seemed friendly at all towards you. Or anybody really.

"I hope that after you wake up and are well again, we can talk. Anything you want, about the past, about what's happening now between the three of us, about what might happen in the future. It does not matter. I just wish to get to know you, Harry." Severus paused as he heard the door to the bedroom shut, knowing that his mate probably heard if not most, then just enough to know he needed to be alone.

"I know it may not seem fair to you that after everything you have gone through, you now have mates. I remember how I reacted when Remus said I was his mate. I'm surprised I did not kill us. Or that the Marauders did not. I tried to deny him, even though my creature side told me we were mates, I could not believe it. Me, a Slytherin who had become a Death Eater, was supposed to be mated with a Gryffindor who was a werewolf. It seems comical now.

"But he eventually cornered me and dragged me to the Room of Requirement and kept me there for three days. Three days I had to endure him trying to woo me. I believe I broke a few of his bones trying to get away. On the third, Remus broke down. The denial had caused too much pain. Suddenly it felt like my mind had been taken over. Apparently my creature side could not watch any longer. The next thing I knew, I woke up in bed with us tangled around each other and mated.

"I was so angry I sent a stupify at Remus while he was sleeping and pushed him out of the bed. I looked over the edge of the bed and laughed. I actually laughed, I know the concept is an odd idea now, but the way he looked sprawled on the ground without his clothes with the most confused look on his face was such a sight I could not contain myself," Severus chuckled at the memory of that day, before continuing.

"Remus looked up at me when he heard me laugh, and so I think it was out of revenge or perhaps anger, I am not certain. He grabbed his own wand and pushed me out of the bed as well. It was then that I finally accepted Remus. He was not a person to be pushed around or frightened away, but was able to take every insult I ever threw at him and push right back. He may seem like a docile, old dog, but he is still every bit that seventeen year old Marauder.

"So, I hope you did hear this story because I am not sure I will ever say it again. I wanted to share it with you to let you know I am human. And to show you, you may be angry to learn you have mates, but we are still yours. We want you, and we will not give up until you accept us. Before then, at least let us protect you," Severus leaned forward and brushed his lips against Harry's hand, unable to contain himself from doing so. He became alarmed when he heard shouting coming up the stairs, but quickly became angered when he heard laughter. He dropped Harry's hand and rushed out the door, never hearing a whisper that followed him.

"Severus…"

Severus thundered down the stairs, angry that he was revealing a large part of himself to someone who could very well hate him and his mate was down here laughing with the mutt. He probably told Black about the bit Remus heard and now they were having a laugh at his expense. He slammed the door open and glared at the two who were embracing each other.

"What is going on here?! I am upstairs taking care of him, and you two are here laughing. What is so obviously hilarious that you two loose all decorum," Severus shouted. At least they had the decency to look shameful. Remus looked up at his mate and carefully approached him.

"Severus, we have a wonderful idea that might help Harry," Remus started, gauging Severus's reaction. When all he did was raise that single eyebrow, Remus continued. "Tomorrow is the full moon and we thought if I stayed here up in the room and you were there in your true form it would help Harry. Since he is in his true form, he may feel us as a stronger presence and recognize us as mates and maybe wake up sooner."

Severus stood in the doorway, thinking about what his mate said. Could being with their young mate in their true forms really help him heal? He opened his mouth to reply, when suddenly there was a splash coming from upstairs. All three men just stared up at the ceiling. It was a comical sight as they stood there staring, mouths wide open as another splash was heard. Recovering, Severus ran out of the room and up the stairs. He barely registered Remus and Sirius following him.

He stopped outside the bathroom door, listening to ensure what they heard came from behind this door. And there it was. SPLASH. He could hear water hitting the tiled floor and a quiet moan. Severus quickly pushed open the door and stepped inside. There was Harry, fully awake, leaning over the side of the tub hanging onto it. His attention was on his tail, apparently he was trying to move it or change back to his human form. He looked up when he heard the door and gasped before sinking down into the water so only his eyes were above the water.

"You're awake," Severus whispered. Harry nodded his head once before starting to dip further into the water "Wait! Don't hide."

Harry lifted his head up so only his eyes showed again. He was not sure why he was listening to Snape, but hearing that plea made him stop. Why would Snape tell him not to hide? He was just a freak, especially now that he had a fin and scales. He knew no one would want him, just like his uncle had said. As his head filled with thoughts, he did not realize he had let out a small whimper until he heard a soft crooning sound. Nor did he realize he had his hands over his ears, until he moved them and the sound became louder. It was like a bird, a single bird that came out early in the morning. It was beautiful and he wanted to listen to it more. He looked up from the water, looking for the source of the sound. He was shocked when he realized it was not a bird, but came from Snape- Severus- his mind provided. Should he be thinking Severus now? He was not sure, but he let the thought go as he continued listening to the crooning sound.

Harry folded his arms over the edge of the tub and laid his head on them as he listened to the sound. He kept his eyes on Severus- if his instincts were telling him to say Severus, then he might as well- so he could make sure the man did not come closer until he wanted him to. And it seemed Severus respected that because he stayed standing in the doorway. Sensing that he was going to be safe in the tub, Harry started closing his eyes as he got lost in the sound. He brought his head up and snapped his eyes open when the sound stopped.

"I need to ask a few things, is that alright?" Severus asked carefully. He needed to make sure Harry did not feel any pain. He received a nod from his quiet mate. "Do you have any pain?"

Harry scrunched up his face upon hearing the question. Why would Severus care if he was in pain? He probably more than deserved it. So as not to burden the man, Harry shook his head. Severus seemed to give him a look that said 'Do not lie to me' or possibly 'I know you're lying Potter'. Which ever one it was, Harry could see that Severus knew he was lying. He gave a small sigh before dipping as close to the water as he could, but still be able to talk.

"My head and my…" Harry looked at his tail, unsure of what to really call it. It was hurting because when he woke up, it surprised him to see it again and he tried to get out of the tub, but hurt himself instead. "My tail."

"Can I cast a diagnostic spell to see what is wrong?" Severus asked. He did not bother pulling out his wand until he was certain Harry would allow him to perform magic on himself. When he got a nod, he slowly pulled out his wand so Harry could follow the movements and understand what was happening. He said the spell and watched his magic roll over Harry before producing a small parchment. He looked up when he heard a small squeak come from his mate and his eyes were wide, instantly panicking Severus thinking he had done something to upset Harry.

"You.." Harry said quietly.

"Me?" Severus asked. He was unsure of what his young mate may be accusing him of, but it put him on edge. 

"The magic, your magic," Harry pointed to Severus's wand. "I felt it."

"Oh," Severus said, at a loss for words. He had sent his magic to Harry while he was asleep so he would recognize Severus, so he shouldn't be as shocked as he was now, but he could not help it. He was surprised that Harry recognized his magic. To distract himself, Severus looked back at the parchment so see what was wrong with Harry. "Ahem, well it just seems that you have a mild concussion still and a slight bruise to your tail. I would like for the concussion to heal on its own, but you tail I can put on a salve?"

"Oh, um.. If you want to," Harry said softly. He had not touched his tail since that first time on his birthday, but he could not remember how it felt. So he wasn't sure if other people would want to touch it. What if it felt gross? It would only add to all of the other disgusting things about him.

"Yes, but what do you want Harry? This is about your body, you can decide what happens to it," Severus said. He was worried about causing Harry emotional pain if he were to touch Harry while he was awake. It was obvious what Dursley had done to his young mate and he did not want to make anything worse.

"But what if you don't," Harry trailed off. He was confused by Severus. Confused by his words. Never before had anyone told him he got to decide what happened to him. It was also 'this going to happen' or 'you have to do this', but never was Harry allowed to chose something. He was only willing because he had actually calmed down when he felt Severus's magic flow over him. Harry was pulled from his thoughts when Severus turned to the side and reached into a black bag. When he pulled out a jar, Harry assumed it was the bruise salve.

"May I?" Severus gestured to Harry's tail. He knew what Harry's cut-off sentence meant, but he did not want to answer it. He wanted to show Harry that his tail was beautiful. When he got a nod, Severus pulled the chair towards the end of the tub where Harry's tail. He looked up at Harry, who had sunken back into the water. "I'm going to reach in and pull your tail up so that I may reach it better. Then I will apply the salve, alright?"

Harry nodded that he understood what was going to happen and held his breath as Severus reached into the water and wrapped his hands around his tail. When the man did not recoil in disgust, Harry let out his breath in relief. He watched, amazed as Severus seemed to caress his tail as he pulled it from the water. Harry sighed as he felt the relief from the salve, but looked up quizzically at Severus when he heard a quiet chuckle.

"Better?" Severus asked and all he got was another nod. He wished there was something he could say that would get Harry to open up more. He motioned Harry forward and moved his tail sideways so Harry would get the hint and move the same way. Once Harry was settled against the side of tub with his tail hanging over the opposite side, Severus pulled the appendage onto his lap and ran his hands over it. He smirked when he heard the loud intake of breath. "Its quite mesmerizing, you know?"

"What is?" Harry asked with wide eyes, as he watched Severus continue to stroke his tail. It felt good and made him want to purr, but he refrained from doing so.

"Your tail. You should see yourself in this form, its an amazing sight," Severus said softly. He knew he was not being himself, but Severus knew Harry would not react well to his usual snarky self.

"I wouldn't know," Harry said softly. He was not sure if he wanted to see himself in this form, as Severus called it. Going by the reaction of his uncle, his 'regular' form was not amazing. He eyed Severus warily, he must have been lying trying to make Harry feel better. Having a tail was not amazing. It was not normal. 

"You're never seen yourself like this?" Severus asked. He was shocked. When Severus had gone through his inheritance the first thing he had done was stand in front of the mirror for the best part of an hour. He had never considered himself good looking, but it was the newness that made him stay in front of that mirror. When Harry shook his head, Severus quickly conjured a large standing mirror and placed it in front of Harry. "Take a look."

Harry was shocked himself. His eyes seemed to glow against all of the whiteness of his scales and the streaks of it in his hair. The silver scales along his cheekbones made them look sharper. His face looked almost unforgiving which contrasted the look of his tail. It was sleek and looked powerful, but also fragile. Severus was right, he was an amazing sight, but his spirits were dampened because he knew no body would want him. Especially not when he looked like this. He looked away, no longer wanting to look at the deceiving reflection.

Harry looked up when there was a knock on the door. Severus looked pained for a brief moment before placing Harry's tail back into the water. He looked down to Harry as he stood, looking almost saddened to be leaving. After he told Harry to stay in place, did he walk out of the bathroom. Harry leaned to the side as he tried to see who was out there, but Severus blocked his view. Harry ducked back into the water as he heard voices outside.


	4. chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I am using free-form on my veela stuff here. I have seen the same type of things in many different stories, but I am not claiming them as my own. The free-form is only because the traditional veela stuff would not fit my story. Thank you

Severus only opened the door wide enough for him to slip out, being careful to block Harry's view into the bedroom. He glared at Sirius who seemed to be the one who knocked, judging by how close to the door he was and how anxious he looked. He ignored Sirius as he went over to his mate and placed his head on Remus's shoulder, not caring that Sirius may seem see him in a brief moment of weakness. He took in a deep breath, pulling in the scent of his mate before lifting his head to speak to the two men.

"What is it?" Severus asked, his voice strained from keeping himself from yelling at Sirius for interrupting him and Harry.

"We were just worried and wanted to know what was going on," Remus replied before Sirius could, knowing that his friend would have actually started yelling at Severus for thinking he was keeping Harry away from him.

"He is timid, slightly scared, and very self-conscious about himself at the moment. But he seems comfortable around me because he recognized my magic."

"Then he should be fine around us," Sirius said as he reached for the bathroom door. He was spun around suddenly and came face to face with a very angry Severus.

"You will not enter there until I know Harry wants that. And no he should not be fine around you. He recognized me because I would send small pulses of my magic through to him while he was still in the coma. I wanted him to be used to me in some way before he woke up so it would be easier for Harry to accept me."

"But's he's my godson," Sirius whined.

"And he is my mate," Severus growled back.

"I should be able to see him. He would know I'm here because he knew the plan of Remus and I picking him up from the Dursleys."

"Severus," Remus interjected because any yelling did occur between the two. "Could you ask if he would at least see me? He is my mate also."

"I will ask him," Severus said before moving to the bathroom door. He knocked once before entering, blocking Remus's and Sirius's view of Harry within. Severus smirked when he saw Harry scramble back into the water, trying to look like he hadn't been caught trying to listen in. Severus sat back into the chair and was shocked when Harry moved back into the position they were in earlier.

"Who was that?" Harry asked. He was unable to hear through the door, but was able to tell there were two different voices compared to Severus's own deep voice.

"That was Black knocking, Remus was content to waiting for me to come out on my own. Or ask him to enter, whichever."

"Oh."

"Indeed," Severus regarded his young mate. Harry seemed to be upset about something. His face was pulled into a frown as looked down into the water. "Remus asked if he would be able to come in to see you."

"I don't know," Harry trailed off. He was not sure if Remus would like to see him like this. Yes the man was a werewolf, but werewolves were common. Whatever Harry was, he did not think so. Suddenly, Harry realized he did not know what he was and decided that was more important at the moment. "Um, what exactly am I?"

"I apologize, I had assumed you knew what you were based from your lessons, but I am forgetting you do not learn about this until your upcoming year," Severus frowned. Had he not mentioned to Harry the type of creature he was? Its possible and now seemed to be what had happened. He continued to frown as he thought about Hogwarts. He knew that Dumbledore had mostly figured out Harry was here and was unsure if he wanted Harry back at Hogwarts. "You are a merfolk."

"I'm a mermaid?!"

"Well, actually a merman," Severus replied with slight amusement in his voice.

"Could I be any more of a freak," Harry said as he buried his face in his hands. He let out a small whimper when he felt a hand pull up his head and met with Severus's eyes.

"You are not a freak, Harry. You are a beautiful creature. Do not believe what those people told you," Severus said sternly. He remembered Lily's sister and those hateful she was always spewing. He did not want his mate to believe in those words. Harry had always been confident whenever he faced Voldemort and he wanted that confidence to be part of Harry all of the time. 

"Yes sir," Harry said meekly as he turned his head away from Severus. He looked back into the water after he was released.

"I apologize Harry. It was not my intention to scare you. I just do not like witnessing you putting yourself down like that. Understand?" When all Harry did was nod, Severus sighed and mentally berated himself. How could he be so stupid? "Harry would you like to hear about myself? In case you have not noticed, but I am a creature as well. One that I inherited when I turned seventeen."

"Really?" Harry looked up with wide eyes. Severus had a creature inheritance as well? It was strange knowing that the 'evil' potions professor was in fact not human. It was always a joke saying that Severus was vampire or something similar, but to actually know he was a creature as well made Harry feel a bit better. "What are you?"

"Its very rare, but I am what is called a Dark Veela," rare indeed. So rare in fact, there were no longer any pure-blooded Dark Veelas.

"What's the difference?" Sure Harry had heard of Veelas before, but never a Dark Veela. It was slightly daunting being in the same room as a Dark anything. Harry understood that the line between light and dark was in fact quite blurred, but that did not mean everything could be.

"Mostly in looks. Regular Veela tend to be blond and have white wings, where as I have dark hair and have black wings. We still croon and trill and transform into a half-bird form as our true form. But rather than having the fire abilities, we control water."

"Oh," So the 'dark' in front of the name did not actually mean dark. It was still strange to Harry because he had never heard of them. But if they were similar to regular Veela. "How come you look like you do? Veela are supposed to be beautiful aren't they?" Harry was mortified. Had he really just said to Severus? Ex-Death Eater? Harry quickly dipped down into the water, to hide from his embarrassment and from being punished by Severus.

"Yes, I forgot to take it down," Severus waved his hand in front of him while he chuckled. Yes, Veela were reported to be beautiful. Severus had a part to play at Hogwarts and so he would cast a strong glamor that not even the headmaster could break through and he explained as much as he took off the glamors. "I came here straight from Hogwarts when we picked you up and I completely forgot about it."

Harry stared as Severus took down the glamor. No longer was his hair greasy looking, but looked feathered and soft. The sickly, sallow skin tightened into smooth, pale skin that seemed to glow with health. Crooked, yellow teeth became straight and gleamed. He would never imagine a day when he considered his professor to be handsome, but he did now. And that thought made him blush.

"Better?" Severus chuckled as he watched Harry nod. "Would it be alright if Remus came in now?" He watched curiously as Harry dipped further into the water. "Harry?"

"What if he doesn't.." Harry trailed off.

"Why don't we let him in and he can tell us if he likes the new you or not?"

"Will you stay? In the chair?" Harry asked.

"Of course," Severus pulled out his wand and used it to open the door. He looked at Harry to reassure him, and when he got a nod he called out to Remus. "Remus, you can come in now."

Remus carefully walked in and shut the door behind him. He looked to Severus first to gauge how things were going in here. He was surprised when he got a smile, and also to notice his glamors were down. Remus felt bad for now only noticing his mate's glamors were up, but he loved Severus either way so it was understandable that he wouldn't notice them. Then he looked to Harry. Or at least tried to. The magnificent tail was in Severus's lap, but the rest of Harry seemed to be underwater. Save for his eyes.

"Hello Harry," Remus said quietly, smiling at his young mate. He walked over to where Severus was sitting and wrapped an arm around the man's shoulder. He watched, amused, as Harry's eyes widened at the action. "How are you?"

"Hello Remus," Harry came up far enough out of the water to say before sinking back down again. Harry was confused. He understood why he would be frightened initially with Severus because of their history, but why did he seem more frightened of Remus? He tried to listen to his instincts and they were telling him to submit, but that seemed ridiculous. Why would he submit to Remus, but when he thought about it, his instincts told him to submit to Severus as well. It seemed as if Remus was a stronger presence than Severus.

"Remus, sit on the floor and up against the tub," Severus said quietly as he watched the emotions cross over Harry's face and guessed that Harry might feel overwhelmed. Remus did as he was told and pressed his back against the tub. Severus watched with amusement as Harry put a hand against the side where Remus sat and seemed to enjoy the warmth that was spreading through and tried to sit closer, but it became awkward with his tail still in Severus's lap. He carefully placed Harry's tail back in the water and Harry's face brightened when he was able to maneuver so he sat close to Remus, but with his head pulled away from Remus so as not to touch him.

"What are you to each other?" Harry asked. Remus looked up to Severus, uncertain if they should tell Harry. It would seem he was feeling comfortable with both of them and may feel like he has no reason to be near them once he learned they were mates before they could explain he was their mate as well. Severus nodded for Remus to answer. When all Remus did was give a pleading look to the man, Severus silently chuckled and gestured for Remus to answer.

"We are mates," Remus said softly.

"Oh," Harry pushed away from the tub, away from that warmth he felt. What was he doing then? Letting Severus hold his tail, even calling him Severus in the first place and making assumptions about him. And then seeking warm from Remus. He could not be doing these things if they were together, it was not fair to them. He was about to sink into water when suddenly Remus reached a hand back and touched the water.

"Don't go," Remus said quickly. This was why he did not want to tell Harry yet. He felt Harry still in the water, following the command that Remus meant as a plea. "We want you here."

"Why would you? You have each other." Remus looked up at Severus, pleading for help.

"You're the dominant, this is your expertise. Although you're doing about as good as you did with me," Severus said to his mate. He was shocked that Remus seemed to be at a loss for words.

"Yes, but you're his dominant as well. Can you not help?" Until last week, Remus always looked to Harry as his godson, but now that he was one of his mate's, he was not sure how to act towards Harry.

"And I have gotten this far, but if you do not talk directly to Harry he will be able to figure out what we mean." Remus turned around after what Severus said to find Harry looking between them with wide eyes. Remus was horrified with how this was going. He was sure that he would scare off Harry now.

"What do you mean Severus is my dominant as well?"

"Harry, please do not become frightened," Remus glared up at Severus when he heard a snort. He turned back to Harry and rested his arms along the tub and rested his chin on them. "When you came into your inheritance, we felt a pull to you. And we came for you sooner at your relatives because we felt great pain come though to us."

"You felt," Harry trailed off. They felt what he had gone through? Then they knew what had happened and yet here they were wanting to stay close. It was clear that Remus wanted to reach out to him and Severus had already touched his tail, in such a gentle manner than Harry had ever known. "You still want.."

"Of course we still want you, Harry. Nothing could ever turn us away. Except maybe if you killed one of us, but even then the other would believe you if you felt threatened somehow," Remus said, inching closer to the tub, if it was possible. He badly wanted to reach out and touch Harry. To cup his silver lined cheeks, to run his fingers through the oddly colored hair, to stroke the beautiful tail like Severus had. He was actually jealous of his mate for being allowed to touch it.

"What am I to you, to both of you?" Harry asked softly, dreading what answer he expected. But he felt a flicked of hope at the thought that someone wanted him and was not disgusted or turned off by what they found underneath.

"Simple. You're our mate."


	5. chapter 5

"Your what?!" Remus and Severus watched with hidden amusement as Harry pulled back from the side of the tub where Remus was sitting and dive under the water. Harry was mortified. These men had just casually declared him as their mate, but they were already mated. He did not understand how he could be their mate if they already had each other.

 

"That went well," Severus drawled. He looked down at his impossible mate when he heard Remus give a snort and give a soft kick to the werewolf. He chuckled though when said person only growled back at him. "Its your fault."

 

"Actually I believe it is yours," Remus said, turning away from Severus with his nose in the air. He could still sense Harry's hand pressed against the side of the tub where he sat and was happy that Harry was not completely against the idea of being their mate.

 

"And how do you come to that conclusion?"

 

"You are the middle mate. The dominant and the submissive, you are the one who needs more grounding. If you weren't such a powerful Veela, this wouldn't be happening," Remus chuckled. In most cases of triads involving creatures, this statement was true. Although it was possible that Harry needed them most and needed the extra grounding. They would need to observe Harry's magical prowess to determine if it was indeed Harry or Severus that needed an extra mate. Not that Remus minded at all. Werewolves were all about pack and families and with two mates meant possibly more children. Already Moony was puffing out his chest in an alpha's pride with the thought of having many cubs. He knew his wolf side would act like an over-excited puppy tomorrow night at the full moon.

 

"I do not think that is the case Remus. And stop with that grin, I already know what you're thinking," Severus chastised his mate. Although Remus was his dominant, they had a very equal relationship outside of the bedroom that allowed him to sometimes bully his mate. It was all in good fun and made for more excitable nights in bed when Moony felt the need to 'punish' Severus. "Merlin, you are going to be impossible during the full moon."

 

"I know, Moony is filling with alpha pride already," Remus chuckled as Severus rolled his eyes. He settled back against the tub when he saw Severus's eyes return to the water. He had not heard Harry come up from beneath the water. "What is he doing?"

 

"Just staring at where his hand is," Severus sighed. "We need him back in his human form so he can eat. He probably does not want to eat in the water and risk getting his food wet."

 

"Croon for him?" Remus asked. Yes the crooning would calm Harry done and hopefully bring him up from beneath the water's surface, but he thoroughly enjoyed his mate's voice as well.

 

"And for you as well, I presume?" Severus raised an eyebrow at his mate as Remus sent up a goofy grin towards him. "Very well," and Severus began crooning ever so softly. He watched as Remus sighed and rested his head against the edge of the tub. He smiled however, when Harry poked his head up and looked up at him before turning to where Remus's head was. Harry reached out a head towards Remus's hair, but pulled back slightly before looking up to Severus once more. Severus nodded for Harry to continue what he had planned and watched as Harry began running his fingers through Remus's hair.

 

"Mm, keep doing that," Remus mumbled as he felt Harry's fingers scrap his scalp and fingers shift through his hair. He began growling quietly to encourage Harry to keep up the ministrations. Maybe he was the one who needed two mates because this was absolute Heaven. Harry massaging his scalp and Severus sitting next to him crooning, he began to fall asleep. He sat up when both of his mates stopped what they were doing. "Why did you stop?"

 

"You fell asleep Remus," Harry said softly from behind him. It was odd touching Remus like that, but it was enjoyable and hearing the soft rumblings come from the werewolf only encouraged the touch. He was shocked before when he heard Severus crooning again and so he had emerged from the water so he could hear better. "So what happens now?"

 

"Well, I am sure you are getting hungry by now," Severus began.

 

"I don't know how to change back," Harry said quietly as he looked down at his tail. How was he supposed to be someone's mate if he was stuck like this? Since he had woken up earlier, he kept in the back of his mind of how he was to gain his legs back. He obviously could not spend the rest of his life like this, he had school and apparently two mates and friends.

 

"All of us have problems controlling our transformations in the beginning, but I think all that is needed is to get you out of the water," Severus stood up from his chair and reached a hand out to Remus before pulling the older man up from the floor. He then turned towards Harry and leaned forward a bit. "May I help you out of the tub?" Severus watched curiously as Harry looked at him and then to Remus. Severus thought that maybe Harry would allow Remus to pull him up because he had only allowed Severus to touch him so far.

 

"Remus, would you like to?" Harry asked. He still felt more comfortable with the idea of only allowing Severus touching him, but if Remus was his mate then he must be jealous that Severus already had that honor. By the small smile Severus had, he understood what Harry was doing and approved of it. He looked up shyly at the werewolf when he got no answer and was meant by a look that resembled awe.

 

"Are you sure?" Remus asked. Moony was beside himself in his head with happiness at the joy of being able to touch and hold Harry, but his more rational mind had to be sure of what Harry wanted. It was obvious when he came in that Harry was comfortable with Severus touching him and he did not want to scare his youngest mate. When Harry only nodded, but looked away, Remus looked over to Severus. When he only received a smiled and a nod from the man, did Remus finally step forward and reach down into the water. He wrapped an arm around Harry's shoulders and tucked one under Harry's tail. Remus gasped as he felt a shock go across his skin and a growl rumbled through his chest at the sensation of the bond beginning to form. He tightened his hold on Harry when the smaller man gave a hum in pleasure.

 

Severus grabbed a towel from a shelf near-by before he opened the door and stood to the side to allow room for Remus to carry Harry into the bedroom. He smiled at the image of Harry laying down on the bed, looking slightly helpless in his form. It was gratifying having someone who relied so much on him and Remus to take care of him. He sat on the edge of the bed and began gently rubbing the towel across Harry's tail to dry it off in hopes that once he was dry, his legs would form again. Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed that Remus was sitting up against the head of the bed and had untied Harry's hair and was running his hand through the long strands. Harry was trying to shift onto his side to get more comfortable, but was having difficulty because of the tail so Severus helped him turn to his side. He watched as Harry scooted backwards into Remus so that the werewolf would have more access to his hair.

 

"See? Feels good and yet you stopped when I was enjoying it earlier," Remus teased. All he got in response from Harry was a quiet grumble as the young man fell asleep. Severus ran the towel across the sleeping man's chest, getting the last few drops of water and sat back when he felt a tingle of magic come from his young mate. He looked down as he watched with strange fascination as Harry's tail turned back into legs. However beautiful his mate was, he knew Harry would not be comfortable if he woke finding himself naked with two older men. So Severus drew his wand and dressed his young mate in some pajamas. He looked up when he heard Remus sigh in slight disappointment.

 

"You know he would not like being ogled at by two older men while he is sleeping," Severus said. He waved his wand once more and conjured a scrap of parchment and a quill. He quickly penned a note for Harry telling him that he and Remus were going to be in the kitchen. He set the note down beside Harry's head and stood from the bed. "Let us go make some dinner for him."

 

"I don't want to leave him, Severus," Remus said almost pitifully. Harry looked beautiful as he slept and he wanted to continue watching him and stroking his hair.

 

"Ah, but if he wakes to find himself alone he will come looking for us and wanting to be near us," Severus countered. He waved his hand for Remus to follow, who did with an annoyed sigh, and the two left to go downstairs. Severus ignored the hello from Sirius as they passed the sitting room he had gone to, and continued down to the kitchen. "What do you think he likes?" Severus asked, knowing that Remus was following behind him. He did not know what his mate's favorite food was and figured Remus, or Sirius who had followed as well, would know which foods Harry would enjoy.

 

"Maybe we should just stick to a meatless meal. I know some merfolk have an aversion to meat because of being related to fish. And then we can ask what Harry likes to eat," Remus thought aloud. He walked into the pantry to gather ingredients for a simple stew that could be made without any meat. "Severus get a pot ready."

 

"How is he Remus?" Sirius asked. When Remus had gone into Harry's bathroom, he knew he would have to leave because both veela and werewolf would be highly possessive and probably would not allow him anywhere near Harry. Sirius only hoped that Remus and Severus would not leave Grimauld right away because Harry would need him as an outsider to the triad and as a parent figure to go to with questions or fears about this new situation.

 

"He's sleeping right now, but I think he will accept us fairly soon," Remus said with a smile as he chopped vegetables. He stood shoulder to shoulder with Severus who was prepping the pot. He always enjoyed moments like these, feeling as though nothing was ever going wrong and just playing the domesticated life with Severus. And now they would be able to do so with another mate. Although Harry was still young, he could not wait to have cubs with him. Remus and Severus had never been able to have children before thanks to the work he did as a spy, but they knew he could sire them still and now gaining a new mate was a blessing. He stopped his chopping for a moment to reach a hand over and squeeze one of Severus's. The man looked over at Remus and gave a small lift of his lips as he squeezed back, understanding that things could only look up for them.

 

"That's good. I'm glad he had an opportunity to be happy for once," Sirius watched as the two cooked together, seemingly knowing what the other was about to do. He wished he could have that one day, but being an previously escaped criminal regardless of innocence hindered the ability to meet any one. But for now he was content providing a home for the creatures that had inhabited his life. Sirius looked up when two owls flew into the kitchen, dropping their letters in front of him. One was addressed to him in Dumbledore's very distinct handwriting and the other was a Gringotts letter addressed to Harry. He was surprised about the Goblins allowing the letter to be dropped off to him, but figured they must have recognized that he was Harry's legal guardian, even if he had just come into his inheritance. "I have a letter from Dumbledore and a letter for Harry from Gringotts."

 

"I'll read the headmaster's letter and you can read the one from Gringotts. We have not officially bonded with Harry yet, so we are unable to view the letter," Severus said as he walked away from the hob. He sat down at the table and opened the letter from the headmaster, knowing he was not going to enjoy reading it one bit.

 

_Sirius,_

_I have tried to contact you many times in the past week and you have not owled me back. Harry's family are extremely worried about him after you appeared to have abducted the poor boy and took him from his home. You know that it is still too dangerous for Harry to be away from his family and thus allowing the blood-wards to die around the property. There are still Death Eaters that have not been caught and you are risking the boy's life. If you do not bring him to the castle soon, I will have the Minister revoke any rights you have to Harry._

_Head my warning Sirius,_

_Albus Percival Wolfuric Brian Dumbledore,_

_Headmaster of Hogwarts for Witchcraft and Wizardry._

 

"Please tell me you have some good news from the Goblins? You may need their help with dealing with Dumbledore," Severus said. He handed the letter over to Remus who had become curious by his words and tried to read the letter over his shoulder.

 

"I do have good news, however I will be taking the headmaster to the ministry," Sirius said with a slight growl to his voice. He handed over the letter to Severus, knowing that the Goblin magic would not block it from the veela's sight because he had read it already and trusted Severus with the information that it held.

 

_Dear Mister Potter,_

_Your presence is requested at the Diagon Alley branch of Gringotts Bank to discuss your inheritance and lordship. Another matter of a false magical guardian must be discussed as well. Please come to the establishment with your rightful guardian and your two mates within two days._

_With regards,_

_Nuzak, Vault Manager of Potter family_

 

"Well that should prove to be interesting," Remus said before getting up from the table to check on dinner. "How often has Dumbledore been trying to enter here?"

 

"Daily. It has been difficult because while I was incarcerated, he put enough magic into the wards that on some base level they recognize him. I would need another Black to fully block him out and drive his magic out completely. Its tempting to ask Harry if we can move to one of his properties once we meet with his vault manager," Sirius said.

 

"I never had the opportunity to see Potter Manor, what is it like?" Severus asks curiously. He had reconciled with Lily after her and James had moved into the cottage in Godric's Hollow and so had never to the famed, but mysterious manor. If it could accommodate all of them, then it might be worth asking Harry for use of his home.

 

"It is not as large as Malfoy Manor, but larger than most. It doesn't have a large dungeon like man y others, so most of the cellar is a potions lab. I can't even tell you how many bedrooms it has, however there are three main wings. One the master wing for the Lord family, one for extended family and the third for guests. I can't remember if there are one or two ballrooms?"

 

"Two," supplied Remus.

 

"So two ballrooms, a formal and informal dinning halls. The forest at the back of the manor I remember Remus looking out fondly," Sirius chuckled at the memory and when Remus currently tried to smack him across his head. "Since you are his mates, I will give you permission to ask to reside at Potter Manor."

 

"Sirius what-" Remus was cut-off when he had the sudden knowledge of where Potter Manor was and knew that it was from Sirius giving him and Severus permission to live at the manor.

 

"Black, why?" Severus asked.

 

"You will need a place to live after you have bonded with Harry and since he is a Lord, he will need to live at a Potter residence. Pureblood custom and all of that nonsense," Sirius said, waving off their protests. "We'll go to Grigotts tomorrow."


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me at twitter to get updates and ideas for future chapters about this story and others that I write. @hyde1403

Harry was woken up by the smell of something amazing wafting through his room. He did not remember falling asleep and was slightly embarrassed that he was back into regular clothes, knowing that Severus or Remus had put them on. Harry unwrapped the duvet that had wrapped itself around him, effectively burying him, and looked around to see if either man had stayed with him. He was both happy and sad that both had left him, but he wasn't sure if it was his creature half that was sad or if he really was saddened that he was left alone. However, being alone now left him time to think about his recent situation.

 

Harry was upset about hearing he had mates that were already chosen for him. Most of his life had been out of his control. Loosing his parents and being forced to live with the Drusley's and then being chased after a madman was not a life he would have chosen. It had been hard for him to live through everything, and not many people actually cared. That is why he became attached to Sirius so quickly and easily. He was the first person to take care of Harry while treating him like a person who had been in the middle of a war. That is why he never became close to Molly Weasley. She always tried to coddle him and treat him like he was five years old and it grated on his nerves. However, having two mates who are just for him and they were older. Maybe they were meant to care for him? And they wouldn't treat him like a child because even that thought was too creepy to think about.

 

Harry's spirits were brightened as he thought about the good aspects of having mates and sat up finally and gave a long stretch. He looked around and found a note sitting on the pillow next to his own. He actually smiled when he noticed Severus's tiny, neat scrawl.

 

_Harry,_

_We're down in the kitchen waiting for you._

_-Severus_

 

Harry threw back the duvet and went into the bathroom to freshen up. Thankfully he and Sirius already planned on him escaping the Durley's and he recognized this as his bedroom. Therefore, the closet was filled with all different kinds of clothing. Harry wanted to make an impression on his mates and went in search of something that would match his new coloring and decided to leave his hair down, remembering how much Remus seemed to like it. Once he had the perfect outfit, Harry got dressed and headed down to the kitchen.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

"Should we wake him up? The food's ready," Remus said as he looked towards the door. Sirius had gone to his study to owl a reply to the Goblins and notifying them of their arrival in the morning. He and Severus had stayed in the kitchen to finish dinner.

 

"He'll be down soon," Severus said before walking up to his mate. He pushed back Remus's chair and helped himself to the werewolf's lap. They had not been real close for over a week, between having to be at Hogwarts and then everything with Harry, Severus missed the closeness they had. He gave a light trill before wrapping his arms around Remus and pulling him into a kiss. Severus hummed when the werewolf pulled him closer and deepened their kiss. After a few moments however, both pulled back. Neither felt comfortable going farther without their newest mate, but it sated the desire to be close and share an intimate moment. Severus leaned forward and nuzzled into Remus's neck while the werewolf growled lowly.

 

"Hello," Harry said quietly, chuckling when both men startled. "I see I'm not late for dinner."

 

"Hello Harry," Severus said as he stood up and turned around to face their young mate. He hoped that Harry would not get the impression they did not want him because he saw them so closely. However, he became speechless when he saw Harry. The young man was wearing white pants that hugged Harry enough to be arousing, but not show them everything and his shirt was a striking grey, silk shirt. The colors matched the streaks in his hair and were the shades to match his scales, but the most brilliant feature were his eyes, which seemed to glow from the white and grey he was wearing.

 

"Uh, Harry would you like some food?" Remus pushed back his chair away from Severus before standing up and gathering the dishes and serving the stew for everyone. He was nervous about what Harry might have seen and did not know how his young mate would react. Remus did not want to appear nervous in front of his mates, but the clattering dishes made it obvious to his dilemma. He stopped what he was doing and braced his hands on the counter before bowing his head trying to clam his nerves.

 

"Remus, Severus sit down," as Harry walked past Severus, he pushed on the man's shoulder to make him comply before nudging Remus away from the counter. He took over setting the table and getting the food served. Harry looked into the pot and smiled at the stew his mates made and went in search for some bread and butter to eat it with. He knew Severus and Remus were watching him and it made him slightly nervous, but serving dinner was a specialty to him and he did it well. "Sirius!"

 

"Yes?" Sirius asked as he came into the kitchen. He was on his way into the room when Harry had called for him. It was amusing to see Harry serving dinner and setting the table as Remus and Severus watched Harry with something like guilt on their faces. Normally he wouldn't be able to tell what Severus was feeling, but when he was watching Harry his emotions were very clear. Sirius decided to help Harry since the other two seemed to be incapable and began pouring drinks for everyone. "How was your nap? And I see you found the clothes I got for you, they fit okay?"

 

"It was good," Harry said with a chuckle. "And yes thank you the clothes. They do seem to fit very well," Harry looked to Sirius and nodded towards where Remus and Severus were clearly staring. It made him want to change into his old clothes, he felt like he was naked almost with how well the new clothes fit him, but it was oddly comforting knowing how much his mates appreciated his new look.

 

"That's good," Sirius laughed as he sat down at the table. "So what's gotten into these two?"

 

"I caught them snogging," Harry said as if it was a natural occurrence to catch Remus and Severus snogging. Before his inheritance he might have found it a bit repulsing to find two professors snogging, but now knowing they were mates already and he was being added into the mix, he expected the behavior. However, Harry was not about to admit he enjoyed watching the two. He joined in with Sirius's laughter as he watched the two flush with embarrassment.

 

"We're sorry Harry. We didn't mean to make you-" Remus began, but was cut off by Harry.

 

"You two were mates before I came into my inheritance. I honestly would find it concerning if you two weren't somewhat intimate with each other," Harry said, while blushing himself at the thought of being intimate with Remus and Severus. "So anything new happen while I was sleeping?"

 

"We have an appointment with Gringotts tomorrow morning," Sirius said in between bites.

 

"Think I'll finally get my key?" Harry asked. He was generally curious about it since he had only seen his key the one time Hagrid had taken him down to his vault. He looked up in surprise however when he heard Sirius drop his spoon and his mates shout out their surprise at his question.

 

"What do you mean 'finally get your key'? Are you telling me you don't have the key to at least your trust vault?" Sirius asked, anger creeping into his voice.

 

"Hagrid took me down to my vault when shopping for my first year and he had it with him. Never saw it again after that," Harry said softly sensing the tension in the room now.

 

"Well then, that will be another matter to be dealt with," Sirius grumbled as he attacked his food, not even tasting it anymore. Dinner became a quiet affair after than and soon Harry was taking bowls away to be cleaned in the sink. "Harry, we need to talk. Let Severus and Remus clean up."

 

"Okay," Harry wiped his hands on a towel before following Sirius to his study. He felt bad for leaving the dishes for his mates to clean up since they were the ones to cook the food. Harry sat down on the sofa where Sirius was now sitting when his godfather had patted the seat next to him. "So what's going on?"

 

"First I want to know how you're feeling about your inheritance and having Remus and Severus as mates?" Sirius watched as Harry's face looked away and became scrunched as he tried to put his thoughts together.

 

"Truthfully?" Harry saw Sirius's head give a nod from the corner of his eye. "I'm scared as hell. I know how I acted in the kitchen just now, but I wanted to be seen as confident and happy. I'm terrified. Terrified that they really don't want me to come into their relationship. Terrified that Severus still hates me even though my creature self has connected to him more than Remus, regardless that Remus and I actually liked each other before. And with my past Sirius, nothing good can come of it. After my birthday before you came for me, Vernon had beaten me because I 'looked pretty'.  I'm still not sure how I don't have scars from that day."

 

"When you were unconscious, you're magic put you into a healing coma and we placed you into salt water so it was more natural for your body and it healed you," Sirius supplied.

 

"And that's another thing!" Harry shouted as he jumped up from the sofa. "I know nothing about merfolk and Severus said I will not learn about them until this year. I get the basics about merfolk going off of my other form, but other than that I know nothing! No one mentioned that mum or dad were merfolk, so why me?"

 

"When we go to Gringotts tomorrow we can ask for a detailed family tree to see where the blood came into contact with the Potters. But in regards to you, do you know of Sirens?"

 

"Sing songs to bring men with evil thoughts to their deaths. I know the simple story," Harry said as he sat back down on the sofa.

 

"Right. Well Sirens and merfolk and closely related. You will probably gain an affinity for water elemental magic. Merfolk are also like Sirens in which they sometimes use their voice to lure sailors and ships into shallow, rocky areas and cause a wreck. Thusly merfolk have been labeled as dark creatures," Sirius said carefully, knowing that Harry would not take lightly to being called dark. "That does not mean you are a dark person Harry. It is just in general that merfolk are dark because they are known to be vengeful and can be dangerous. However, it would be best to keep your inheritance a secret for as long as possible."

 

"So I'm a dark creature who is fated to be mated to two other dark creatures?" Harry laughed at the ridiculousness of the situation he found himself in.

 

"Harry?" Sirius prompted, waiting until Harry looked at him. "Talk with them? Give them a chance to show themselves worthy of you. Just talk first, you can set the rules of what you do and how fast you do it. Give yourself time to figure out where the three of you now fit with each other. Also let them protect you. If people find out what you are, they will be there to keep you safe and let you to be yourself."

 

"I'll try Sirius. I actually like the thought of having someone to care for me without treating me like a child," Harry smiled at that thought.

 

"Good. There is something we discussed while you slept and we were wondering after we went to Gringotts, if you would allow us to move into Potter Manor? Out of you three, you hold a lordship and you should stay at your manor. Also it will give you room unlike here, plus an added bonus of it being much brighter and cleaner than Grimmauld," Sirius chuckled slightly.

 

"Of course, if you want to?"

 

"Up to you Harry."

 

"I would like to," Harry said as he looked away with a pensive look on his face. He wondered if Severus would be comfortable in the home of his school nemesis, but since Sirius said they had all talk he figured that Severus had somewhat agreed.

 

"Why don't you go spend some time with Remus and Severus?" Sirius suggested. He watched as Harry absently nodded his head before standing up and moving towards the door. "Come here Harry," Sirius held his arms open for his godson. He knew Harry was still scared and knew he needed to reassure the boy. "It'll be alright, Harry."

 

"Do you think Severus would okay with living at Potter Manor?" Harry did not want to upset Severus before he even got a chance to get to know him.

 

"Are you kidding with the size of the potions lab? Its every potions master's wet dream," Sirius barked out a laugh at Harry's flushed face. Oh, how much fun he was going to have teasing his godson. He pushed Harry towards the door. "Now go on."

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Meanwhile in kitchen, Remus had placed his head in the crook of his arms on the table and released a groan. He had made the mistake of watching his young mate walking out of the room. He was going to kill Sirius for buying Harry such tight fitting clothing. And with being so close to the full moon, it made the tightness in his own trousers feel extremely uncomfortable. He knew if anyone were to look at him, that his eyes were the golden hue of his wolf. He still didn't look up as he heard Severus move around gathering the dishes.

 

"He was quite the image, wasn't he?" Severus chuckled when his mate gave another groan. Their young mate gave him the same problem, but it was tenfold for Remus because of the full moon being tomorrow. "Did you see how his hair fanned out right about the line of his trousers? Or the way his shirt matched the color of his scales?" Severus bent down to whisper in his mate's ear.

 

"Are you trying to kill me Severus? Or just trying to kill you and Harry," Remus said before reaching behind him and tangling his hand in Severus's hair. He turned his head and pushed his tongue into the warm mouth. Upon tasting his mate, Remus let loose a deep growl. Without breaking the kiss, Remus pushed his chair back and pulled the dark haired man into his lap. With one hand in the soft hair and one around Severus's waist, he thrust up his hips. Both men moaned at the friction and Severus pushed back down onto Remus's hard length.

 

"Ahem?" Both men pulled back at the sound of someone clearing their throat. Severus scrambled off Remus's lap when he noticed Harry standing in the doorway.

 

"Harry!" Remus said when he noticed who had interrupted them. He jumped away from his seat as if it the reason for him loosing control like that. He roughly ran a hand through his hair, trying to calm himself down. Remus couldn't meet Harry's eyes after what he was sure Harry had witnessed and mumbled out an apology.

 

"Can we sit and talk?" Harry gestured towards the table. He was completely embarrassed by what he had walked into and felt guilty for interrupting Severus and Remus. That feeling did not go away when Severus and Remus took seats at opposite ends of the table and had him sit in the middle. He looked down at his lap and twisted his hands nervously as he tried to think of what to say.

 

"Harry?" Severus questioned when his young mate did not say anything. He was worried that Harry may feel rejected now because he had seen him and Remus twice while being intimate with each other. He reached out a hand and gently touched Harry's shoulder. Severus inwardly winced when the young man flinched.

 

"Sorry, just a bit nervous," Harry said with a nervous laugh. If these men were supposed to be their mates, surely he would be more comfortable with them? He thought back to his bedroom and when he was in the tub and tried to think of why he felt more comfortable then. "I think we should start with just getting to know each other first, get over our old relationship. Remus you were like a second godfather and Severus you were my hated potions professor. The three of us being mates obviously changes those perspectives."

 

"Good idea. How about we just go on dates between the three of us? Maybe once in a while just the two of us?" Remus suggested. It was important that they are compatible as a triad, but also individually.

 

"Are you going to be alright being seen with us?" Severus asked.

 

"Actually yes, I like the idea of showing off my mates. But I may ask the same of you? It is obvious that you hide what you are and that you are with Remus. If we go to public places, people will see you as well with Remus and I," Harry countered. He saw from the corner of his eye that Remus had looked up at Severus with hope on his face. It seemed clear as Severus's gaze lowered under the scrutiny of Remus, that it was a topic they had discussed previously. It had only seemed fair that Harry question Severus about being seen with them if the man had not felt comfortable with the idea in the past when it was just him and Remus.

 

"All the more reason to have dates as individual couples and as a triad," Remus said. He reached over and squeezed one of Severus's hands, he understood why they had hidden their relationship. But he hoped that would all change now that the war was over.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> some mild bashing on Dumbledore, but it won't get too bad later in the story. hope you enjoy it. And don't forget, you can find me on twitter where I make tweets about upcoming chapters or if I do post any new chapters. Feel free to follow me @hyde1403

Harry, Severus, and Remus talked for a few more hours that night, just getting used to each other. Harry had asked about Remus's and Severus's first mating and how it felt going from enemies in school to mates seemingly over night. Severus ignored the bitter feeling of disappointment when he realized Harry didn't remember him telling the story already, so he let Remus tell most of the story.

After feeling more comfortable with Remus and Severus, Harry became more open about his thoughts and feelings. He wanted to continue talking with his mates, but they had more than just that night and remembering that they needed to go to Gringotts in the morning, Harry called it a night. He was pleasantly surprised when Remus and Severus walked him to his room, as if they were walking him home after a first date. Harry just hoped that was all they did, and it seemed his thoughts were obvious.

"Don't worry, we're just here to say goodnight," Remus said. He brushed his hand over his young mate's sharp cheekbones and smiled at the blush that appeared, outlining the underlying scales. He looked into the deep green eyes that were half-lidded. "Goodnight Harry."

Harry knew he should show some type of affection towards his mates, to show how much he did want this, but he was unsure of how. The only affection he had received was from Sirius and Mrs. Weasley, and that was only hugging. Would that be alright for mates? They had only shared small touches so far, like Remus touching his cheek. Maybe hugging Remus and Severus would be acceptable. Gathering all of his courage, Harry stepped forward and wrapped his arms around Remus. He was extremely nervous until he felt his werewolf counterpart wrap his arms around Harry. Harry tightened his hold before whispering to Remus. "Goodnight Remus." Harry released the man and turned to his Veela mate. Again, he nervously wrapped his arms around Severus, but smiled when he felt arms wrap almost immediately around him. He nuzzled into the man's chest when he felt the dark Veela bury his nose into his hair and take in his scent. "Goodnight Severus," Harry whispered before retreating into his room. He slumped to the floor in front of his door with a large, goofy grin on his face.

In his excitement, Remus pulled Severus in for a fierce kiss. When he released his mate, Remus chuckled at the shocked look on the man's face. Slightly acting like a child in a candy story, Remus pulled Severus by the hand down the hall towards their room. No one noticed Sirius standing at the end of the hall, happy to see his friends and godson so happy.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Harry groaned when sunlight suddenly streaked across his eyes. In hopes of it going away, Harry turned over and buried further into his duvet and pillows to block out the piercing rays. His eyebrows scrunched up when he heard a bark like laughter. Peering out from his nest, Harry glared at his godfather who was standing by the window.

"Come on Harry, time to get up. I have your robes picked out so go get a shower and dressed. Breakfast will be ready soon," Sirius said. As he walked by Harry's bed, he pulled off the duvet. "I'll take this for good measure," he said between fits of laughter at Harry's squeal of displeasure.

Downstairs, Remus was still smiling from last night as he set about making breakfast. Still unsure of Harry's preference for meals he made a wide range of food to satisfy everyone's morning cravings. He pressed a kiss to Severus's temple as he placed a cup of black coffee in front of his sleepy mate. He looked up when Sirius entered the kitchen, laughing softly to himself.

"What did you do to my poor mate, Padfoot?" Remus asked as he turned back to preparing the food.

"I only woke him up," Sirius replied, feigning innocence.

"Mhm," was the only reply Remus gave as he handed Severus another cup of coffee. He was sure his mate would have had a go at his friend if he had already consumed his second cup. Sirius should be grateful that Severus was not properly caffeinated. Turning back to the all of the food, he called back to Sirius. "What are you in the mood for?"

"What do you have?" Sirius asked as he fixed himself a cup of tea.

"Just about everything," Remus supplied as he fixed a plate of what he thought Severus may want that morning.

"Eggs, toast, and bacon?" Sirius formed it as a question. There were too many foods to pinpoint an exact smell as to what his friend had made. He looked over to the door behind Severus and saw Harry creeping into the kitchen. His godson gave him a sign to remain silent on the fact he had entered.

"Of course," Remus said from the counter and began a plate for Sirius. He seemed oblivious to Harry walking up behind him. Sirius kept quiet, but smirked as he waited to see what was going to happen. He looked away and saw that Severus was finally beginning to wake up. Sirius nudged at Severus and jerked his head over to Harry and Remus.

Severus smirked as he watched his younger mate creep up to Remus, but what Harry did not know was that Severus had something else planned. As Harry began reaching his arms around Remus, Severus got up silently and pulled Harry to his chest. When Harry yelped in surprise, Remus jumped and dropped the plates he had just picked up. Sirius began laughing so hard, he actually fell out of his chair, sending Severus and Harry into rolling laughter. The only one not amused was Remus.

"I'm, glad I can be a source of entertainment after fixing you all breakfast," Remus huffed as he flicked his wand towards the mess on the floor.

"I'm sorry Remus. I was laughing at Sirius. Now who Severus and Sirius were laughing at, I don't know," Harry quieted down once he noticed his mate's mood had dropped. He walked over to the man, still next to the counter, and pushed him towards the table. "I'll fix the plates, go sit down."

"Thank you Harry," Remus sat down at the table and sent glares to his other mate and best friend.

"My Gods Remus! How much food did you make?" Harry stared wide-eyed at the large expanse of food before him. He thanked the stars for preservation charms.

"Well I wasn't sure what everyone would like," Remus said as he fixed himself some tea. "Especially you, Harry. I don't know what kind of diet you'll want. Some merfolk don't eat meat, so I made sure you had plenty to choose from."

"Thank you. I'm not quite sure yet myself. The meal last night was very good, but none of the meat here puts me off." Harry placed plates in front of everyone; mostly meat for Remus; eggs, toast, and bacon for Sirius; and just toast with jam for Severus. Harry tucked into his own breakfast of porridge and a dish of fruit. It was something he would normally eat for breakfast and so he hadn't bothered testing any new eating habits.

Breakfast had quieted down for the occupants of Grimmauld until it was time to go to Gringotts. Rather than apparate to Diagon Alley and be accosted by Harry's fans, the four men decided to floo to the bank. Many people knew of the floo room that lead to the Goblin domain, but most liked to be seen walking into the bank, hoping to seem as if they had more money than they actually did. Sirius took charge of their group and walked ahead of everyone, walking up to the head desk.

"Name?" came the snarled voice of the goblin seated behind the raised desk. It was odd to think the goblins coveted respect and manners and yet most did not even look up to greet their customers and yet Sirius managed to stay pleasant.

"Harry James Potter and others upon request of a summons," Sirius evenly replied, albeit a tad tense. The goblin scribbled something on a different piece of parchment from where he was working and again addressed them without looking up.

"To your left, the office at the end," the goblin pointed with one grizzly hand. The creatures had always fascinated Harry, but also frightened him even since his first visit at eleven. Harry concentrated on the feeling he was getting from the goblins and he began to become uneasy. It was as if his instincts were telling him to leave the bank and to not be near the goblins. To alleviate his seemingly irrational fear, Harry pressed closer to Sirius, but also let out a whimper so quiet only Remus and Severus were able to hear thanks to their superior hearing. The werewolf and veela pressed closer from behind to ensure that Harry felt safe and protected from the goblins. He did not feel totally safe and he still wanted to leave, but having the presence of his mates soothed him.

"It'll be alright pup," Sirius said quietly as they moved to the office they were directed to. He smiled when Harry gave an unconscious noise of approval to being called pup, because Sirius knew that was the name young merfolk were called. When at the door, Sirius moved to knock on the door, but did not startle when the door opened itself before he had the chance too. "When you go in, be sure to bow," Sirius said quickly and barely waited for Harry's nod of understanding before he walked into the office. He waited until he was standing in front of the desk before he politely bowed and saw out of the corner of his eye, Harry and the others doing the same.

"Welcome Mister Potter, Lord Black, Master Lupin, and Master Snape," the goblin said inclining its head towards them. Sirius stood straight and sat down in the chair to the left with Harry on his right and the others seated on the other side of Harry. "Firstly, congratulations on your inheritance Mister Potter. Merfolk seem to be decreasing in numbers recently," the goblin sneered towards Harry, or at least that was how Sirius was interpreting the look.

Harry on the other hand knew what the look went, or at least his creature side supplied it. It was a leer. He did not know what the goblin could possibly want with him, but the look made him feel completely unsafe and he wanted to go back to Grimmauld Place. He fought the urge to let out a whine, thinking it would only encourage the goblin more, before talking quietly. "Thank you sir." He leaned to the side a bit when he felt Remus's arm drape across the back of his chair.

"Right then, because you have come into your inheritance you are now eligible to accept your lordship," the goblin said as he shuffled some papers around.

"Okay," Harry said. It was still odd to think he had a lordship and he really could care less about it, but he and his mates needed a safe place to live and this would give him that. He was brought out of his thoughts by Sirius.

"If I may?" Sirius asked looking at the goblin. When he got a nod in return, he continued with his plans. "Harry has only recently learned of his lordship and though he is of age thanks to the creature inheritance, I think it would better it Harry only takes on as the heir and I will delegate the Potter estates. I can teach him about his lordship before it is given to him and when he feels that he is ready."

"And you know that you are Mister Potter's magical guardian?" The goblin asked.

"Yes, I was named godfather and all rights should have been passed to me. Even during the time of my incarceration."

"Would you mind providing a drop of blood so we can verify? As my letter stated, there is an issue of false guardianship," the goblin said as he pulled forth a needle to prick Sirius's finger with and a piece of parchment that would be used to identify his blood. "Mister Potter we need your blood also to verify that who you are."

"Of course," Sirius said before he pricked his finger and allowed one drop to fall onto the parchment. Immediately writing began to appear stating who he was and what titles he held. Satisfied, the goblin placed the parchment on a pile of others and pushed a fresh one towards Harry. Harry uncertainly looked at Sirius for reassurance. His creature side did not like this idea and he wished he could voice his opinion, but the goblin in front of him kept his mouth shut. "Go ahead," Sirius side, watching carefully as Harry pricked his finger and let a drop of blood fall before pulling back. Sirius quickly pulled out his wand and healed the finger before any other drops fell.

"Well it appears you are exactly who you say, which we knew of course," the goblin sneered once again, before glaring over at Remus who let out a small growl at the look that was thrown towards Harry. Remus was not the only one having the urge to strike at the goblin. Severus now understood why Harry was so apprehensive earlier, he could vaguely recall potions that used merfolk blood and they were very rare. Rare enough to earn a pretty sickle for the greedy goblins. "Ah yes, the dutiful mates. Of course with the permission of Lord Black and Mister Potter, you will be allowed to live with them." the goblin had stressed the word allowed as if the thing would sooner put them in a dog house out in the rain before living with Harry. "After the initial mating, a bonding ceremony will have to be completed and thus you will be given rings stating you are consort to Lord Potter. Strangely, there are more than on consort ring already in the Potter vault and so a duplicate will not be needed."

"Thank you," Sirius cut in before Remus or Severus had a chance to attack the infuriating goblin. He did not think he would help to stop them, but rather help in assaulting the nasty creature; however that would be a bad idea. "Is there anything that needs to be discussed?"

"Yes," the goblin said as it shuffled through more parchments. "Here it is. Since you, Lord Black, are Mister Potter's guardian in everyway, there is a matter of Mister Potter's keys and the allowance that has been given to the supposed magical guardian."

"Who was it?" Harry asked although he had an idea of who took things from him, based on everyone's reactions that morning about his keys, but he needed to know for sure.

"Headmaster Albus Dumbledore. We can issue new keys to all of your vaults and stop all transactions that were authorized by him. Is that acceptable?"

"Yes it will," Sirius took back over. He placed a hand on Harry's shoulder to keep him from speaking. Talking about anything other than the vaults would keep them here longer and he did not want to take that risk. "Is that all?"

"Yes I believe that is it. I will send notice if I need you to return," the goblin said as he fixed his stare back onto Harry.

"Thank you, we shall be leaving now," Sirius stood up and gave a light bow to the goblin before leaving the room knowing that Severus and Remus would protect Harry. But it seemed he should be flanking Remus when he heard the werewolf give another low growl. When he looked back he saw his friend pull Harry into his side as they walked past the goblin with Severus behind them who gave a dangerous hiss in the goblin's direction. Creatures and their ridiculous hormones, Sirius thought. Once they were safely outside of the bank with no further incidents, Sirius turned to the trio. "Right do any of you need anything while we're in Diagon?"

"I could use a few potion ingredients," Severus said already heading in the direction to the apothecary. Harry and Sirius both groaned as they begrudgingly followed. When they entered the shop, Severus immediately headed to the counter to ask about ingredients kept in the back which left Sirius, Harry, and Remus to wander about themselves. Naturally, however, Remus went to the bookshelves while Harry and Sirius found where the amortentia potions were kept.

"What do you think Severus and Remus would smell if I put some on?" Harry asked jokingly. It was ridiculous if people needed to use this stuff and he was thankful to have two mates who he knew would never try to do that.

"Why don't you do it and we'll see?" Sirius snickered, always looking to cause mischief. "Although I would not like to know what turns them on, but it would be funny to watch them follow you like lost puppies," Sirius laughed at his own joke, naturally.

"You're a bad influence because now I'm curious," Harry looked around to make sure no one was watching and he tried to ignore Sirius's snickering as he dipped his fingers into the potion and rub the potion over his neck knowing that Remus and Severus would easily smell it there. This was just horrible after he had just thought about being thankful that no one would use it on him. But he was curious as to what scents would turn on his mates the most and didn't that just make him blush beet red. He had only just hugged his mates and already he was thinking of how to turn them on. Gods, he was horrible. Shoving Sirius out of the way, Harry first made his way up to the counter where Severus was waiting for the clerk to come back.

"Harry, did you-" Severus was cut-off by the most delicious smell flooding his noise as Harry walked up to him. It reminded him of the smell of the sea and caramels. They were his favorite things in the world and they seemed to cover Harry. His creature side quickly taking over, Severus pulled Harry against him and buried his nose into Harry's shoulder trying to get closer to the scent rolling off of his mate. And that's when he noticed it, the subtle twinge of potion making. He gathered himself before pulling back, hoping that he did not scare his mate by his sudden affections. Although it didn't seem like Harry was objecting to his attentions, his breathing had quickened and his pupils were blown, but he could feel rushed once he regained control over himself. "Harry, care to tell me why you are covered in amortentia?"

"I," Harry had to clear his throat before continuing. "I wanted to know what scent attracted you the most," Harry finally got out while trying to fight the blush that no doubt covered his face and also the arousal he had suddenly felt when Severus pulled him against his body. Gathering his courage, Harry looked up into the eyes of his mate which were still slightly hazy from lust. "Well?"

"The sea and caramels," Severus answered. Realizing he was stepping closer to Harry once again, that scent still consuming him, he cleared his throat and turned back to the counter. Obviously his mate was being quit the little Slytherin today and decided to help him out, but he would keep an eye of Harry just in case. "Go see what Remus has found would you? I'm almost done here."

"Yes Severus," Harry almost purred, amusing himself with the shudder that ran through Severus. He smirked when Severus gave him one last lustful look before turning away once again. So Harry made his ways to the stacks of books in search of his other mate. Severus liked the sea and caramels, then he would just have to order some sea salt caramels when he had the chance. When he found Remus in one of the back stacks, the werewolf was already staring at him, nostrils flaring as he scented the air. "Remus," Harry gasped when he suddenly found himself pressed against a stack with Remus pressing into his front. The shot of arousal through his body was intoxicating and the scent of Remus's own arousal brought his creature forth.

"My mate," Remus growled out as he pressed his nose into Harry's neck, inhaling the scent that was consuming his mate. Had Harry always smelled this amazing? 

"Remus step back," Harry gasped out. As much as his creature side wanted this now, he was not ready and was able to form a coherent thought. He was nervous when Remus stiffened before stepping back and was holding onto the shelf behind him. Taking a deep breath to clear his mind, he gave a reassuring smile to Remus who was clearing battling himself. "Sorry for doing that, but I put some amortentia on myself because I wanted to know what scent attracted you the most. I did not mean to harm you or anything, please believe that?"

"Harry," Remus ground out. Moony was very close to the surface and he was honestly surprised he had listened when Harry said to step back. He was worried that he had hurt Harry or pushed his youngest mate too far with his forcefulness. Rather than argue and hoping to get out sooner, he decided to just answer Harry's question and then taking Severus back to their room to relieve some of his tension. "Chocolate and rain." He snorted when he watched as Harry gave him a beaming smile. He had almost assaulted his mate in the potions store and his mate was happy with him. "Let's get out of here, please."

"Come on Remus," Severus said offering his arm to Remus to take them back to Grimmauld Place as Sirius took Harry.


	8. Chapter 8

When they arrived back to Grimmauld Place, Remus dragged Severus up the stairs ignoring Sirius's reminder of the full moon in a few hours. Harry watched with a blank face as the two disappeared, but visibly winced when he heard a door slam shut. He wondered what could have gone wrong and he did not realize that he had began to ascend the stairs until there was a hand on his shoulder, stopping his movements. Harry looked back at Sirius with a confused look. "Sirius?"

"You're not ready to go up there Harry," Sirius said, kicking himself when Harry flinched at the implications of his words. He also wanted to go hex his friend for allowing his wolf to control him so much. Remus had been doing so well with controlling his urges that morning, but at the presence of Harry's blood and then the scent of amortentia in the potion's shop had proven to be too much. And now it seemed it was going to affect Harry.

"Do you think everything is okay?" Harry asked, staring wide-eyed at the ceiling. He couldn't hear anything and that was making him nervous.

"Harry, you know tonight is the full moon right?" Sirius internally groaned as he thought about where this conversation was about to go. He was meant to be Uncle Sirius when Harry was born, the go-to person for mischief. But thanks to the war, he took on the responsibility of 'educating' Harry. He sat next to Harry when he got a nod from his godson. "At the full moon, Remus's senses and urges are heightened. When they become too much before the change, he needs an outlet and that outlet is almost always his mate. Or mates for in the future."

"Oh," realization dawned on Harry's face and he looked back up to the ceiling before his face went deep red. He coughed a bit from embarrassment before speaking again. "I guess using the amortentia was a bad idea."

"Well that depends," Sirius wheezed out while laughing. "Did you figure out what you wanted to know? The only way it would be a bad idea is if you didn't succeed."

"Yeah," Harry said, scratching at the back of his neck trying to displace his embarrassment. "I need some things ordered."

"Oh," Sirius quirked an eyebrow at Harry. As disturbing at the thought of Harry being Remus and Severus could be, he decided to have some fun his godson. "And pray tell what your dear godfather could have delivered for you? Do you need some magazines or products?"

"Sirius!" Harry groaned be burying his face into a pillow. Of all things Sirius could do, suggesting buying something of that nature for him was too much. How would he ever be able to come face to face with his mates now with these thoughts in his head. 

"Sorry, its just too easy to tease you. So what did you need?"

"I need sea salt caramels and Remus's favorite chocolate," Harry mumbled into the pillow, but loudly enough for Sirius to hear him.

"He loves dark chocolate with chili, never understood why," Sirius said with amusement in his voice. He gave Harry a pat on the back before getting up to make the owl order to the chocolatier that made Remus's chocolates and no doubt would have the caramels that Harry wanted for Severus. When Sirius came back to the sitting room, he found Harry still sitting on the sofa, but staring at the ceiling again. "Harry?"

"Does Severus go with Remus on the full moon?" Harry asked.

"Usually," Sirius replied, curious where this might go.

"Where do they normally go?"

"On the other side of the black lake, in the forest."

"Do you think they would let me go with them?" Ah. So that was why Harry was asking him about Remus's full moon habits. He knew that Moony would never hurt Harry and Severus would be there to protect him just in case, but he was nervous to allow Harry to go.

"I don't know, you'll have to ask when they come back down," Sirius answered. He looked up to the clock and decided to go make lunch for him and Harry and wait for the other two to join, knowing it would take awhile before they did.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

An hour before sunset, Remus and Severus finally came downstairs and landed heavily in the chairs at the kitchen table. They looked up when they not only sensed when Harry entered the kitchen, but could also smell him thanks to their heightened senses after their activities from earlier. Remus smiled and waved Harry forward when he continued to stand in the doorway. "What's on your mind Harry?"

"Could I come with you? Sirius said that Severus goes with you normally and I was just wondering if you would let me come to," Harry quickly asked, staring nervously at his trainers.

"Harry, I don't think-" Remus was cut-off by Harry.

"Please! Sirius said the spot you go to is on the edge of the Black Lake. I could just sit in the shallows and transform so Moony would recognize me. Just please," Harry stepped forward as he pleaded with Remus. Seeing that Remus was about to object more and knowing he didn't have much time, Harry decided to let his creature side out a bit more. He felt the scales on his face flare up and he let his eyes grow big and let out a quiet whine. He watched out of the corner of his eye as Severus trilled in automatic response and looked to Remus with his own pleading eyes.

"Fine, fine," Remus growled as he stood up. "My Gods, I can't resist when both of you do that. And Severus you look utterly ridiculous," Remus mumbled as he left the kitchen towards the front entrance to leave for the full moon. He turned around when he noticed neither of his mates were following him. "I'm going to leave you here if you feel the need to stay in the kitchen." Remus smirked when he heard both men quickly make their way towards him. He turned to Severus first. "Apparate to our spot, I'll bring Harry."

"Of course," Severus said before spinning on the spot and leaving with a sharp pop. Remus turned and looked down at his youngest mate and sighed. He wasn't sure what was going to happen tonight and he had hoped this wouldn't come for awhile yet. But alas here he was wrapping an arm Harry's shoulders. He paused when he saw the beaming smile Harry gave him, his gratitude for being allowed to come evident on his face. It gave Moony, who was very close to the surface, a sense of pride and joy at being able to make his new mate smile so wonderfully with this simple gift. Remus concentrated on where he had to go and spun himself and Harry in the spot and apparated away.

Harry opened his eyes when he knew that they had landed and looked around the area. The sky promised a clear night and the dense forest was close by to the small clearing, Harry could hear scuttles of animals moving away sensing the oncoming change of Remus. He turned away from the daunting woods and gasped when he saw the darkening waters of the lake. The water seemed to call to him and Harry found himself walking towards it. He didn't register either Remus or Severus as he passed them as he got closer to the shore.

"Harry?' Severus asked as he was ignored as he watched Harry fixate on the water. He was reaching out to Harry when he felt Remus stop his arm. "Remus?"

"He'll be fine. Transform please and help me get ready," Remus said. He turned around and walked past the edge of trees. Harry would be focused on the water and not go looking for him as he worked his clothes off and handed them to Severus. He always took off his clothes before the transformation because he often got tangled in them. He shivered as the cold air of the forest, regardless of what season it was, brushed against his skin. Suddenly he heard a splash in the water and Harry's laughter following. "He's happy."

"It would seem so," Severus said as he looked back towards the shore. He sighed before looking back to Remus, he frowned when he saw his mate twitch and begin rubbing at his arms. Severus called forth his creature magic and transformed into his true form. He felt his heavy wings rip through his back painlessly and out of his shirt, felt the hair on his head turn into feathers that framed his face. He didn't let his face change so that he would be able to talk to Harry if needed. After his own change, he walked over to Remus and wrapped his wings around his mate to calm his nerves.

"Severus? Remus?" Severus heard Harry call out. It would seem the newness of the lake had warned off and his little mate noticed that he was alone. Remus stiffened in his wings' embrace and knew that Remus was not ready for Harry to see him like this. He was like this when Severus and Remus had first mated and knew about his mate's insecurities about his body.

"One moment Harry," Severus called back. He could feel the trembles and vibrations of Remus's skin and knew that the change was about to happen and he stepped back, pulling his wings away from the werewolf. Even after all of these years, it was still difficult to watch Remus go through this, having to listen to the howls and whimpers of pain. It was a necessary evil. When his mate's bones began snapping and skin began stretching, Severus crooned to let his mate know he was there and to help soothe him. Once there was a large wolf laying pitifully on the ground did Severus finally walk over, sitting on the ground and pulled Moony's head onto his lap and ran his fingers through the tawny colored fur. Seeing Moony's breathing begin to slow, Severus let out a loud trill to let Harry know they were alright. What answered shocked them both.

When you're weary, feeling small,  
When tears are in your eyes, I will dry them all;  
I'm on your side. When times get rough  
And friends just can't be found,  
Like a bridge over troubled water  
I will lay me down.  
Like a bridge over troubled water  
I will lay me down.

When you're down and out,  
When you're on the street,  
When evening falls so hard  
I will comfort you.  
I'll take your part.  
When darkness comes  
And pain is all around,  
Like a bridge over troubled water  
I will lay me down.  
Like a bridge over troubled water  
I will lay me down.

Sail on silvergirl,  
Sail on by.  
Your time has come to shine.  
All your dreams are on their way.  
See how they shine.  
If you need a friend  
I'm sailing right behind.  
Like a bridge over troubled water  
I will ease your mind.  
Like a bridge over troubled water  
I will ease your mind.

 

It was soft and gentle. Part way through the song, Mooony had gotten up and began walking towards the shore where they had left Harry, Severus following with his wings tucked to his back so twigs and branches wouldn't snag them. When they cleared the trees they saw Harry in his true form sitting on a large stone with his tail in the water, his face pointed up towards the moon as he sang. The song had soothing touch that reached down into Severus and made him want Harry even more than just the lust he had felt. He looked down to see Moony relaxed and almost asleep with his head resting on his paws. It was odd to see because once the pain was forgotten, Moony was usually very excitable and wanting to run right away. But Severus understood the true meaning of the song. It wasn't to soothe them, although it did. No, this song was a promise. 

"You've fully accepted us," Severus spoke aloud, more to himself than Harry, after the song was over. The song was a promise to be their mate and to help as much as he could. 

"Of course," Harry replied, looking back. He gasped when he saw his two mates watching him intently. He had never seen such magnificent wings as he watched Severus stretch them out, as if displaying himself for Harry's approval. The moonlight cast an eerie glow on the black feathers, his feather-like hair had actually turned into feathers, his black eyes turned dark blue that seemed to swirl like dark waters. Next to Severus was a wolf which his mind supplied as Moony. The large wolf had tawny coloring with large amber eyes. He knew that seeing Moony would spike fear in any normal person, but looking at the wolf just made him want to pet him.

"You're even more beautiful when you're in natural water, rather than a tub," Severus said. Harry glowed with the moonlight bouncing off of the white and grey scales. He seemed to have an inner-light that made him stand out against the black waters. His chest swelled at the thought that this amazing creature was just his and Moony.

"And you're peacocking," Harry said laughing. That is what Severus was doing as he spread his wings out and he saw Severus's chest puff out a bit. It was amusing and endearing, but unnecessary when you already had two mates.

"I am not 'peacocking' as you put it," Severus huffed. Harry laughed more when Severus crossed his arms and tucked his wings behind his back, clearly embarrassed at being caught. 

"Don't worry, Severus. I like this form very much," Harry said with a slight blush which only made the scales on his face stand out more. Harry laughed when Moony decided to bark at him, coming close to the water's edge trying to get close to him. "Don't like being ignored then?" Harry asked. He smiled warmly when Moony gave a snort as a way of answering him. Deciding to be playful, Harry splashed some water at Moony. Both Severus and Harry laughed as the werewolf jumped back with a yelp and shook himself to be rid of the water. With as much of a glare as a werewolf could give, Moony actually turned around and began walking away, but not before nudging Severus closer to the water as a way to keep him there.

"Moony?" Severus asked as he watched his older mate walk into the forest. He would have thought that Moony would stay most of the night because of Harry, but it would seem that was not the case. He shrugged anyway, thinking the werewolf was just going to do some hunting like he always did and so he decided to find a more dryer rock to sit on and spend time with Harry. Severus looked towards his younger mate and saw his green eyes wide with a hint of fear in them. "Do not worry about him, he's probably gone to hunt a rabbit or some other creature."

"He's not mad at me is he?" Harry asked.

"No, usually he's much more playful than this, but every full moon is different," Severus responded, turning his gaze to the reason they were gathered there. He remembered his first full moon with Remus. Severus had been out of his mind with fear, and oddly enough Moony had done the same thing as just now. Shortly after he changed, Moony had wandered off, but made it clear that Severus was to stay. When the werewolf had returned, he had dropped a tooth at Severus's feet as a token. With a fond smile, he remembered taking a feather from one of his wings and giving it in return.

That's when it clicked for Severus. Moony was probably going and removing another tooth that would grow back to give to Harry as a token for protection and to return the acceptance from Harry. Feeling slightly idiotic at his own slow thoughts, Severus wrapped his wings around himself so that Harry could not see what he was doing and inspected his feathers. He wanted to choose the best one, although he was not an extremely vain creature like most Veelas, but Harry was perfect and deserved the best. Finding a long, pitch black feather that was more downy than most, he carefully plucked out the feather. He grimaced at the slight pinprick of pain before standing up from his rock and moving towards Harry. He knew he was caught showing off for Harry, having his creature side out more so than usual, and he was doing again just now. Severus stretched out his wings and held them high so Harry could see them well. Ignoring the feeling of his boots getting wet, Severus approached Harry in the water and presented him with the feather.

"What's this?" Harry asked reaching out for the feather. When he picked it up, he could barely feel it, it was so soft. He brushed it across his cheek and smile when it tickled his nose. Knowing it was important, but not understanding it fully, Harry held the feather close to him before looking up at Severus and smiling.

 

"You gave us your song, so here is my token. A promise to protect you," Severus stated. He turned his head when he heard Moony came back to the shore. The werewolf's apparent aversion to water forgotten, Moony trotted up to Harry and nudged at a hand. When Harry held it out, Moony dropped a tooth into the open palm. "And that is Moony's promise."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song from this chapter was called Bridge Over The Water. You can find the song at the following link:  
> From 


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> no warnings for this chapter except for some cute fluffy feelings. Also for those who have been asking about a physical token from Harry, he will give one later, but it won't be scales.

Severus was the first to wake up in the morning, having the sun's first rays hitting him in the eyes and his wings were wrapped around Remus and Harry. He relished in the feeling of having both of his mates pressed against him like this and wished they could stay like this. He smiled as he remembered the rest of the night. Harry had placed the feather and tooth that he and Remus had given their young mate onto a dry rock away from the water as if they were precious gifts. The young man obviously got disinterested quickly because after he set them down, Harry decided to splash water at Severus. With an irritated hiss Severus used his wings to fly overhead away from any more water. Moony then had decided to try to catch the flying Veela in some odd game. After a few minutes however, Moony grew tired and went to hunt. That was when Severus helped Harry out of the water to the tree they were currently leaning against. 

Severus looked down at his mates and noticed that Harry was once again naked. He had forgotten that happened and he only had Remus's clothes from when he changed out of them. Knowing that Harry would not appreciate having to be naked while him and Remus were clothed, so Severus carefully pulled out his wand and sent a patronus to Sirius to bring a change of clothes for Harry and he would just spell them onto him. He wanted to get up and stretch because of sleeping against a tree his neck and back were in pain, but he didn't want to wake up his mates until at least Harry was dressed. Just then Sirius apparated to their clearing.

When Sirius arrived in the clearing, he was shocked to see the reason behind the need for him to bring a change of clothes for Harry. It was more than he ever wanted to see of his godson who was curled into Severus's side. He was angry that Severus would have pushed Harry into any type of physical relationship and during the full moon! Remus would not have been able to control the situation. Trying to ignore the rising anger for the moment, Sirius spelled on Harry's clothes and went in search of Remus's to dress him. As he moved around, he also ignored Severus, who was watching him intently and trying to talk to him. Once he gathered Remus's clothes and spelled those on as well. The werewolf began to awaken as Sirius stood in front of the trio.

"I'll be waiting at the house," Sirius bit out. Severus raised one eyebrow at the animagus's tone, while Remus looked up confused as Sirius apparated away. 

"What was that about?" Remus asked as he stretched and grimaced as his muscles protested the movement and bones popped. When he yawned, he felt a dull ache in his jaw and he briefly wondered why, but his mind supplied what Moony did during the night.

"I don't think he knows that Harry's clothes do not transfigure with him," Severus said as he watched his older mate stretch, taking in the sight of the muscles shifting. "I had to send a patronus asking him to bring clothes for Harry."

"Ah," was all Remus said. Now he knew what would have upset his friend. He just hoped that Sirius would actually believe that neither of them would try anything with Harry so soon knowing it would come up later once they arrived back at Grimmauld. Remus decided not to dwell on it. He looked to where Harry was curled up against Severus and smiled. "I guess the full moon tired him out?"

"Yes. He was even more playful than Moony," Severus responded looking down at his sleeping mate. He did not want to wake Harry, but knew that he had too. They were planning on moving to Potter Manor today so that they would have some time to settle in before preparing to leave for the new school year. Deciding not to think on that yet, Severus shook Harry's shoulder to wake him. "Harry, it is time to wake up."

"Hm?" Harry mumbled sleepily. He looked up into the face of Severus and blushed as he realized how close he was to his mate. Trying to hide his embarrassment and to ensure Severus did not feel rejected by him, Harry sat up and stretched, trying to hide his face. He looked around and saw the lake glittering under the sunlight and once again he felt enthralled by the promise of its watery depths. He looked back in confusion when he felt someone grab his hand and saw Remus looking amused. Harry looked around and realized that he had walked away from Severus and had almost reached the shore line of the lake. He felt his face flush in embarrassment again before turning away from the water and the temptation. Now that he could see the clearing, Harry was amazed by the beauty of it. The dark, imposing feel of the forest clashed with the serene calmness of the lake. Looking around once more, Harry's eyes caught sight of something rest of a rock near by. Walking over, Harry found a single large black feather and a sharp tooth resting together. "What's this?"

"How much do you remember of last night?" Severus asked as he walked to where Remus was standing watching their young mate. He looked to Remus as the werewolf wrapped an arm around his waist, patiently waiting Harry to remember what happened and the promise they made.

"We came here and I went straight to the lake. I remember getting this huge urge to sing," Harry trailed off here as he remembered singing to his mates, promising himself to them. He couldn't remember why he felt the need to do so, or why that particular song, but it felt right at the time. Then the rest of the night came to him. He gasped as he remembered Severus turning away before presenting him with the feather he was currently holding and then Moony coming up to him and dropping the tooth at his feet. He remembered Severus saying that it was their tokens to protect him, their own promises to him. Once he knew what the feather and tooth was for, Harry went in search for something he could use as string. He looked to the forest and decided to just transfigure a branch. Wanting to surprise his mates since it was obvious they were getting impatient with waiting for his response, Harry turned towards them and held his hands up. "Stay here, please?"

"Alright," Remus said cautiously. He gasped when he saw Harry turn and jog towards the forest. He began running after him, to protect him from anything that was within the forest, but was stopped by his other mate. Remus turned to Severus and growled for the veela to release him.

"Trust him," was all Severus said. While Remus and Severus stared into the forest hoping to see Harry come back, Harry was busy. He had found a sturdy branch that he deemed worthy of becoming a piece of string for him. Harry transfigured it and shaped it to fit around his around, next he lifted his wand to the tooth in his hand and making his intent clear because he did not know the real spell, Harry wordlessly drilled a small hole into the tooth that was wide enough for the string. After slipping the necklace around his neck and fusing the ends together, Harry picked up the feather and tried to decide how to place the feather on his person. His memory provided him with a picture of Severus's hair after his transformation and the feathers that seemed to blend with his hair. Smiling, Harry pulled out a strand of his hair and tied it around the feather before making a small braid around it to secure it in place. Feeling proud of displaying his mates' tokens, Harry walked back to the clearing and found his mates staring at him.

"Harry," Remus whispered before moving towards Harry, the wolf inside of him controlling his movements. Seeing his mate standing before him with so many emotions playing across the young man's face and the light blush making the underlying scales standout was mesmerizing, and to see his tooth at the base of Harry's throat thrilled him and his wolf. Remus stopped right in front of Harry who had his head tilted back to look into Remus's eyes. Tangling one hand in Harry's hair and the other wrapped around the smaller waist, Remus tugged Harry forward into crushing kiss. He kept it innocent and closed, but poured every want and need into the kiss before breaking away from the tender lips of his mate. He smiled at the small whine that escaped Harry's lips as he broke the kiss and rested his forehead against Harry's, just enjoying the feel of holding Harry in his arms.

"Remus," Harry panted softly. He had not expected the kiss and was secretly glad that Remus had not pushed for more, but also wished he had. The feel of his mate holding him and kissing him was unlike anything he had ever felt before. His nose was invaded by the earthy, wild scent of the werewolf and his skin heated wherever Remus was touching him. Harry gasped when he felt a hand gently grip his chin and pull his face to the side and once again a pair of lips met with his own. But this time he was surrounded by the spicy scent of potions and something that reminded him of a fall breeze. When the kiss ended, Harry watched as his two mates proceed to kiss each other. However from the years of closeness, the two fell into the kiss heatedly. Harry began feeling aroused as he watched his two mates continue their kiss, seemingly forgetting him, and without realizing it let out a low whine.

"I don't think our mate likes being forgotten," Remus whispered as he pulled away from Severus. He looked to his smaller mate and he could feel the wolf rising to his surface as he smelled the arousal coming off of Harry and saw the silver and white scales dotting his skin. He bent his head down and placed a kiss to Harry's forehead before backing away and to prevent from acting on his more primal instincts.

"You tied my feather in your hair?" Severus asked as he fingered where the large feather looked to be delicately braided into the black stands. He was surprised by the action because Remus simply kept his feather in whatever book he was currently reading or place it in an empty ink well on top of his desk. 

"I didn't give you something tangible to hold onto, so I made up for it by ensuring I would wear what you gave all the time. I'm proud to be wearing your feather and Remus's tooth," Harry said looking up into Severus's black eyes. He smiled at the pride he saw in his mate's eyes and knew his mate was happy with him.

"You didn't have to do that, but I'm glad you did," Remus said. His heart swelled at the thought that Harry had cared so much about them already that he would openly wear the weather and tooth. Even he and Severus placed their items somewhere in their studies so that they were near by, but not out in the open. Remus sighed when he remembered that they had to leave soon before they angered Sirius more than they already did and cause him to come after them once again. Walking up to his mates, Remus said. "We better go. Sirius is waiting for us."

"Of course," murmured Severus. He watched as Remus wrapped an arm around Harry and apperated to Grimmauld. Severus reluctantly followed knowing that there was no way to avoid Sirius.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Sirius sat in the parlor and waited for the trio to come back to the house. His anger had dissipated the longer he sat waiting, he knew that Harry could look after himself. But Harry was also naked. So maybe Harry couldn't look after himself. As more and more thoughts swirled in his head, Sirius realized although his anger dissipated, his worries did not. He shot up from the sofa with the intention of leaving for the clearing and confronting Remus and Severus because Harry might be confused and hurt now as he wakes up and would need him. But Sirius had to trust Remus and Severus, maybe what he thought did not happen. He began pacing as he agonized over the idea of waiting or leaving for the clearing. On his fifth trip around the ground floor of the house, Sirius finally heard the sounds of apparition. He ran to the entrance hall and saw Harry look up to Remus, who still had an arm around Harry.

"Harry," Sirius called out. He tried to keep his voice and face neutral so he would not scare Harry, but he saw Remus and Severus stiffen as he made his presence known. Sirius narrowed his eyes at them, because they would stiffen at the mention of him if they did something to Harry right? When Harry looked at him, Sirius spoke again. "Why don't you go into the kitchen? I need to talk with Severus and Remus."

"Alright," Harry said cheerfully, completely oblivious to what was happening between the others. He squeezed Remus's hand before walking into the kitchen and beginning preparations for breakfast.

"Sirius-" Remus started, but was cut off by the animagus.

"Parlor, now," Sirius growled out. Being with these two had brought back the anger he had felt earlier when he saw them with his godson. He paced in front of the sofa where Remus and Severus had sat down, before being able to talk to them without shouting. "I would have thought, you two would have waited longer before mating with Harry?"

"We haven't mated with Harry. Even my wolf doesn't think he's ready," Remus said calmly.

"Then how do you explain this morning? I found him naked with you two," Sirius explained, trying to keep his voice low so as not to alert Harry about them arguing.

"His clothes do not transfigure with his transformation. Every time he enters the water, he loses his clothes. That's why I asked you to bring clothes for him," Severus explained. The pain in his neck, from sleeping against the tree, was beginning to give him a headache and having to deal with the antics of Sirius was not helping. He wished to have breakfast before going back to sleep for a few more hours.

"Truly?" Sirius asked.

"Sirius, we have done nothing more than a simple kiss with our mate. And I trust that Harry would most likely come to you if he thought he was ready to become fully mated," Remus reasoned. Sirius had replaced the role of the father figure for Harry and he really did believe that Harry would go to him first before confronting either Remus or Severus about mating.

"Fine. Go eat and get some rest. After that we're moving to Potter Manor, I can't keep Dumbledore out much longer." Sirius sighed and sat heavily on the sofa after the two ran off to the kitchen. The issue with Dumbledore was becoming worse. The man would come by every day and attempt to get past his wards, every day a layer was broken through. Granted it took the headmaster all day to do so, thanks to the power of the Black family behind each ward, but Dumbledore was a powerful wizard and would eventually break through the wards. And Sirius wanted to have Harry as far away as possible from the man. Something was not right when they had learned that the man had possession of Harry's key and he needed time to figure that out. He also wanted to give Harry some privacy to get to know his mates and learn about his inheritance before he was due back to Hogwarts in a few short weeks.

"Sirius?" the animagus looked up to see Harry standing in the doorway of the parlor, a look of concern on his face. Sirius hoped that he could prevent that look from ever coming back, but only one thing at a time. He gave Harry a large smile to reassure his godson that everything would be alright. It worked because Harry came into the room with a beaming smile and tugged at his arm. "It is time for breakfast, and I made your favorite."

"Oh? And what exactly is my favorite?" Sirius asked as he followed Harry into the kitchen. He sat down at the head of the table and saw Remus and Severus had already began their meal. He smiled again as a plate filled with every kind of food manageable was given to him.

 

"A little bit of everything," Harry said, before tucking into his own meal.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is just a filler chapter. I was going to make it longer, but then the next scene I have would have been cut short and just didn't fit. Hope you still enjoy it.

"Harry, I'll do the dishes." Harry stopped putting dishes in the sink and turned to face Sirius. He looked past his godfather and noticed that his mates had already left the kitchen, but he didn't find himself feeling left behind. Between his own excitable self and Moony, both Severus and Remus were probably exhausted from last night. After the excitement of last night and eating a full breakfast, he was feeling tired himself. Sirius walked up to him and pushed him towards the door. "Go get some sleep."

"Okay." Harry at least put the last of the dishes in the hot water before making the trip up the stairs. As he closed in on his bedroom, his energy was flagging. He was shuffling past Severus and Remus's room, where he stopped in the hallway. There was no sound coming from the door, suggesting they were fast asleep. Wanting to be with his mates again, Harry found a new energy and rushed to his bedroom to change into a clean set of sleep clothes. Quietly rushing back to his mates' room, Harry carefully opened the door so he wouldn't wake the two older men. He smiled at the sight of Remus laying on his back with an arm resting under Severus's head, who was resting on his side with his back pressed against Remus. The werewolf cracked his eyes open when he heard the door click shut.

"Pup?" Remus looked at Harry with some concern at the nervous expression on his young mate's face. But he smiled at the look of determination within those green eyes.

"Can I come lay with you?" some of Harry's confidence deflated when Remus had woken up. He had planned to just sneak in while the two were asleep and lay down. He looked into Remus's eyes and pleaded with hos own, so that he would be allowed to be with them. He wanted to be closer to his mates and grow more comfortable with them.

"Come on then," Remus said lifting up the duvet on his other side. He quietly chuckled as Harry dived at the invitation. However, once he was under the covers he seemed unsure where or what he was supposed to do. Remus solved it for Harry by wrapping an arm around the smaller shoulders of his mate and pulled Harry into his side. Pressing a kiss to Harry's head, he laid back and feigned going back to sleep.

Harry stiffly laid his head down against the shirtless chest of Remus. The heat relaxed him and the gentle motion of breath lulled him to sleep. He was happily asleep and didn't notice Remus and Severus sharing a smile.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sirius was eating some sandwiches for lunch when he felt the wards shake again. He hurried to the front parlor and looked out the window facing the street. There stood Dumbledore on his stoop weaving his wand in intricate patterns trying to dismantle the wards on the house. As much as he hated the old house-elf, Sirius called Kreacher and together they went to the ritual room in the cellar to strengthen the wards. He was terribly regretting offering the house to the headmaster to use as headquarters for the Order. And he didn't understand why the headmaster was constantly trying to break past the wards to get to Harry. The war was over, so there was no reason to keep Harry at the Dursley's or act like he was still needed.

"Master, I can not supply any more magic to the house," came the strangled voice of Kreacher, breaking Sirius from his thoughts. He noticed too that he was not going to be able to add any more wards to protect the house before Dumbledore could get in. Trying not to panic, Sirius decided that today was going to be the day they left for Potter Manor.

"Kreacher, try to hold the last ward until I get the others out," Sirius ordered the house-elf before running up the stairs. He tried to quell the panic that was rising as he got close to Remus's room. The werewolf would still be exhausted, but on high alert and would pick up on his panic strongly and may react badly if he thought his mates were in danger. At the door, Sirius threw caution to the wind and kicked in the door, yelling. "Get up, get dressed. We're leaving!"

"Sirius?" harry asked as he shot up from the bed at the sudden noise. He placed a hand on top of Remus's when he heard the man lowly growling, before swinging his legs to the edge of the bed.

"Harry, call Dobby and have him send our belongings to Potter Manor. He's loyal to you and will do as you ask." Sirius ran off to the master bedroom and grabbed the portkey he had made that would take them to Harry's manor.

"Dobby?" Harry questioned as he transfigured his pajamas into a pair of trousers and a plain shirt. He vaguely registered Remus and Severus getting out of bed and dressing, their voices soft as they talked amongst each other. He turned, facing the door, at the sound of the familiar pop and was rushed at by the excitable elf, covered in a colorful raindbow of knit hats.

"Harry Potter sir! You wished to see me! I am honored to have a friend such as Harry Potter, sir!" the creature spoke in a high pitched voice while jumping around Harry.

"Dobby." Harry said sternly at the house-elf to gain his attention. He cared about the elf dearly, but the situation they were in was more important than listening to how great he was. "I have a very important task for you."

"Dobby can be doing it, sir."

"I need you to gather all of Sirius, Remus, Severus, and I's things. You can leave the furniture, but everything else is to be taken to Potter Manor."

"Dobby not knowing where Potter Manor is, Harry Potter. Dobby is not Harry Potter's elf." Harry closed his eyes in frustration and tried to think of something quick while Sirius and his mates were somewhere else in the house.

"Dobby, what needs to be done to have you in my service? I promise to free you once we get to the manor, but I need you to do this." Hermione would be upset with him if she found out he was going to make Dobby his own house-elf, but it was needed to ensure Sirius and his mates were safe. 

"You must formally ask for I to be Harry Potter's elf. Dobby teach you how," and with that Dobby quickly taught Harry the wording that was needed. Once that was complete, Harry sent Dobby on his way to collect their things and he wen in search of everyone else. They were all gathered in the kitchen, looking expectantly at him.

"All set, pup?" Sirius asked.

"Yes. What's going on?" Harry asked as Sirius wrapped an arm around his shoulder.

 

"Dumbledore is about to break through the wards," was all Sirius said before activating the portkey and left Grimmauld Place.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The crew arrives at Potter Manor.
> 
>  
> 
> So sorry for the wait!!!! Its been a tough semester so far and I'm close to graduating from university. But I am sooo happy to be releasing this new chapter!

Harry landed unsteadily and dropped to his knees as his head spun from the trip. He felt a hand stroke through his hair and it helped to distract him from the waves of nausea. He had apparated before, even going to the clearing yesterday with Remus was far, but when they landed Harry felt a surge of magic pulse through his body. It had been so sudden that he wasn't even sure what happened. When Harry felt he could move without getting sick, he sat back on his heels. As he was sitting up, he felt a body step in behind him allowing Harry to use the person's legs as a support. Opening his eyes, Harry gasped at the sight that met him.

They were standing within an entrance hall that held tapestries of grand stories and battle. Suits of armor lined the walls and a lush red runner reached towards a grand staircase that broke off into two directions. On the wall at the stair division, was a mounted painting that held to older people, who were staring at them with shock upon their painted faces. When Harry focused his eyes on the painting, he noticed the man looked much like his own father, but for a few differences. That was when it clicked that he was in Potter Manor, his family's home.

"Are you..?" Harry started before being interrupted by multiple pops and the sound of trunks landing on the stone flooring. He looked around and saw a small army of house-elves to his left and on the other side of the hall stood Dobby with all of their belongings. 

"Are you James' son? My grandson?" Harry snapped his attention back to the painting when the man spoke, who apparently was his grandfather. Harry stood and walked closer to the painting, ignoring the murmurs of Sirius and his mates speaking with the elves. His attention was solely about getting closer to the painting, so close he had to crane his head back all the way to see the whole painting.

"Hello, I'm Harry. And yes, I am James' son," Harry said, looking at the painting in awe. His breath hitched when his grandfather looked down at him with pride and the woman that had been sitting, stood up and grasped the man's hand.

"Hello dear, I am your grandmother," the woman announced. If it were possible, Harry could have sworn the woman was on the verge of tears.

"Welcome to Potter Manor. Welcome home, Grandson." Harry smiled, eyes stinging. He never had a proper home and here was a man he had never met, regardless being a painting, welcoming him home. He could finally feel a connection to the pictures of his parents now that he was in his ancestral home. 

"Who have you brought with you dear?" his grandmother asked. Harry turned around and finally noticed Sirius, Severus, and Remus walking up to him. He smiled as he thought of the reason why they were with him. His godfather, his mates, with him as he met his grandparents for the first time. He had already accepted that Severus and Remus were his mates, but it was this moment he realized it was more.

"My family," Harry replied proudly. He turned back to the painting as he felt Sirius place a hand on his shoulder, Remus grasped his hand, and out of the corner of his eye he saw Remus wrap an arm around Severus' waist.

"Yes you do look like a family." Harry's grandmother looked at each of them, giving each a calculating look. Harry became nervous when her gaze fell onto his clasped hand in Remus' and the arm around Severus. "Hello boys."

"Missus Potter, its lovely to see you again," Remus tried placating the late Lady Potter. Under her gaze, he tried to discreetly remove himself from Harry and Severus, both of which sent him curious looks.

"Yes, Mum, great to see you again!" Sirius said loudly, bringing the attention away from Remus before they gave the news of why Remus was holding onto Harry, their one and only grandson. "And Dad, nice to see you again."

"Mum? Dad?" Harry asked, head swiveling between Sirius and the painting.

"That's what I started calling them after I moved in. Treated me more like a son than my own parents," Sirius murmured, a dark look passing over his face.

"Sirius is that you? Charlus asked, joy taking over his features. "My goodness you've gotten older, you probably look as old as I do in this painting." Harry's grandfather chuckled before tuned to the other man who visited his son often growing up. "And Remus, you're here too! I haven't seen you in ages."

"Hello to you as well, Mister Potter," Remus said softly as he averted his gaze to the floor, well aware of the look Madame Potter was giving him. As difficult as it was, Remus stepped back from his mates, trying to ignore the hurt looks from Harry and Severus.

"And you were worried about me," Severus mumbled under his breath towards Harry. How could Remus agree with Harry about going places together as mates when the werewolf balked and retreated away from a painting.

"Oh hush Severus," Harry said, swatting at Severus. He had a theory as to why Remus would act this way. Even though Sirius was okay with him being mates with Remus and Severus, Harry knew without a doubt that Sirius would protect him from them, because that's what families did. So here he was, finally meeting his grandparents and he had two mates. Severus wasn't outwardly nervous because he had ever met the previous Lord and Lady Potter. But Remus had. He had grown up knowing these two and now he had to say he was going to mate with their only grandson. Harry turned to Remus and had to mentally imagine the strong dominant wolf that had given him a tooth, to avoid forever seeing this unnatural image of a submissive Remus. "Remus? I'm sure its going to be fine. They're only paintings."

"Harry, why don't you introduce Severus," Sirius suggested. Saying his grandparents were only paintings and therefore couldn't possibly do any harm was a bad idea.

"Severus? You mean the young Slytherin you four used to torment?" Dorea's gaze softened as she looked towards said man.

"The one and same," Severus replied, smirking as Harry's grandmother glared down at Sirius.

"Explain yourself, young man."

"Well, obviously we didn't know he would be Remus's mate! However, we did stop once we did find out! That counts for something right?" Sirius tried to reason with Dorea.

"You are extremely luck I am just a painting, Sirius Orion Black," Dorea said with slight venom to her voice. But as quickly as the glare graced the painted face, turned into one of welcoming as she looked back to Severus. "Welcome to Potter Manor, Severus. I wish to apologize for my sons' behavior."

"Thank you, Madame Potter," Severus nodded his head towards her. It was an odd feeling to be accepted so readily by the Potters. He just wondered how long it would last until they found out his role with Harry. He looked over at his young mate, who was still looking towards Remus. Sensing the gaze, Harry turned and gave him an exasperated look. Severus just shrugged his shoulders in defeat and turned back to the painting.

"Grandson," Charlus called. Harry turned away from Remus to face his grandparents. He saw the searching gaze between him and his mates. "What is the relationship between the three of you?"

"Remus, do you want to answer that?" Harry stepped to the side, by Severus, their shoulders brushing. They watched as Remus paled and shuffled his feet, before looking up to the painting.

"Harry and Severus are both my mates." Remus had hoped to sound calm and proud to be announcing his mates, but his voice came out quiet and shaky.

"Oh my," Charlus whispered at the news. Warily, he looked over at his wife and shrunk back. He himself wasn't sure how to take the news of his grandson being mated to two older men, as od as his own son no less! However, knowing Remus's condition and his own bloodline, there was only one thing to do and that was to give them his blessing. Of course after his darling wife, a lady of House Black, had given her rant that was sure to come.

"What do you mean Harry is your mate? He is only a young man and already he is mated to you! Don't you think you should have let him finish school or have a career before becoming mates? Did you even bother to court him? And don't pretend you don't what I'm talking about, Remus John Lupin. I read up on werewolf mating habits and I know you should have at least courted Harry."

"Grandmother?" Harry said loudly to gain the witch's attention. He was shocked at the words she had shouted. Not once did she forbid their mating, but rather that is was rushed, or at least what she thought was rushed. "We haven't actually mated. We have only given our intentions and promises to each other. Severus gave a feather, Remus gave a tooth, and myself my song. Believe me when I say we are in fact only courting."

"Oh," Dorea said softly, the fire in her quieted for now. "Well let me see these objects, my dear."

"Alright." Harry moved closer to the painting so they could see the tooth and feather. He took his time showing each piece so his grandparents could inspect each one.

"Severus, are you a Veela?" Charlus asked as he took in the shape and pattern of the black feather.

"Yes, sir. A Dark Veela." Severus was surprised the man could recognize a Veela feather from inside a painting. There were certainly other types of winged humanoid creatures.

"Of course. And Harry, you mentioned you gave them your song, what creature inheritance did you get?" Charlus asked.

"Oh, I'm a merperson," Harry replied. The way his grandfather asked the question seemed as if the man expected him to have some sort of creature inheritance. He smiled inwardly at the thought of his family accepting who he was, even though he was technically not a wizard. Harry saw the man's face light up with pride and he thought of the beautiful white tail and wish he could show his grandparents the form he took when he was in the water. Without any notice, Harry couldn't stand up on his own as if his feet no longer worked and he was falling to the ground. He didn't land too hard as he was caught before being lowered to the ground. Once safely on the floor, Harry looked to see why he suddenly lost his ability to stand and saw that his true form was out. He ran his hand over his tail and grimaced at the harsh, scaly feeling of it, rather than the silky bumps when he was in water. He looked up to Severus and Remus with a questioning look on his face. "Why did I change?"

"Were you thinking of your form?" Severus asked with amusement in his voice. He crouched down and ran his hand through the soft strands of Harry's hair, mesmerized by the silver streaking that appeared with his true form.

"Yes," replied Harry.

"Then you're beginning to control your magic. When you think of this form, even outside of water, it'll come forth."

"I don't like it out of water, doesn’t feel right," Harry pouted. While he was like this, all he could think of being in water. He hadn't been able to try swimming in this form yet and he longed for it now. Or at least to have his legs back so he could go find some water.

"There is an indoor spring located in the manor," Dorea spoke up after seeing the tender care Severus gave to Harry, the look of awe in Remus's eyes, and the longing look Harry gave towards his tail. "We've had merfolk in the family before, so the manor is equipped to help you."

"Thank you," Remus said before stepping forward and scooping Harry into his arms. Severus followed as they went to hunt down the alleged spring while Sirius stayed and spoke more to the painting.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> warning: minor character death, violence, small mention of blood, and sadness

He couldn't believe the gall of that man. After everything he had done for Sirius and this was how he was respected? By ignoring his requests and taking Harry away from his home where the boy belonged? He knew Sirius and Harry were planning something because they were always sending letters to each other and Harry didn't put up much of a fight when he was told he was going back with the Dursleys, in which it was usually normal to have a few broken things every other year. And now he was fighting with this blasted house trying to get back in. Sirius had better have a good explanation for not only taking Harry, but also revoking his entry to Grimmauld Place. He was only thankful that the wards he had placed into headquarters had allowed the house to recognize him, if only minimally. It was just enough to get him to work on breaking through the other wards on the house.

 

Dumbledore needed to get into the God forsaken house, so he pushed more heavily on the trembling wards. He no longer had the patience to deal with Sirius or Remus and their antics and stupidity of protecting Harry. The boy had one simple job and had even messed that up. So his plan was to get a hold on the boy and correct the mistakes he made.

 

Dumbledore narrowed his eyes as he felt a fluctuation in the wards around him and couldn't tell if someone was trying to push him out or they were escaping themselves. His frustration and anger rising higher, Dumbledore put away his own wand and pulled out a wand hidden deep in his robes, made of elder wood. Pouring more magic than he thought was necessary, Dumbledore jabbed at the final ward keeping him out until it finally cracked, causing the whole street to shake. With a wicked smile on his face, Dumbledore stormed into Grimmauld and began to hunt for the occupants. After searching the first floor, and noting there were no dishes in the sink, he went to search the upper floors, but was stopped by the old house elf.

 

"Where is your master?" Dumbledore tried sweetly. When the elf continued to only stare at him, Dumbledore picked the creature up and snarled in its face. "Where is Black and Potter?"

 

"Kreatcher be protecting the House of Black," was all the house elf croaked, as his gaze lay unfocused on the headmaster.

 

"Protecting? Where did they go?" Dumbledore asked, shaking the elf angrily.

 

"Kreatcher be protecting the House of Black," he said once again.

 

"You'll tell me, one way or another." Dumbledore pulled out his wand once again and aimed it between Kreatcher's eyes. " _Imperio_! Now, take me to your master!"

 

"Yes, headmaster," Kreatcher said mechanically. Due to age, and state of mind of years suffering abuse in the ancient house, Kreatcher's mind was always slightly unhinged at the best of times. But after the magical backlash of the wards being broken and the imperious curse, the elf's mind was no more. He raised his fingers, ready to snap and obey the command, while the headmaster smiled gleefully. However, when Kreatcher finally did snap his fingers, nothing happened. At least that's what the headmaster thought, until a knife plunged into his shoulder. With a shout, Dumbledore dropped the elf and ripped out the knife. Vision gone red with fury, Dumbledore held up his wand, coating the wand with his blood in the process, and pointed it at Kreatcher.

 

"Nothing will stop me. _Avada Kedavra_."

 

* * *

 

 

Sirius watched as Severus followed behind one of the Potter elves with Remus trailing, carrying Harry. He smiled as the three left the entrance hall, knowing they were happy and content. It was all he needed in life now. Although he thought Harry was still too young to bond, he could see that it was going to happen soon. ' _And no doubt Harry will come to me scared out of his mind when he thinks he's ready_ ,' Sirius thought chuckling to himself. He looked up when Charlus cleared his throat.

 

"Sirius," Charlus began. If he were alive, he would imagine his throat beginning to tighten as he watched the men all interact. It was hard to think, but he needed to know. "Where are James and Lily?"

 

Instantly the smile left Sirius' face. How was he supposed to tell these people, who were like parents to him, that their only son and daughter-in-law were killed fifteen years ago? Even wore than that was Harry had grown up without Remus or himself. Sighing deeply, Sirius gathered what courage he could before addressing the two in the painting.

 

"You two passed away, just before the first war began. The four of us boys and Lily joined a group Dumbledore had created to fight against Voldemort's Death Eaters. However, a prophecy was made. It was the answer to our prayers, but a curse on the family; it stated that Harry was meant to defeat the Dark Lord. So James and Lily went into hiding under the fidelious charm, which would have worked if I hadn't insisted that I shouldn't have been the secret keeper." Sirius paused in the story as his emotions began rising, making it difficult to breath. "So with only James and Lily knowing, we had Peter become the secret keeper. But Peter betrayed us! He was working for Voldermort and gave away their location. James and Lily died protecting Harry on October 31, 1981."

 

"My son," Charlus whispered, falling down onto the chair that was within the painting. He wanted, needed, to grieve for his son properly, to see the grave, to hold his grandson. Charlus looked up when he felt a hand on his shoulder, into the grey eyes of his wife. He reached up and grasped her hand.

 

"You raised Harry well, Sirius," Dorea said softly.

 

"That's the other thing." ' _Merlin, this is difficult_ ', Sirius thought. Just telling that much was hard and now he would need to explain him being in prison. "Since everyone thought I was still the secret keeper and Peter had staged his death, framing me, I was unable to take Harry. I was accused as a mass murderer and sent to Azkaban for twelve years. I've only just been acquitted for the crime with Voldemort's downfall and capture of Death Eaters, including Peter. So I didn't raise Harry, he was sent to Lily's muggle sister, and because Remus is a werewolf he wasn't allowed to take Harry either."

 

"Such hardships, all of you," Dorea whispered looking towards the way Harry had gone. They had all been a good, tight-knit family and to have all of this tragedy was unimaginable. Heaving a sigh, Dorea patted her husband's shoulder and spoke in a cheerful voice to break the melancholy that had settled. "Well, it's no use thinking of what could have been, you're here now. I'll have the elves prepare your rooms and you should go to the Hall of Paintings, there's a painting that has been waiting a long time to see you. You do remember where the Hall is, correct?"

 

"Yes, mum, I remember," Sirius said, a sad smile adorning his face. "I doubt they'll come away from the spring any time soon, but send them my way if you will, yeah?" After receiving two nods, Sirius went to the second floor in search of the Hall of Paintings. While most pure families had paintings of their ancestors throughout their manors and then one room designated for the family tapestry, Potter Manor was lined with decorative tapestries along the hallways, with a smaller ballroom labeled as the Hall of Paintings. Sirius himself had only been within it a few times, easily getting annoyed by the bickering of the older family members saying who was or was not good enough to be part of the family.

 

"Before entering the room, Sirius touched the Potter crest on the door and whispered James' and Lily's names so that only their painting would become animated. He didn't think he would ever be prepared for what he was about to do. He hadn't seen anything relating to James and Lily except for a few photographs and of course Harry. But this Lily and James he was about to speak to was a painting that had been made shortly after they had been married, and before Harry had been conceived. So not only did he have to explain they had died and how, but also they had left a child behind. It was easier to tell Charlus and Dorea because they knew they were dying after the painting had been commissioned.

 

Upon entering the hall, he passed the oldest of paintings that were sound asleep. The only thing noticeable about the subjects in these paintings were the robes. Sure robes seemed old fashioned, but these robes were beyond what anyone would wear today. The frills, silk high collars, and stockings instead of trousers looked horribly uncomfortable, so much so that Sirius was glad for the more relaxed style of robes he could wear. It took Sirius quite the walk before he began to reach the end thanks to the extensive Potter family and wizarding space. As he drew closer, he could hear the curious whispers of the only painting he had awakened. His two friends gasped and smiled when Sirius stepped in front of their painting.

 

"Padfoot! About time someone comes to tell us what's going on. And why do you look so old? It looks like you aged about twenty years." Sirius just smiled at the energetic man. His heart clenched painfully at the sight and sound of James. He didn't try to answer until he could get a handle on the sudden wave of emotions.

 

"Sirius? What's wrong?" Lily asked and just hearing her voice, a woman he considered a sister, after fifteen years pushed him over the edge. He fell back onto a small bench as a sob was ripped from him. He didn't deserve their trust and loyalty. Because of him, they had died and thanks to his impulsivity, he had failed the duties of being a godfather they had given to him. "Sirius, everything's going to be alright. Just tell us what's wrong."

 

"I don't even know where to begin," Sirius said as he buried his face into his hands. "I'm sorry, I just haven't seen you two in such a long time."

 

"What do you mean? What's happened?" James asked. Sirius looked up into the painted, concerned eyes of Harry's parents, drew in a shaky breath before telling them what had happened.

 

"Well, you remember there was a war beginning…"


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> some private time for the three mates. warning: brief mention of violence

Remus watched Harry, amusement dancing in his eyes, as his youngest mate swiveled his head back and forth trying to take in every detail of the manor. And although he only saw the back of Severus's head, he knew the man's eyes were darting back and forth as well, possibly trying to find any hidden danger or hidden treasures. Severus may sometimes pass off as being stoic and impassive to anything new, but he knew his mate's curiosity very well. Remus still wondered how the veela managed to avoid being in Ravenclaw with his high need to learn about everything he could. Brought back from his thoughts, Remus chuckled when he was once again hit in the side by Harry's long hair. "Harry there will be time to explore the manor more. You're going to hurt your neck going back and forth so much."

"I know, but it's so amazing! To think this was here the whole time," Harry said, the awe shining through his whole being. The hallways were filled with tapestries and the colors and images were incredible and he briefly wondered why he hadn't seen any portraits. But the new surroundings kept his mind occupied, along with the thought of an indoor spring just for him. He looked up at Remus, hoping the man had an answer for him. "How many mer were in the Potter family? Since there was a spring made specifically for one."

"That I'm not sure of, Harry. We would have to either take a look at a family tree, ask your grandparents, or we could ask the portraits," Remus answered. He stopped in front of a door where the house-elf and Severus stood waiting for them, and guessed this was their destination. "Looks like we're here Harry."

"Just call for an elf in any's be needing help," the small creature said before bowing and popping away. Severus gave a brief smile when he saw the anticipation on Harry's face before he turned and opened the door, stepping aside to allow Harry and Remus to enter first.

The three mates stood just inside the door, all struck in a daze as they looked around the oasis before them. The area they stood at seemed to just be a small island while the rest of the space was dominated by a small lake and at the far end was a waterfall. Where the water was coming was unclear, but it did not matter as it added to the beauty of the room. Large floor-to-ceiling windows were on one side of the room, allowing in large amounts of natural light to fill the room. Small fruit trees and other vegetation lined the walls and a little sitting area sat at the entrance next to a few large slabs of rocks for sunbathing. The cliff that held the mysterious waterfall, was slick with moisture and dotted with moss. The water however, was the brightest, clearest blue any of them had seen; though in one area it darkened so much one could not see the bottom. 

Harry wiggled in Remus's grasp as he overcame the shock of the spring. He wanted to explore those waters. To push through the water. The need to swim was overbearing, his skin seemed to vibrate at the prospect. Remus stepped onto one of the sunning rocks and place Harry near the water, so just the tip of his tail sat in the water. He just sat there watching as ripples flicked against his scales. It felt so different compared to the time he spent in the tub or even the Black Lake. It was as if this water was pure and was only suited for merfolk. Having enough of watching the water move around him, Harry dived into the cool water. Remus and Severus jumped back just in time to avoid being splashed as Harry flicked his tail to go deeper.

"Well, he's going to be down there for awhile. Care to sit with me?" Remus asked as he went to sit on one of the benches close to the shore. He stretched his arms out and crossed his legs at the ankles as he watched the sleek form of Harry move about the water. He smiled as Severus sat next to him, leaning into his open arms, and pulled out a book from somewhere on his person. His disrupted sleep was creeping up on him, so Remus leaned over, brushed a kiss against Severus's temple before laying his head back and closing his eyes.

"I'm sure he'll wake you up when he decides to come up," Severus quietly said. His mouth quirked when all he got was a grunt in response, Remus already happily asleep. Severus briefly looked up from his book to see the silver form in the water dart across the water, seeming to try to explore every inch.

While his mates settled down to enjoy the rest of their afternoon, Harry was in heaven. Above the water was beautiful, but below was beyond words. The bottom was lined with plant life, clam beds, and other treasures for him to explore and appease his natural instincts. The walls of the pool of water had outcroppings of crystals and gems that he could collect or just admire. The corner that was darker than the whole space was actually a deep tunnel to explore with plant life that did not thrive on so much light as the others. It was never ending because of a bend that seemed to go back up and he deduced this was what fed the waterfall. The waterfall was one of his favorites. The bubbles where the falling water met the pool tickled his nose, while the pummeling water provided a great message. But it was behind the waterfall that was special. There was a small alcove that could fit just one person. There was no moss on the slick walls, but instead there was gold marbling that seemed to glow all on its own. 

Harry sat in the alcove, going over the past few days while he tried to wring out his hair and braid it like Severus had done. He still had a few weeks before he needed to go back to Hogwarts, so he would use that time to get to know his mates. Even get the chance to be a family with Sirius, get to know his grandparents and what it means to be a Potter. The possibilities were endless now that he was at Potter Manor. Not to mention the protection his manor offered. He just couldn't understand why Dumbledore refused to allow him to live with Sirius now that the war was over and his godfather was free. As his thoughts tumbled in that direction, he wanted to know why he didn't like the feeling he got when he was at Gringotts. And whether, since Dumbledore seemed to be mad at him, if he would be allowed to stay with Severus and Remus at Hogwarts. Harry shivered at the thought of being separated from his mates. It may be new, but his feelings for them weren't any less real.

Giving up on his hair, because he couldn't braid it like Severus, and wanting to see his mates and to ask his questions, Harry dove back into the water. He swam near the bottom and ran his hands over the plant life as he approached the shallows. As Harry got closer, he looked around and felt oddly lonely in the waters by himself. Maybe they could get some fish that he could chase? He would have to ask, so Harry picked up his pace to the front of the spring. When he broke the surface, he pulled himself up on one of the sunning rocks and grinned up at his mates.

"So?" Severus asked, smiling warmly at his young mate. As he gazed down at Harry, he struggle to keep down the flare of arousal at seeing Harry's toned chest dripping wet, and the silver scales glistening in the light. Harry really was a magnificent creature. How did he, Severus, gain such a mate as beautiful as Harry he would never know, but he was glad.

"Oh, it was brilliant. No words can describe it," Harry replied. He laid himself on his stomach, propping his head in his hands and kicked his tail up and down. Looking at his mates, he realized Remus must have taken a nap since he was rubbing at his eyes and Severus held a book in his lap. "I had some things I wanted to ask."

"What's that pup?" Remus mumbled as he swiped the sleep from his eyes and stretched out his limbs.

"Firstly, can I get my hair cut? Not all of it, but up to my shoulders or something?" Harry pulled the long locks over his shoulder and grimaced at the weight of it all. "This is just too much and I have no idea how to braid properly."

"Are you sure?" Remus asked. He would miss the long hair, but if it made Harry uncomfortable then he wouldn't kick up much fuss about it. He heard Severus sigh longingly from his side when Harry nodded his head. "Alright, we can do that tomorrow. What else is on your mind?"

"Quite a bit," Harry mumbled. He looked out the doors as he thought of which question to ask next. They were all important, but some might take longer than others and he wanted them all answered before they left this room. Not that he wanted to leave at all. "When we were at Gringotts, there was a way the goblins were looking at me. It made something inside me feel wary, almost frightened by the goblins. Even Sirius didn't want me there very long."

"Harry, you know that the goblins covet gold, money, and other treasures over anything else, correct?" Severus asked. When Harry gave him a quizzical look, but nodded nonetheless Severus continued. "There are certain potion ingredients that have been banned or are very closely regulated through willing donors. These type of ingredients will fetch for a very large sum of money. When the goblins realized what you were, all they saw was a way to make a profit."

"What? But I'm just me, what could they use to make money off of?" Harry asked.

"You're a mer, Harry. Mer are very private and vindictive if they have been wronged and so using the blood or scales of merfolk is highly illegal. That is why Sirius was very cautious about you having to give blood to confirm your inheritance. Anyone's blood can be used in malicious ways." After this, Severus looked at Harry with a pensive expression. "As for your unease, it was probably you're natural instincts, your inner-creature, that sensed danger while we were with the goblins. Remus and I don't feel that unease around them because we are more dominate in nature and more in-tune with our creature sides. Do you understand?"

"Yes." It made perfect sense to him, the whole explanation. With the thoughts of the goblins taken care of, the next set of questions that took front stage in his mind were those of Hogwarts and Dumbledore. As Harry tried to find a way to word his question, Harry turned over onto his back before sitting up. He set his gaze onto the waterfall, pulling up his tail and hugging his arms around it where his knees normally would be. "Why was Dumbledore attacking us? And what does it mean for us when Severus and I have to return to Hogwarts?"

"We're not sure yet Harry. All we know is that while you were healing, the headmaster kept trying to get into Grimmauld Place. Maybe we can figure it out before you go back to Hogwarts," Remus answered this time. "As for us and Hogwarts, since we are met to be mates and we have already begun courting, we can live together in our own suite."

"Really? Isn't there rules against teacher and student relationships and living together?" Harry asked, turned his face around to look at Remus. From the corner of his eye, he could see Severus giving a small smile.

"In normal situations, yes. However, we are creatures with recognized mates. The Board of Governors and the Headmaster could get into serious trouble if they tried to separate us."

"Oh, at least we can still be together then," Harry said with a smile. He became silent at he watched the water, lost in his thoughts once again. He looked up when Remus sat down next to him.

"Harry, there's something we need to ask you now and you may get upset over it. But know its best if you tell us, we'll be here to help you," Remus began. He tried to look encouraging when Harry gave him a wary look, not liking the sound of where this conversation might go. "We know what Dursley did to you when we picked you up, but were there any other times he hit you? Did you tell anyone of what the Dursley's were like?"

"Does it matter?" Harry mumbled, turning his face down where his arms were still wrapped around himself. He tried to not tense when he felt Remus put an arm around him, but this was a hard topic and he was scared what his mates might think of him after.

"Of course it does, Harry. We want to help you, for you to know what they did was not right," Remus said softly, pulling Harry into his side.

"I know it wasn't right," Harry said still not looking up at Remus. "It never used to be like that. Sure I always had to cook and clean for them and sometimes I'd get cuffed on the head, but it wasn't until I started Hogwarts that it got worse. And I did try to tell someone, I told Dumbledore."

"I don't know what the headmaster was thinking, but you're never going back to the Dursley's. You can even bring criminal charges against them for the abuse. Its your choice Harry," Severus said getting up from the bench and crouching down on Harry's other side. He placed a kiss on Harry's head and murmured into a pointed ear. "We're here to protect you."

"I'd rather just forget them, they weren't actual family," Harry said. He turned his head to Severus and brushed a kiss against the veela's cheek, lingering to feel the warm come from the skin. "Thank you."

"Anything for you," Remus said, pressing a kiss on his own to Harry's temple. The three sat there, just basking in the warmth and protection they offered each other. Until Remus cleared his throat, breaking the silence. Harry stretched out, still leaning into the werewolf's side while Severus stood back up. "Have any other questions?"

"Yes, can I get some fish?" Harry asked innocently.

"Fish?"

"Yeah, some bright, colorful fish. Fish that I can swim and play with. The spring is great, but it gets kind of lonely down there by myself."

"We can look into it. Just don't let Padfoot near them, as a dog he would see them as chew toys," Remus chuckled. The two older men smiled as Harry laughed at the image of the black dog trying to chase some fish.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh my goodness I am so sorry about my lack of updates on this story! Been battling some inner demons lately, but I think I've finally gotten out of my slump. This may be a short chapter but I'm just getting back into the groove

After facing the awkwardness of his transformation back to legs, Harry quickly dresses in the clothes Dobby brought him. He smoothed his hands down his front, trying to calm his racing heart that had been going steadfast since the moment he noticed he was once again naked in front of his mates. Harry took a deep breath before turning around to face the looks of understanding from Remus and Severus. He smiled in comfort in knowing his mates understood his shyness, before he clasped Remus's hand and headed out the door. As much as he would have loved to remain in the spring, there was much to explore in Potter manor.

"Where should we go first? I want to learn about everything as soon as I can!" Harry exclaimed, as he practically dragged Remus down the corridor. Same as before, his head was constantly swiveling back and forth looking at all of the tapestries and artefacts that lined the walls.

"Well, we should probably find Sirius first since he knows more about the manor than I do. Then we should look into dinner," Remus replied as his tired muscles tried to keep up with his exuberant mate.

"Hello my dears, done already?" Dorea asked from her portrait as her grandson and his mates walked back into the foyer. She was happy to just watch the three interact, Remus and Severus already so in time with each other and beginning to pick up subtle hints from Harry. It warmed her heart to see Harry excitedly look around the manor, to know that he would continue to live here and not just temporary. Even though she was a Potter by marriage, she was proud of her family and could not imagine living anywhere else. But she would not hold blame over her son and daughter-in-law for was ting to live on their own and hold it as a cause for their death. No, she would not try to control Harry's decision to stay at the manor, but she would be elated if he did stay. Dorea returned Harry's smile as he approached her and Charlus.

"It was so amazing! All of the colors and so much space to swim and play in! I wish I could have stayed, but I want to see the rest of the manor," Harry spoke with a passionate speed. "I'm sure you know everything there is to know, but are there other portraits I could talk to? I haven't seen any, just lots of tapestries."

"Indeed, Grandson," Charlus answered with a grin at Harry's enthusiasm. "The Potter family and manor are unlike any other of the pureblood families. We have a hall of portraits rather than having them around the manor. Up in the west wing is a set of double doors with the Potter crest on it. All you have to do, is either walk in and have all the portraits animated or place your hand upon the crest and speak the name of the person you wish to talk to. However, Sirius is still up there so only the portrait he animated will remain that way. Remus, just ask for an elf to escort you if you don't remember the way."

"Thank you," remus said with a small bow of his head, before leading his mates off towards the west wing. With his senses still heightened from the full moon, he could hear Dorea and Charlus murmuring.

"Do you think they'll be alright, dear?" asked Lady Potter.

"Of course, darling, we Potter's will always rise above our challenges."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"I wonder how many portraits are in the Hall of Paintings?" Harry asked, as they made their way up the grand staircase. Their feet were silent on the steps thanks to the thick carpet runners that had been dyed a deep maroon color. As they ascended the stairs, Harry ran his hand along the hand-carved railings that had been polished to a brilliant shine. Even though no one had lived in the manor since his grandparents time, it was evident the Potter house elves still took great pride in their duties of ensuring the manor remain in condition, for ever the return of the Potter heir.

"I have no idea Harry. I've never actually been inside the hall, I only know where and what it is. But I would imagine it holds all of the Potters, at least the ones that had paintings commissioned," stated Remus as he took the lead. The closer they got, the more clear his memories became. Memories of holidays spent with his three best friends. Running around and causing havoc within the manor, giving the elves extra work which they secretly enjoyed. Staying up late out in the gardens and sneaking snacks out of the kitchen. Even snippets of memories from the full moon came through of Moony chasing and romping around with Padfoot, Prongs, and Wormtail. Those times were all that helped Remus get through his years at Hogwarts when his teenage horomones mixed with the negative feelings that came with being a werewolf. But before his thoughts and memories could slip down a darker path, Remus shook his head to clear them away, and focused back to where he was walking, only to find they had reached their destination. He looked to his mates and smiled sadly towards them. Severus held a look of understanding, patience, from knowing how his mind worked and how difficult it might be for Remus to be back at the Potter home. Whereas Harry seemed very much concerned about the werewolf. It warmed his heart, knowing he now had severus and Harry in his life.

"Are you alright Remus?" Harry asked. "You were awfully quiet the whole way."

"Yes, I'm fine Harry. Just a trip down memory lane. I haven't been here since a year after graduation, but the walk helped bring up memories my old mind had forgotten."

"You're not old Remus," Harry said, defending Remus against himself. A small blush made an appearance on his face, once more highlighting the scales that lay just below the surface of his skin.

"Oh? I do believe I am twenty years your senior, Harry," Remus teased, enjoying the flush upon his youngest mate's cheeks.

 

"No, not old. More like seasoned." Harry stumbled over his words, his blush deepening at the disbelieving look from Remus and the choked laughter from Severus.

"Yes, well, as much as I'd wish to discuss how 'seasoned' Remus is, perhaps we should enter?" Severus asked, still trying to squash the laughter that wanted to spill.

"Smashing idea!" Remus virtually shouted to hide his own embarrassment. 'Seasoned? Ridiculous!' he thought, 'I'll show them'. With a promise made to himself, remus turned back to the door and walked into the hall. At the end of the space, remus could see where Sirius was crouched down on the floor with his head bowed, famous black wavy hair hiding his face. Remus didn't need to see the painting to know who his friends was speaking to. "James," he whispered, pain thickening his voice.

"Lily." Remus heard behind himself. Clearly severus knew what was about to happen as well. He could only hope they would all survive this encounter, especialy Sirius and Harry.

"Sirius?" Remus turned and watched as Harry walked down the corridor towards his godfather. He was about to call put for Harry, when Severus tucked himself against Remus's side. He gave a questioning look towards his mate who almost never sought comfort like this in front of others.

"This will be difficult for all of us, let's stay by each other to help get through this," severus said softly. Remus only waited for a moment before wrapping his arm around Severus's shoulder and began walking together to catch up to Sirius and Harry.

As Harry walked closer to Sirius, the tension in the room and his shoulders pulled tight. He knew who was at the end of the hall, but he was keeping that thought out of his mind, until he reached Sirius. The closer he got be could murmuring coming from the portrait and harsh breaths coming from Sirius. It broke his heart to see Sirius this way, and if it were any other painting, Harry was sure he would give the occupants a few choice words. But as it stood, he could not be angry. Without looking at the painting, Harry walked up to Sirius and placed a hand on the man's shoulder. He almost expected his godfather to jump at the sudden touch, Harry knew he would have; but rather Sirius simply took hold of his hand, stood up, and gathered Harry into a fierce embrace. When finished, Sirius pulled away from Harry, wiping his eyes and clearing his throat. He smiled down at Harry before turning back to the painting.

"James, Lily, meet your son, Harry James Potter," Sirius simply said, as a way to introduce them to their son. "And Harry, meet your parents, James and Lily." Only now did Harry finally gaze upon the painting. He had seen photographs, both muggle and wizarding, of his parents, but this was different, this was more real, more intense. His parents' painting was done with beautiful care on the artist's part, but what made this more special to Harry was that he could finally interact and talk to his parents. And all he could do was stare. No words left him as he kept opening and closing his mouth. The faces that stares back at him were filled with disbelief, excitement, and love. For once, Harry could see and feel a parent's love towards their child. Sure, he got love from Sirius, but he was more like the crazy uncle. But seeing his parents meet him for the first time fixed something within him. Harry briefly wondered if this was the look on their faces when he was born.

"Ah hell son, you tool after me!" James teased, but his voice heavy with emotion.

"James! He is your son, of course he's going to look like you," Lily admonished, slapping her husband's arm.

"Some thing never change do they?" Remus joked as he and Severus finally reached his friends and Harry, trying to lighten the mood along with James and Lily.

"Remus! Tell me, what have you and Severus been up to? Any children yet?" Lily asked.

"No Lily, no children," Severus spoke up. "But who knows, maybe one day," he said vaguely as he pressed closer to Remus and quickly looked at Harry.

"Ahem, yes, maybe," Remus said, nervously. Between all the fighting, they never considered any pups, and with his condition, he just never entertained the thought. And he knew they were in no way able to have that conversation with Harry.

"Well, Sirius has told us everything," James tried to steer the conversation from that particular subject. Yes, he supported his friends and son, but that didn't mean he wanted to think or discuss the possibility of his seventeen year old son having children! "Except what house you're in? Please tell me you're in Gryffindor?"

"James! It doesn't matter what house he is in, you've had relatives in all of the houses!" Lipy chastised him.

"I know that Lily, but he's our son with Sirius as his godfather. He has to be a Gryffindor! I even left him my cloak," James whined.

As the Twp began bickering back and forth about the importance of him being a Gryffindor, harry just stood there watching, smiling. He couldn't believe he was able to witness one of his parents' infamous rows that he had been told all about. He turned to the others, "Are they always like this?"

"No!" James and Lily shouted together, before they started yelling at each other again.

"Mum, Dad!" Harry shouted at them. "Look, I am a Gruffindor,* Harry said facing Lily, but turned to James after the man made a sound of triumph. " but I was almost sorted into Slytherin."

"But you're a Gryffindor, that's all thay matters!" Harry, Remus, Severus, and Sirius laughed through tears as Lily started arguing with James again.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> no warnings except for some cute, awkward fluffiness

It was well into the night when everyone agreed it was time to go to bed. They all spent long hours talking about both wars, lost friends and family, and things to look forward to. Everyone thought it was the most tears any of them had shed at any point in time, both in happiness and pain. However, Harry was silent most of the time. He was content to spent the time just listening to his parents speak with their old friends, tears silently rolling down his face, chocking back sobs or laughter. He didn't want to disturber this moment by making it about himself. There were countless years lost between the older generation and Harry wanted to give them some of that time back. He could only imagine the five, or six if Peter was thought to be included, meeting for coffee and catching up in a similar way, but alive and having been spared the pain of war.

It was Remus who noticed Harry yawning and announced they should all be going to bed. They said their goodbyes and promises to visit again, before calling for an elf to guide them to their rooms. Along the way, Harry stayed close to Sirius, the deep familial pain the two shared had them seeking comfort from each other. Sirius had an arm wrapped around Harry, tucking him into his side while Harry had an arm wrapped around Sirius's waist, to give support to each other to keep moving forward.

"Sirius?" Harry asked quietly. He wasn't even sure what he wanted to say or ask, but he needed to do something as they walked silently towards their rooms. Something to fill the aching void in his chest. Sure, Remus and Severus were behind him and could offer comfort, but he needed someone that was likely to fill an emptiness he has felt for as long as he can remember. The love of a parent, the comfort that was given freely, and the unconditional pride that was to be shown easily.

"Yeah, kiddo?" Sirius responded, his voice still hoarse from the evening.

"I'm sad, but I'm happy too. It that alright?" Sirius looked down at Harry, who was staring at the floor as they walked. As much as Harry had matured recently and how brave he acted, he was still a child to Sirius. After growing up, many children did not need this kind of reassurance, and many parents took for granted that their children would grow out it. He understood that Harry would not need him as much for how old he was and with mates, but he was happy to have this small moment.

"Yes, Harry, its alright." And just like that, the mood was lifted and Sirius's small moment was a success.

Their journey soon ended as they reached the main family wing. Remus and Severus were the first ones dropped off at a door. After an awkward moment of hesitation, Harry placed quick presses of his lips to his mates' cheeks. As he dashed away, his own face bright red, Remus and Severus shared pleased looks between them as they entered their room. Sirius raised his eyes to the ceiling asking a silent prayer from ancestors, friends, and gods for help and patience through their transition.

* * *

The next morning, Harry woke slightly in a daze, forgetting, in the early stages of alertness, where he was at and what had happened in the past few days. With a groan, everything came back to him as he opened his eyes to the extravagant suite he was given. Shades of gold, red, and brown dominated the room, making it look like a royal palace. Harry was sitting up to stretch when suddenly an ancient looking elf popped into his room with a low bow. The small creature raised its head before snapping knobby fingers, making the curtains open revealing large windows and bright sunlight.

"Good morning, master. I'd being Blux, the head house-elf. Is master needing anything?"

"Um, when is breakfast?" Harry asked, still startled by the appearance of Blux. "Where will breakfast be?"

"Breakfast will be in an hour in family eating room. Anything else master?"

"Yeah, could you send Sirius to my room please?"

"Of course." The elf popped away with another bow. Now alone, but with the promise of Sirius coming over soon, Harry decided to take a shower. Harry took out the feather in his hair and lifted the tooth from around his neck before he stepped into the ensuite that he didn't have the energy to explore last night. It was something he would imagine seeing in a French loo. Bright blues, gold trimming, and gleaming tiles. The sight took his breath away. It was hard to believe that while he was forced to stay at the Dursley's or Sirius staying at Grimmauld when all this luxury was his and just sitting here in secret.

As Harry stepped into the shower, and allowed the how water to relax him, his thoughts began running rampant. How was he to act with his new mates? Was he supposed to act a certain way with them? And what was the role of his new creature inheritance supposed to fit in all of this? Harry tried searching within himself for any answers. He had always been in tune with his magic, so he started there to see if there was any difference. He knew he had a noble and selfless streak within and his magic always reflected that, but now as he reached into it, it felt more mischievous. It felt light and dark equally. It reminded him of the Weasley twins magic. Feeling around and making it rise more, he could feel the beginning of someone else's magic twinning with his, two in fact.

Thinking, knowing, how significant this revelation made him smile, but with unease. This prelude to their mating gave him hope that if their magic was coming together, their very core, was a good sign for their relationship. And that's where the unease came from. Was it natural for this to happen so quick? It scared him that their magic was already connecting on such a base level, because what if for some reason it didn't work out for them.

While his thought spiraled more because of his insecurities, Harry forgot was still tapping into his magic. One moment Harry was standing under the warm spray, arms wrapped around his midsection. The next moment he painfully landed on his bum because he could no longer hold himself up after transforming.

"Are you alright in there, Harry? I heard something fall."  _Great_ , Harry thought. Sirius was here and would be part of an embarrassing moment of having to help Harry out of the shower.

"N-no. I need a bit of help!" Harry called out to Sirius. He struggled to reach the taps to turn off the shower. It was just his luck that he ended up turning in the shower, but it gave him a flicker of hope to know that he could tap into his magic and cause him to change. Now if he could make it happen in reverse.

"Harry? Where are you?" Harry looked up and could see the silhouette of Sirius at the door.

"In the shower Sirius, I need help getting out."

"I'm not your mates Harry, I'd rather not see you naked," he said before opening the shower door. There on the floor was Harry in his creature form. It was the first time he got to be able to see Harry like this without Remus and Severus hovering around. He didn't think Harry looked like anything from this world. Those eyes, Lily's eyes, seemed to glow against all of the whiteness. It alarmed Sirius to think if anyone, other than himself, Remus, or Severus, were to look into those eyes they could very well lose themselves. They would have to keep in mind that Harry could become quite dangerous if he felt threatened. However, at the moment Sirius couldn't help, but to laugh at the pitiful look on Harry's face while he was stuck on the floor. "you know, showers don't work this way? You have to stand."

"I was standing!" Harry cried out. It was so humiliating having to ask his godfather to help him, and made worse when the man just laughed. "I was looking at my magic and suddenly, I'm on the ground!"

"well, that'll do it. Don't poke at the creature if you don't want it to come forward," Sirius said as he reached down to scoop Harry up. He had never seen a live mer before, let alone touch one, but holding Harry was about as mesmerizing as looking into his eyes. Thank goodness he felt nothing. but parental love towards Harry. The scales on Harry's tail felt like the warmed facet of a jewel pressed against his hands. Shaking his head, Sirius stopped at a pile of towels remembering what Remus had told him about Harry's transformations. "Grab a few will you? Hands are a bit full."

"Just you wait, I'll get back at you for this," Harry grumbled, but did as he was asked and grabbed a few fluffy towels. Sirius helped him onto the bed and took a towel before sitting behind Harry to help dry his ridiculous amount of hair. "Sirius?"

"Hm?"

"You cut your own hair. right?" When Harry got an affirmative hum as a response, he continued. "Could you cut mine? All of this is too much for me and I already talked it over with Severus and Remus. I don't want it as short and messy as before, but shorter than this that's for sure." Harry worked on arranging the towels around him so he didn't end up completely stark naked in front of Sirius.

"How about the length of mine? Right at your shoulders?" Sirius set his wand next to him as he gathered Harry's hair at the suggested length.

"Maybe a bit shorter? Can you conjure up a mirror so I can see?" Sirius did as asked and soon a small hand mirror was circling Harry's head as he tried to imagine his hair being that short. "You know what? Just make it as short as it was, having it stick up all over the place may go better with my new self."

"If you're sure." And Sirius got to work. He made sure to get every strand into a single pile so it could be disposed of properly. They may live amongst only those they trust, but one could never be too cautious. 'Constant vigilance' as his old Auror trainer, Moody, used to say. When he was done, Sirius incinerated the pile of hair while Harry was once again moving the mirror around his head. "Well? What's the verdict?"

"I think it looks better this way than it has ever before," Harry said. Sirius could only agree. Thanks to the shorter hair, what had been small streaks of white and silver, stood out even more where you could see the brilliant colors began.

"Good. I'm going to head to breakfast now. Join in when you've changed back." Sirius gave Harry a pat on the shoulder before leaving the room. Which was a good thing too because Harry could feel the last drop of water dry on his skin and felt himself change back into legs. Reliever to back to his old self, Harry quickly dressed into a pair of black trousers and an ocean blue shirt.

After getting lost and bouts of not having a sense of direction, Harry finally broke down and called for an elf to help him find the dining room. It was embarrassing not being able to find his way around his own house. When he arrived at breakfast, his face flushed when he realized everyone was waiting on him. "Sorry I'm late, had trouble finding my way."

"Its okay Harry," Remus said as he stood and pulled a chair out for Harry. As Harry stepped closer, Remus took notice of Harry's hair. It shocked him to see it gone already and he greatly missed the long locks. He wished Harry would have kept the long, but his young mate seemed happy and that was all that mattered. He reached forward and ran a gentle hand over the unruly hair, smiling as he saw the more prominent streaks that didn't seem to have been there before. "You cut your hair."

"Yeah," Harry responded though he wasn't asked a question. "I told you I wanted to do so. I didn't think it would be this short, but I think it looks better this way. Do you like it?"

"Of course." Both Harry and Remus turned towards Severus when he had spoken. "It goes better with the more mischievous nature of merfolk."

"Thank you, Severus," Harry said with flushed cheeks. He sat down and began to eat his breakfast. He was so hungry and focused on his food that he didn't hear anyone call his name or try to get his attention until Sirius reached across and knocked on the table in front of him. "What? Sorry."

"I asked if you wanted yo spend some time with Severus and I today?" Remus asked. He didn't think Harry would be doing anything else, but he also didn't want to make Harry feel like he had to spend all day with Remus and Severus.

"Actually, I was going to do some research on myself and maybe talk to some portraits that were merfolk. I need to learn more about myself," Harry said. He did feel bad that he was rejecting Remus's request, but this was important too. "How about we plan to have dinner just the three of us tomorrow? We can go into the room with the spring?"

That sounds lovely," Remus said, smiling at the thought of a 'date' with his mates. He squeezed Severus's hand when he felt it slip into his own.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter
> 
> warning: angsty, mentions of alpha/beta dynamics and acts of punishment (if none of you have ever read any story with pack dynamics, then know I am going with natural instincts of real animals in that when a pack member of lower status misbehaves, they are given a punishment by their higher authority. Its not explained much within the actual chapter because it does not fit well in the story)  
> and a head's up since I've seen to get quite a few complaints for this chapter....Things will be explained in the next chapter and the dynamics will be challenged and made right. Just be patient.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! I know its odd that I have a new chapter posted of CYPM rather than switching to one of my other stories like I've been doing, but writer's block is my biggest enemy. Although, I'm sure none of my CYPM fans are complaining!
> 
> Another note: I have submitted my short story "Unforgiven" to inkkit's fandom3 short story contest. If you could please go on there and hit like or leave me a comment to help vote for my story. I would greatly appreciate it, and tell any friends you have that enjoy fanfiction! I don't have many in the real world, so its been hard boosting that I entered.
> 
> See A/N at end of chapter

Remus watched as Harry left the room, feeling a bit sad that he would not be able to spend the day with Harry. But he could understand the need to learn about oneself, he just hoped that was what Harry was truly doing. It would crush him if Harry was instead looking to get away from him and Severus and later reject him because of feeling forced into this. He didn't think he could handle another situation like he dealt with Severus. Being rejected like that had hurt so much, regardless that Severus eventually accepted him. Remus shook himself from his thoughts, what was he thinking? Of course that wouldn't happen. Harry had already accepted the mating tokens he and Severus had given him, plus sang a song in return. 'That's right', he said to himself, 'I should have nothing to fear'. Feeling more confident, Remus placed his napkin on his plate and got up from the table. "I think we should go unpack. Coming Severus?"

"Yes, only because you don't know how to handle my things." 'Ever the veela', Remus thought as he waited for his mate to stand up. Once he had, Remus put his arm out for the other man, wo took it with a roll of his eyes, and went back to their room. For the entire walk, Remus couldn't stop talking about Harry. Discussing about their date the next day and that it wasn't fair to be without Harry today.

It was wearing on Severus. Yes, Harry was new to their lives and he wanted it go well, but he and Remus were still mates, still together and had been for twenty years. But it seemed that it didn't matter to Remus anymore. He acted like they should be putting all their time and energy into Harry. Wasn't this a triad? Was it because Harry was the submissive? Severus shook that question out of his mind because he too was a submissive, of course only to Remus. Was it age? Since Remus was the "alpha male" and Harry was the younger mate, he needed more time and attention than Severus. Severus was growing evermore worried that he was being placed on the back-burner. The silent, calm one that his mates didn't need to lose any sleep over.

"I was thinking about going to a sea-life shop to get the fish Harry wants for the spring as a late birthday present. Since he didn't get anything yet, what with everything that's been going on," Remus continued as he opened the door to their rooms. "Do you have anything on aquatic life? Oh, maybe the library here does! What do you think, Severus?"

What did Severus think? He thought they should get to know Harry a bit more before getting any gifts, because what if he didn't like what they got for him? Then they would look like a pair of thoughtless mates. And he also thought it would be nice to receive attention from his mate. The short time they had spent being intimate before the full moon wasn't enough for him, and brought on by Harry's actions. But that didn't mean he wanted to be intimate with Remus- he still wanted to wait for Harry- however, that didn't meant Remus had to remove all affection. Severus didn't like the feeling of being lost or forgotten around his mates, and it made all of his old insecurities rise again. He knew he had to say something to Remus about how he was feeling- it was about their relationship- but that didn't mean he had to like doing this.

"Remus?" Severus murmured. 'Damn these insecurities of mine', he thought to himself. It was as if he were a hatchling* again.

"Would that even be acceptable this early into the courtship? We should-" Remus continued.

"Remus?" Severus spoke louder this time. The lack of acknowledgement from Remus was starting to anger him, along with the intense loneliness he was feeling.

"Really make an effort, the both of us." Remus showed no sign of stopping, he just kept rambling which only served to irritate Severus more.

Finally having enough, Severus stomped his foot, "Remus!"

Remus turned towards the vela, shocked at the outburst. He could see the small transformations in his mate that only happened when the man was loosing control. His nails had grown sharper, his hair revealing feathers, and the dark eyes were glowing with power. Remus just couldn't fathom what had caused a reaction in his mate. Had one of the elves damaged his things? Remus looked around the room and noticed none of Severus's things had been touched. So what had caused this? He turned back to Severus and saw that his mate was intently staring at him. Remus was the focus of the veela's anger, but didn't understand why. "Severus? What's wrong, what did I do?"

"You," Severus started, but didn't finish. The look on Remus's face made him pause. There was no accusation that Severus was in the wrong, instead Remus looked as if truly did something to the vela and wanted to fix it. Severus looked around for answers to everything in his head, but only saw the old record player that Remus insisted on keeping. With an idea, Severus turned back to his mate. "Dance with me?"

"Uh, sure we can dance, but wouldn't you rather we talk about what just happened?" Remus asked. He was confused by the quick change in Severus, more so since the man asked to dance. Whenever Remus could break out the records, he always begged Severus to dance together until he agreed rather reluctantly, despite being a talented dance partner. But never before had he asked Remus to dance.

"No. I would like to dance with you, my mate," he replied softly. Severus walked to the player and various records, and pulled out one of his favorites. Not that he would admit to anyone of having a favorite record that he always insist to play. He stepped up to Remus and waited for the man to take the lead. He didn't have to wait long before they were spinning around the room.

"So, are you going to tell me what that was all about?" Remus asked. Apparently he would need to try some other way to get his mate talking when all he did was sigh and rest his head against Remus's shoulder. Maybe changing the subject away from Severus would help. "Do you think Harry would like to dance with us?" That got a reaction from Severus, but not the one he was expecting.

"Why is it always about him? He's only recently come into his inheritance and already he's all you ever talk about! What is I don't want to include him in every little thing we do? Why can't dancing stay between you and I? Even he said himself that we should spend time separately rather than all three of us together. Or do you no longer wish for me to be your mate? Is that it Remus? Throw me aside for the next young male that walks into your life? I was here first-"

**SLAP**

Severus stopped his ranting and reeled back. His eyes wide as he looked to the man that had just slapped him. Everything became clear. He had spewed all of his insecurities and twisted them to attack his mate, both of his mates. Severus stood silently as he watched Remus, ready to flee at any moment. The wolf was in front of him. Lips set in a snarling grimace, power radiating off him in waves, eyes glowing gold, one hand curled into a fist and the other still raised from the hit. Severus realized he had ruined everything between them and for once he didn't have an answer as to how to fix his mistake, didn't know what to say to make it right. So instead, he did the one thing he know how to do.

Severus fell to his knees in front of his angry mate and exposed himself. He let his arms fall to his sides and turned his head, revealing his neck to the werewolf. In actions, he was giving permission to punish him and ask for forgiveness from his mate, his alpha. Only once did he ever have to do this before, when he had received the Dark Mark. And that was traumatizing. But this was an attack with words against himself, and mates. He didn't know what to expect, only that it was going to be infinitely worse than before. Never before had Remus raised a hand to him, but Severus had to agree that it was warranted.

"Why?" Remus asked darkly, voice rough with many emotions and the wolf close to the surface.

"What?" Severus croaked, not daring to look at his mate.

"Why did you say those things? If you were anything, but happy, why not say something?" Remus growled as he came closer to Severus. He saw Severus flinch from him being so close, but stayed in the same position. "I am your mate, your alpha, so you come to me and I will provide. Are you so proud as a vela that you no longer need me? Or have I been too gentle you no longer see me as an alpha?"

Severus carefully chose his words. It seemed Remus was giving him a second chance before enacting any punishment. "I will always have need of you and have always seen you as my dominate mate."

Then explain what was running through your head that made you say those things."

I have my insecurities, just like everyone else," he said quietly.

"That does not explain our words!" Remus shouted, frustrated that he was not getting a proper response. He was quickly getting a headache as his instincts were blazing within him to punish his wayward mate. He didn't want to, didn't like to at all and he was hoping to avoid it. The slap he delivered had been hard enough.

"I was jealous, alright!" Severus shouted back, although he still kept is head turned. "I don't know why, but when Harry is not around and you talk only about him and pleasing him, I get jealous. I don't feel that way when he is around or had just left a room. It's only when the two of us are by ourselves, like on the walk here to our rooms is when I felt like this. All of your attention went to him, as if I were covered in his invisibility cloak." A single tear fell down his face, and Severus mentally cursed himself for his weakness.

"Oh, Severus," Remus whispered, the anger diminishing at the truthfulness in which his mate spoke. He gathered Severus in his arms and carried him to the sofa. It was hard seeing Severus like this and it saddened him when his mate didn't protest to being carried and coddled; it proved how much, or rather how quickly, he ad neglected his mate. Of course gaining a new mate would shake things for the both of them, but foolishly he thought he could let everything go and things would fall into place. "I'm so sorry I hurt you, Severus. These past few days I have been a poor excuse for a mate, but I promise to make it right."

"I don't need you to baby me, Remus," Severus returned, but not with his usual bite. He tightened his grip to Remus's clothes when he felt the man kiss his the top of his head.

"I'm not babying you." They sat together in silence as both men calmed down. Back in his rational mind, Remus knew he would still need to punish his mate, just as a reassurance as to reestablish their roles. It would be light, extremely light, and he would even allow Severus to complain about it, but it would still need to happen. "Severus? You know I still have to give you a punishment? As much as I don't want to, but you understand, don't you?"

"Of course I do. Both of our baser instincts wouldn't allow it to be any other way." Severus sighed as he sat up away from Remus as he prepared for the punishment.

"So, what I have decided is that you will unpack all of our things and tonight you will sleep on the sofa."

"That's it? I sleep on the sofa?" Severus was confused. Sure, sleeping on the sofa would be painful in its own right, but as a punishment for his disrespect, it wasn't much.

"I can make it worse for you if want a heavier punishment," Remus said. When Severus only shook his head at his comment, Remus explained more. "Part of what happened was my fault and so you should only get something light. However, we will also be letting Harry know what happened."

"What?" Severus exclaimed.

"He is our mate and part of what happened. So tomorrow when we meet with him, we are going to tell him." Remus squeezed his hand before placing a gentle kiss to the corner of Severus's lips. He got up and went to the door that lead to the rest of the house. "I'll bring you lunch so you can unpack, but if you need me, I'll be in the library."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: As stated before the chapter, at this moment I was using real animal pack instincts in that when a pack member of lower status misbehaves, they are punished. I don't go into depth within the actual chapter because it did not fit into the story. It may be explained further into detail as Remus, Severus, and Harry's relationship progress, but as of now it doesn't fit and seemed confusing to me as I tried to write it.
> 
> PS: Please go onto inkitt dot com and click favorite or leave a comment on my story "Unforgiven" under the same username. Thank you!
> 
> Love, Echo Harmony


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> for those who complained about what went down in the last chapter, please keep with the story I have plans to make it better! And it's not out of influence from my readers on how it will go next chapter. And for those who wish to see more interactions between the main three, the time will come; however, I like adding other stuff into my stories to provide more information and background.

Harry couldn’t believe what was happening around him. After breakfast, Harry made his way to the Hall of Portraits; which had been an adventure in of itself because of the twisting turns of the corridors. It had taken the best part of an hour to reach the double doors. Took longer still as he wasn’t sure what to do once he had made it. The night before Sirius had already been inside. After much consideration on how to proceed, Harry simply pushed open the doors. And was met by a cacophony of voices. There was a mashup of shouting, people wanting to be heard over the others, some were even singing. He didn’t know who to talk to or where to begin, there was just so many people and so much noise.

“Who are you? What are you doing here?” a gruff voice to Harry’s left cut through the noise. He turned to see an aged man with a long grey beard staring from intense eyes. Those eyes made him want to back away, which seemed ridiculous since this man was obviously part of his family. Harry could imagine that this painting was one of the first that had come to this hall because the clothing was nothing like today’s robes, but resembled more to what he remembered in the history texts from primary school about ancient times.

“Hello, I’m Harry,” he said cautiously. It was obvious this man already did not like him, but he hoped it was only for the brief intrusion and allowing all of the paintings to be awake. Harry looked around to see all of the other paintings still engaged with one another. Turning back to the painting that spoke to him, Harry saw that the person was expecting him to say something, although what he had no clue. “I’m sorry?”

“I asked what you are doing here, boy? Are you deaf as well as lost?” Harry narrowed his eyes in response to the old man, who narrowed his own. It was the derisive way the man had said ‘boy’ that set him on edge. He never took it well when some older person called him a boy in such a way that he felt ashamed, the result of so many years with the Dursleys. This was one of those times. Taking a close look, Harry wondered how was he related to this man. His eyes were dark, face was narrow with unremarkable features, and was missing the unruly hair he and his father were known for; even his grandfather had the messy hair. But this man didn’t seem to have any features that Harry knew to be a Potter trait, well except the short temper it would seem.

“I’m not deaf, nor am I lost,” Harry quipped. He almost smirked at the thought of what this man would do once he found out who Harry really was. “I’ve come to learn more about my inheritance, and seeing as I’m the Potter heir, this was a good place to start.” _Oh yes_ , Harry thought as the painting pressed his lips tight and his eyes widened. It was what he was looking for, and he knew just how to finish the man. “Unless there is nothing you can share with? You are a rather old painting, maybe the charms are starting to wear off.”

“You are obviously one of those,” the man sneered. It reminded him of how Severus used to be around him in his early Hogwarts years. “Go bother someone else.” In an instant the painting froze with the subject’s eyes closed. Harry, most definitely letting his more childish side show, stuck his tongue out.

“Oh ignore him deary, he’s always like that,” a feminine voice from behind Harry said. He turned to see a woman covered in all shades of purple in a background of cream smiling at him. She beckoned Harry over to her painting and waited to speak again until he was standing in front of her. “That was Ignatius, one of the oldest in the Potter line, he’s gotten a bit tetchy about the last few generations. What he should be doing is taking pride in that the Potter’s still have young heirs and wish to learn about their past, but alas he remains stubborn and bigoted some days.” She stopped for a moment to glance past Harry at the now identified Ignatius Potter before settling her gaze back to Harry. He noticed the similarities and knew she was closely related to the old man somehow, with her dark eyes, straight flat hair, and her narrow face. “Now then, let’s get a good look at you, deary. Turn for me please.” As Harry did as he was told, he became nervous as he heard the ‘hm’s’ and ‘ah’s’. “A bit short, truly messy hair, which I’m assuming you try to control. Oh look at those silver streaks and those sharp angles of your face. Yes, I see what my father saw. You’re a mer, are you not?”

“That’s right.” Harry replied, with wide eyes. He couldn’t believe this woman, who had casually complained about the old man was was so friendly towards him, was the daughter of the elder Potter, Ignatius. He figured it was a good place to start with her since she was one of the oldest Potters, but also knew of his mer lineage. “Have there been many mer in the Potter family?”

“Oh quite a bit,” she assured him. “We have other creatures that married into the family, but none of those couples were able to have children; only the mers.” She looked sad for a moment, and Harry wondered if she was one of those childless couples. “Most pureblood families are interlocked with a type of creature because the magics of both are compatible and as it turned out, Potters happened to be mers. Let me think, I believe the Malfoys have Veela, wonderful family in my time, but I’ve heard some nasty things lately. The Longbottoms have either Elf or Fae, I can’t remember. Oh an interesting one were the Princes, they have some type of Veela, but they all had darker features.”

“Dark Veela,” Harry supplied with a smile on his lips as he thought of his own Dark Veela, knowing how the man addressed himself in his youth as Prince. Thinking of Severus made him want to seek out his mate, to just be in the man’s presence.

“Yes, that’s right!” the woman interrupted his thoughts, forcing him to focus on his task of learning about himself and his family. “So you want to learn more about yourself? Well then you should speak with Marius, he was the first mer to be introduced to the family line. He’s about five generations down on the right, one of the bigger paintings.”

“Thank you so much for your help, I’ll come back to speak with you,” Harry promised. He stayed until the woman nodded her head and her painting went to sleep. Since he didn’t know how many children were part of each generation, Harry ended up asked each painting if they were Marius. With each disgruntled no, taking offense at being called Marius. Harry was beginning to think the woman had lied to him.

He just wanted to learn about his family and newfound creature side. Harry was to know what to expect as he got close to his mates, or how he was going to react around others at school, or how he would react to being threatened by Dumbledore. Thinking about Dumbledore made him realize that he only had about two weeks until he was to go back to Hogwarts, and as far as Harry knew Dumbledore was still the headmaster. How was he to love under the same roof as the man? The amazing feeling he had since coming to Potter Manor disappeared as the same oppressive feeling Harry felt while Voldemort was at large, was back at the realization he once again had a crazed wizard after him. Could he no longer find any peace? After defeating Voldemort, Harry knew he only had to last one more summer with the Dursley’s and he could finally relax and be a normal teenager.

But apparently that was not to be. As he was dwelling on his bad luck, Harry made a note to himself that he was not alone when defeating Voldemort; and he wasn’t alone this time either. He had Sirius, a long history of family he could speak to, his friends, and now his wonderful mates who swore to protect him. So rather than allowing what life has dealt him, Harry squared his shoulders and continued down the paintings asking each one of they were the mysterious mer.

“Are you Marius?” Harry asked once again, hoping that if this painting would be the mer. Or at least tell him that he was close. But as Harry watched the painted figure looks towards him, the person shook their head and turned away from him. Harry briefly thought that if he was the next Potter heir, the paintings would be more helpful to him, like the woman who pointed him down this way.

“I’m Marius!” a melodic voice called out to him from two paintings away. Harry was quick to reach the painting, with a happy grin at finally finding his creature ancestor. However, it was not what Harry had been expecting. For starters, this Marius had not been painted in his mer form. So he had no idea what the man looked like, no smooth scales, no wispy tail, golden eyes, short and stocky in stature. The only resemblance Harry could see was the short, wild black hair, and the sharp angles of their faces. Even the streaks in Marius’ hair were different than his own, a dark mossy green.

“Hello,” Harry began once he got over the shock of seeing Marius. “I was told to find you because I’ve recently come into my inheritance and I don’t know much about being a Potter, forget about me knowing anything regarding a mer.”

“Oh, you’re a mer! That is fantastic. I don’t think there’s been a recent mer in the line for a few generations. I'm thankful the gene still lingers.” Marius stopped talking to look down and study Harry. As his ancestor kept staring, he shuffled his feet and rubbed a hand at the back of his neck. His cheeks also heated as Marius narrowed his golden eyes, highlighting the scales under his skin. “Ha! There are those protective scales. Hm, grey I think. That’s not a usual color in our line, but not completely unheard of. Now, tell me what you do know about us.”

“Well, I’ve seen and swam in my other form. I know the Potter line really only has mer creatures in the line and that you are the first. I know mer are similar to sirens.” Harry tried to think about anything else, but that really was all he knew about his new self. There was only one other thing he knew about himself. “Oh, and I have two mates.”

“Two?” Marius whistled low, as if he was impressed by Harry having more than one mate. “Well good for you for finding your mates so quickly. But your knowledge is lacking, so I want you to go to the library to pick up a few books and bring them here.”

So Marius told him how to work the library and what books to get before sending Harry on his way. Remembering what happened after breakfast, Harry called for an elf before attempting to the find the library on his own. Thankfully, the library was on the same floor because Marius gave him quite a few titles to find and warned him some of the books would be thick. The library itself was magnificent, larger than the Black’s family library. Harry’s skin began to hum as he entered and after asking his house-elf as to why, he was elated to know that the magic within the manor was recognizing him. Harry stepped up to the podium and began calling for the books, and watched as each book floated by.

“Harry?” He turned at hearing his name and saw Remus coming up one of the aisles with a book in his hand.

“Hi Remus,” Harry greeted before turning back to the podium to gather the pile of books.

“What are you up to?” Remus asked. He wanted to reach out and hold his mate, but denied himself from carrying out the urge. He understood Harry’s need and request to a day to himself and he didn’t want to get in Harry’s bad side. However, Remus did step closer and got a look at some of the titles Harry was gathering.

“Marius wanted me to grab these books so he can go over the family history and my inheritance.” Once the last book landed on the pile, Harry hefted them in his arms before heading to the door. But was stopped by Remus’ hand on his shoulder.

“Who is Marius?” Remus questioned as politely as he could. It proved to be difficult because his instincts, his wolf, wanted to find who had captured Harry’s attention and make sure the male would leave his mate alone. Though his logic was trying to tell him it wouldn’t matter because Harry would be loyal, just like he is towards his friends.

“An ancestor of mine, Remus,” Harry responded. He was shocked to notice Remus’ voice had dropped and on the verge of growling. _Maybe some time apart was a good idea_ , thought Harry. It seemed to him that Remus was almost jealous of a painting. He hoped Remus would calm down by tomorrow and moved out of Remus’ grasp. “I’ll see you tomorrow for lunch.” And Harry left.


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this chapter turned out to be waaay longer than I expected, but I am so happy with it! The only warnings for this chapter is some yelling and cute fluffy-ness. 
> 
> Also small note, when I say pants I mean like underpants, boxers, what have ya. I hate saying underwear or boxers or anything like that in my stories, so I say pants. Which means trousers will always mean, well trousers, but also what many people say pants. Don't know why, but it's something I always write.

Harry had spent the rest of the night in the Hall of Portraits talking to Marius. He even had the elves bring him dinner as he sat on the floor with books strewn about him, opened at various pages. As Marius discussed himself and all the aspects of being a mer, Harry would look into the corresponding book to follow along. he couldn’t believe how complex merfolk were! Harry wondered how much he would have learned if he did his own research, or spoke to a mer like himself, gaining the creature-half when hitting their majority rather than speaking with a fully-blooded born mer like Marius.

Marius shared his memories of his life with the clan he was born into; Harry didn’t even know there were clans to belong in. He shared the customs, traditions, and etiquette that was used in his clan and told Harry that there were universal customs that were used when working with other clans or taught to wizards that worked as ambassadors for merfolk. Then he shared about how he met his mate, Rizelle Potter, and his transition from living in his clan to living with the Potters.

They talked late into the night until one other painting yelled at them to go to sleep. So with promises to come back after reading the books, Harry made his way to his bedroom. He deposited the books on his desk before crawling into bed and quickly falling to sleep. He dreamt of wondrous underwater caverns filled with all manner of merfolk before changing to dreams of peaceful days with his mates.

His dreams kept him so content that he didn’t wake for breakfast. It was eleven when a quiet knock finally broke through his heavy sleep. Still drowsy, Harry fumbled his way to his door, opening it to reveal a smiling Remus with Severus standing behind the werewolf. Harry smiled at his two mates before standing aside and waving them into his rooms.

“Late night Harry?” Remus chuckled as he sat down on the sofa. He held out a hand for Severus to join him as Harry was already seating himself next to Remus. “Are you hungry? You did miss breakfast?”

“Yeah, a bit,” Harry said as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes. As if he had already called, a house-elf popped into the room with a tray carrying a small bowl of fruit and a simple salad to hold him over to lunch, and tea for three. Harry thanked the elf before reaching for the fruit, taking bites between talking. “I stayed late talking with Marius. He taught me so many things because he married into the Potters, so he’s from an actual clan of mer. Who knew they lived in clans! I can’t wait to learn more, and he promised to introduce me to different ancestors of mine that would be willing to teach me about the Potters. What did you two do yesterday?”

“About that Harry,” Remus began. As he turned to face Harry, Severus released a very quiet whimper, still not happy that Remus was going through with this. But not quiet enough that Harry didn’t hear. for he slowly placed the bowl on the tray with some apprehension. Remus reached behind him and grasped Severus’ hand as Harry gave Remus his full attention. “Something came up that we need to talk to you about.”

“Go on,” Harry urged. He bit his lip in nervousness as he waited. Whatever Remus had to say, Severus seemed to be just as nervous as he felt. Harry couldn’t think of anything he had done to cause this reaction. Both Remus and Severus seemed alright with his request to spend a day apart from them, but what if they weren’t? He couldn’t keep looking at his mates as he thought that they were disappointed in him, or worse.

“Harry,” Remus began and waited until Harry finally looked back to him, with fear in his eyes. He hoped today went well after this so he never had to see that emotion on his mate again. “Yesterday, Severus and I got into an argument because of the attention I was giving you and Severus became jealous. After he said very insulting things about myself and you, we settled what had happened by the way mates such as ourselves do.”

“And that is?” Harry asked, though he was almost afraid what kind of answer his question would bring.

“Harry, you have to understand something about wolves. The alpha punishes those under him as he sees fits to correct a wrong behavior. It’s ingrained in my instincts as a werewolf, the same with Veela because of their hierarchy their creatures reflect as well.” Remus paused to allow that information to be ingested by Harry. When the young man nodded at him that he understood, Remus continued. “So as the words Severus was saying were getting worse, I did strike him, which I have apologized for. But I still had to punish him by having him unpack our belongings himself and then he was to sleep on the sofa.” After finishing his story, Remus waited for a response from Harry. He grew concerned when Harry said nothing, for many minutes while staring at Severus. “Harry?”

“Severus?” Harry asked. He cringed himself as he watched Severus flinch before turning to him. “Why?”

“I am sorry, Harry,” Severus said morosely. It had been hard enough facing Remus and having to apologize, but to Harry it was agony. He wanted to be a strong mate for Harry and already he was making mistakes. “It was a moment of weakness for me. Though it is not a valid excuse, I am used to having all of Remus’ attention and when you are not around, it is difficult to cope with that split attention.”

“You misunderstood Severus,” Harry said, strength entering his voice, no longer quiet and unsure. “I meant why would you allow Remus to treat you that way?”

“I do not understand,” Severus trailed off as he looked between Remus and Harry. What did he mean why did he let Remus treat Severus that way? Remus had just explained their instincts and basic pack behavior.

“I mean it seemed to not be your fault that you acted out,” Harry reasoned, bringing a hand up to scratch at the back of his neck. “You just said yourself, the both of you, that before me it was just you two. And then after finding out I’m your mate, Remus’ attention shifted solely to me, but our attentions should be divided equally between all three of us. How is it punishable for you to be upset and jealous, but not punishable for Remus to ignore you? I told you two when I caught you snogging that I would be concerned if you two changed your behavior for each other because of me. Well, I’, concerned now!”

“Harry, I told you that our instincts influence how we behave when we act out. More so for me since I’m the dominant, the alpha,” Remus said.

“And that gives you the right to punish your mates when they are not happy because of you? That gives you the right to hit your mates? Merlin forbid what you think about me acting out right now against you.” Harry stood up and began pacing around the room, unable to sit still. “Maybe you should read up on merfolk, Remus, before we go any further. They are very independent and outspoken creatures. Even in the clans, everyone is on equal footing. That is how Marius is teaching me, to be equal with my mates, regardless that I’m the submissive of all three of us. So let me ask you Remus, will you hit me as well when I act how I want to, feel the need to act? And just know that I will not allow it to happen. I did that enough with Uncle Vernon.”

“Harry-” Remus started before Harry cut him off.

“No! Think about what I said. Stay in your room, or do research in the library, or something, but I will not be spending the day with you.” Harry walked over to Severus and gently pulled on his hand. “I am going to spend time alone with Severus and we are going to give attention to each other the way we promised. The way you should have spent time with him. Come Severus, we’re going downstairs.”

* * *

 

Harry and Severus did not talk at all as they walked the halls towards the spring room. With great care, Harry walked slowly and calm while holding onto Severus’ hand, giving small squeezes to reassure his older mate. From what Harry could understand, Severus had most likely never talked back to Remus as he had just done and it was sure to shock Severus. It was a shock to himself. When Remus and Severus came to wake him, he thought he was going to have a peaceful day spending a lazy afternoon learning about his mates. But instead, he had yelled at Remus and left dragging Severus behind him.

It was all justified to Harry though. Remus was in the wrong, not Severus and not Harry. As the dominant over the both of them, he should have been able to divide his attentions appropriately as the situation demanded. Instead he ignored Severus and said it was because of Harry being the new mate. It he thought about it, Harry could have expected that behavior to come from Severus because for twenty-some-odd years he was the submissive mate and suddenly he had a submissive mate of his own. And then Remus could have been justified to have Severus change his behavior. It was all confusing to Harry, he was new to all of this and yet he had made it his mission to challenge Remus and comfort Severus.

But that was what he had promised them with his song, wasn’t it? To protect them as they protected Harry.

Harry closed the doors to the spring room before turning to Severus. The man had his back to Harry and his head was bowed. It hurt Harry to see Severus like this. So he walked up to Severus and hugged him from behind, resting his forehead between the man’s shoulders and wrapping his arms around his chest. He squeezed his mate harder as he felt Severus place his hands over Harry’s own in quiet thanks.

They stood like that, silent and comforting each other, for long minutes before Harry spoke. “Would you like to come into the water with me? It’s very relaxing and wonderful, and I’m not just saying that because I’m biased towards water.”

Severus chuckled, despite himself. He knew what Harry was trying to do and appreciated it greatly. Though he felt confused and dejected over what had happened with Remus, Harry was right. They should be splitting their attentions instead of focusing on one person, and it wouldn’t be fair to Harry is he spent this time brooding over Remus. “Yes, Harry I will. Go ahead, I will follow shortly.”

Severus reveled in the affection, as Harry gave another squeeze around his midsection once more before running to the shore. Severus expected Harry to dive right in like any other time, but he was shocked by his mate once again when he turned around, flushed in the face so deep Severus wondered if he would ever recover.

“Can you turn around? I finally remembered what happens to my clothes,” Harry said. And didn’t that thought brighten Severus’ mood. As requested, Severus turned, but there was no stopping his imagination as he listened to Harry and the soft whispers of his clothes being removed. Severus tracked the steps in his mind as he listened to Harry walk to the water and jump in. However tempting it was, Severus waited until Harry gave the all clear that he could turn. “You can turn around now.”

“May I join you?” Severus asked as he turned around. His breath caught in his throat. No matter how many times he saw Harry like this, it would always be amazing. Dark hair stuck fast to his head, the streaks darkening with moisture, allowing his pointed ears to show much more. His green eyes glowing with delight. The iridescent scales that were spread across smooth skin before converging near Harry’s navel to begin the tail. He just continued to stand there and stare at the sight of his mate before him.

“Severus? Are you coming in? There’s some things I want to show you.” Severus refocused his attention to Harry as a whole, when his mate spoke. He smiled down at Harry, who was propped on one of his sunning stones, before Severus began removing his robes. He chuckled quietly as he dressed down when Harry turned away, but kept looking back from the corner of his eyes. He sank further into the water as Severus walked into the shallows wearing only his pants.

“I am surprised the water is as warm as it is,” Severus commented as he pushed himself through the water, closer to Harry. “I am also surprised that you have invited me to share this. It was my impression that it was going to be something you covet as a safe haven, to use for your creature side.”

“You and Remus are my mates, right?” Harry asked as he circled Severus. The man nodded as he turned to follow Harry’s movements. “then you two are my safe haven. This place only has the purpose of allowing me to be myself. And seeing me happy and in this form makes you happy. Of course I would invite you to swim with me and share something that makes me happy.”

“Thank you,” Severus whispered. He drifted closer to Harry, and slowly raised a hand to reach out to capture Harry’s cheek. He caressed the skin, feeling the smooth skin beneath the pads of his fingers, while staring into the gem-like eyes of his mate. He could think of nothing more perfect than this moment. Except having Remus with them together. The thought of his other mate still bothered him, and what Harry had to do earlier, it should not have been his responsibility. “I am sorry about Remus and what happened between us. That should not have happened.”

“You’re right, it shouldn’t have happened,” Harry said. He closed his eyes and nuzzled into the hand that was still cupping his cheek. He moved closer to his mate until their chests were barely touching, but his tail kept bumping into Severus’ moving leges. He looked up into black eyes and felt pained at the hurt and guilt he saw there. Though it might show again some time in the future, Harry wanted to take away that pain now. “But it’s not your fault Severus, and it’s not mine, nor is it Remus’. We’re all new to this, it was bound to happen, and it’s bound to happen again.”

“You have grown wise and comfortable with all of this rather quickly,” Severus pointed out. “How is that?” He swam over to one of the sunning stones and hoisted himself up, shivering at the sudden temperature change. Sure Severus knew how to swim and was glad to be with Harry at the moment, but he was a Veela, part bird. Not much of a water person because of that fact. However, he was content to allow his feet to dangle in the water, kicking his feet to brush against Harry’s tail. His creature side preened at the small intimacies he was sharing with Harry, and he kept his legs open in hopes that Harry would rest between them so he could have the chance to hold his young mate.

“Marius helped explain a few things for me and put them into perspective,” Harry replied. “You two should meet him. He said he would be happy to talk to you and help you learn more about me.” Oh, did Harry want to be closer. Severus kept his posture open, just waiting for Harry to maneuver himself in between Severus’ legs and just rest there. But that seemed daunting to Harry and too personal to sit like that with Severus. So instead, Harry went around Severus’ legs and leaned onto the rock, but with his side pressed against Severus. It was almost intoxicating being this close to Severus and having so much skin contact. Harry was afraid to say or do anything else except stare out the windows, and relish in the heat coming from his mate. It was such a comfort he could almost forget earlier, almost. He gave a deep sigh at his own little reminder and pressed closer to Severus.

“Wasn’t there something you wanted to show me?” Severus asked, trying to ignore the huskiness he heard in his own voice. He smiled when Harry jumped back from him, excitement so clear on his face.

“Yes! Wait here,” Harry demanded, holding his hands up to emphasize that Severus was meant to stay. He dived down into the water to the clam bed. Harry gathered a few shells that no longer housed any clams before picking two clams. He knew which ones to pick, he wasn’t sure how he knew, just knew they were the right ones. With his bounty in hand, Harry swam back to the surface and to Severus. He laid the shells and gently placed the two clams on the rock next to Severus. “Some potions call for Mother of Pearl, right? And that comes from crushed shells, so I brought these to you. I don’t mind you having these, but always ask me for the shells please? I won’t like it if you take them from me, instincts and all that.”

“Of course, these are special indeed.” Severus was in awe. Harry had no idea the kind of gift he had just given to Severus. Yes, Mother of Pearl was used in some potions, but the properties changed greatly when it was freely given by a mer as whole shells. No one knew why, but it deemed by all potion masters to be a great honor. Severus pointed to the live clams and asked about them. “And what are these for?”

“For you and Remus. Just watch.” Harry was nervous with excitement. Briefly, Harry had read that merfolk can be given a gift when they asked from their surroundings which they protected, it was in one of the books he had when he was with Marius. He picked up the two clams and brought them close before whispering to them, asking them to open. When they did, they revealed two perfect pearls nestled inside. Harry carefully took the pearls, then setting the clams back into the water to float back down to the rest. He took one of Severus’ hands and opened it up to accept the pearls. One gold in color and one black, to match the colors of his mates’ eyes. “The night of the full moon, you had said my song was like the tokens you two gave me and it didn’t seem right, to me, that I had something physical from you, but you had nothing. So these are for you.”

“Harry, you are perfect, and nothing could compare. Not even these pearls.” Severus closed his fingers, securing the pearls in his hand, and bringing it to rest over his heart. “Thank you so much, my mate, my perfect mate.”


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a bit of Remus' POV of what happened between our lovely creatures.

“Sirius, I don’t know what to do,” Remus lamented. He knocked back the shot of whiskey Sirius had poured for him, and motioned for another. “I haven’t seen Harry in two days and Severus hardly says three words to me. He ignores me so much it doesn’t seem like he stays in the same bed as me. I miss them. I miss my mates even though I live with them!”

“What did you do Remus?” Sirius asked, taking a shot of his own, and once again refilling their glasses. “I tried asking Harry and he said that he fixed everything, and James and Lily told me to stay out of it.” He shook his head as he watched Remus take another shot before slumping back into his seat. Sirius turned towards the fire that was burning in the grate, “If you think you’re lonely, try having no one, but house-elves, goblins, and paintings to talk to. I’m starting to go crazy over all the finances between myself and Harry and no other stimulus.”

“Sirius please, I need help,” Remus begged.

Ever since that day Harry had yelled at him, Remus’ world had been turned upside down. Was he really to be blamed for the way Severus acted, or rather the reason why Severus needed to do something drastic to get his attention? Even Moony was confused by what had happened. Did Severus not deserve to be punished for what he accused of himself and Harry? That was the right thing because of the pack dynamics their instincts had, but Harry made it seem wrong. And what of Harry? The way Harry had yelled and talked back at Remus made him agitated, and yet he did nothing about the retaliation of his youngest mate. Did that mean he agreed with what Harry had said, should they work towards complete equality for all three of them? Maybe they could compromise and only change some of the pack habits he had.

Whichever they decided on what worked for them, nothing could be fixed without the three of them sitting together. And he wasn’t sure how to make that happen. Every time he managed to find himself in the same room as Harry, the young man would smile and walk out of the room, or ignore him in favor of reading more books. Severus wasn’t much better. Any words exchanged between them were mechanical; ‘how are you’ was followed by ‘good’. At night Severus would lay on his side facing away from Remus, but he would never push Remus away when he curled around Severus’ back. That had to be something, Remus would assure himself. But it wasn’t enough. He needed his mates.

”Remus?” Sirius interrupted his thoughts. Remus grunted at Sirius in acknowledgement before reaching for the bottle once again. Only to have it disappear. He turned to Sirius with a growl beginning in his throat. “Getting pissed drunk is not the way to fix things. Have you spoken to Marius like Harry asked you? That was something you mentioned before. Or maybe you can get them gifts as a peace offering? I don’t know, just do something that doesn’t involve the bottom of a bottle.”

“ _ Marius _ ,” Remus snarled. That name itself left a bad taste in his mouth. And the fact that his name kept coming up in conversation left a bad feeling in his stomach.

“Are you jealous over a painting?” Sirius asked in disbelief. He carefully put some distance between himself and Remus, as his friend became more like a wolf right in front of him. He was worried he may have to prevent Remus from accessing the Hall of Portraits to protect the painting from being torn to shreds.

“No!” Remus shouted. He took a breath while running a hand through his hair. “Yes, maybe. I don’t know. It’s just that it isn’t fair that I need the help of a painting to be in favor with my mates. Honestly, how is a painting of a long dead mer supposed to help me?”

“You won’t know until you try. It can’t hurt to ask him, even if he can’t help you at least Harry would be happy that you tried.” Sirius watched Remus as his friend lost himself in thought again, brows drawn together in concentration. If Remus didn’t come up with a solution, he may just have to smack him even if it was a risk to his health to anger a werewolf.

“You think I should do that?” Remus asked.

“I think you should do something before you make me crazy! They’re your mates Remus, it’s not like they’ll actually reject you. Just apologize or something.”

“Fine! I’ll leave you alone since I’m such a both.” Remus stormed out of the room, leaving Sirius calling after him. He marched through the manor with no real destination planned, just wandering and trying to calm himself. He knew he shouldn’t have snapped at Sirius, but the man just didn’t understand what Remus was feeling. Sometimes Remus didn’t know what he was feeling, and it was maddening. He needed to find Harry and Severus and make this whole situation better. So Remus continued on his march down to the spring room where he knew his mates spent most of their days; Severus always smelled like fresh water. He was surprised to find the door was not locked against him. Remus stormed in towards the water’s edge where Harry and Severus sat. He didn’t give himself or his mates time to register that he was actually there before he spoke. “I apologize and I plan to make this right. I would like for you to join me for dinner tonight.” Then he left before anything else was said.

Did he really apologize and then demand his mates spend time with him? Remus scrubbed at his face as he thought of himself to be such an idiot. Making any demands of Severus and Harry, after all he did and was told how horrible he had been? Walking around the manor had allowed him to clear his thoughts. Maybe he had been too hard with Severus, but the things he had said about Harry seemed like a threat. He truly believed that if he was doing something that Severus didn’t feel right about, he would have spoken to Remus.

But maybe it really was his fault. Sure he and Severus had spoken to Harry about being mates; however, that was only one time, and before they came to Potter Manor. He also never took the time to discuss any details of their changed dynamics with Severus alone. Instead, Remus had taken control of the whole thing as if he were the only dominant with two submissive mates. He had only acknowledged Severus’ dominancy when Harry was still recovering in the bath. Just one time would not have eased the transition for Severus after twenty years being in one solid role. He should have been guiding Severus, not treating the same once Harry came into their lives as a third partner. How stupid was he? Right now he  _ was  _ a poor excuse of a mate, and a poorer excuse of an alpha in his standing.

So to begin to actually fix his mistake, Remus headed for the stairs. Popping into the library he searched for a book on Veela and their counterparts. Though he had read all he could about Veela when he mated with Severus, it never hurt to refresh one’s mind. He was going to look for a book on merfolk, but he remembered the pile that Harry always carried with him was probably all that the manor contained. Besides, he was headed to a direct source where all amounts of information could be learned. Remus came to the Hall of Portraits, placed his hand on the crest and muttered the name that had been giving him headaches from just hearing of the man.

* * *

 

“Do you think he really meant?” Harry asked, fiddling with the hem of his shirt. After Remus’ announcement, he and Severus had gotten dressed and went to their rooms to shower and change before meeting in the dining room to wait for Remus. “He didn’t give us a time.”

“Remus meant his words, he always does, never doubt that Harry,” Severus assured his young mate. He was just as apprehensive though, because he couldn't predict this time how Remus was going to act.

“I wonder what happened that made him change like that?” Harry asked, more to himself. He was glad that Remus was finally coming around, but he was scared by the way Remus had barged into the spring room and told them to have dinner with him.

“We will not know until he gets here, but when he does explain everything to us, please keep an open mind.” Severus reached over and placed a hand at the base of Harry’s neck to help calm him as they waited for Remus to show. 

“Don’t worry, I’m here,” Remus said from the doorway. He gave a reassuring smile as he walked in when he saw the apprehension on Harry and Severus’ faces. It saddened Remus that his mates felt that way towards him, but he hoped that after tonight, they would never look like that ever again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all! Please leave me reviews, they really do boost my mood. Also check out my new story "100 Dates" and let me know what you think.
> 
> So I just found out that I have been nominated for awards . fanaticfanfics . com in 9 different categories! And some of those I have been nominated multiple times for different stories! Voting begins April 11-May 2 and it would be great if you went and checked out the site and voted for me when the time comes! Even just one award would mean the world to me


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my goodness! I can't believe how long it has been since I have posted anything, let alone for this story. For some of my readers who have asked, NO I have not abandoned this story nor any of my others. I just had some very big life changes this year and I'm finally feeling balanced. Not only have I written a chapter for this story, but I am currently working on one for My Little Jewel. But please, enjoy this chapter and let me know what you think of it!

“So?” Harry began as a question when things become stilted. When Remus had shown up for dinner, he had beckoned Severus and Harry to follow to the veranda that had been set-up for a dinner of three, courtesy of Dobby no doubt. Harry was shocked when Severus pulled out a chair and motioned for him to sit down; mostly it proved to make Harry blush when he remembered seeing the gesture in his aunt’s romantic movies she enjoyed so much. As Harry had settled into his seat, he looked up to see Remus doing the same for Severus. When everyone had been seated, nothing really happened. No one even touched their food. Severus looked out over the grounds, Remus had a hopeful look on his face, but didn’t say anything. Harry stared at his plate, but took quick glances at the older two men.

“I’m sorry,” Remus said finally breaking the silence. He pulled his shoulders back in confidence when Harry and Severus gave their attention to Remus. He wanted to curse himself for not realizing sooner how far this simple apology would go to rectifying his mistake. He never took Sirius’ advice seriously because of the fact Sirius wasn’t of creature blood nor mated to one. Remus made a mental note to apologize to Sirius as well. “I wronged both of you.” Remus paused before turning to face Severus fully. “But I was the worse towards you, Severus, my first mate. For that you may carry out a punishment against me.” 

“Harry,” Severus said turning to mentioned teenager. “Answer a question for me, to make a point to Remus please?” He waited to continue once Harry agreed. “Would you be able to do what Remus has offered me?”

“No!” Harry cried. He was shocked by the idea when Remus said it, but thinking of it by his own hands made Harry uncomfortable. He wasn’t sure what Severus would have chosen because of the many years Severus and Remus had shared, but it wasn’t something Harry would want. He had seen enough punishments and pain to last a lifetime. He turned to Remus to explain himself. “I’m tired of this, this need to have punishments. It’s all I’ve known most of my life thanks to the Dursley’s. Honestly if you had not come forward by tomorrow, I was going to talk to you and just say you needed to apologize. I don’t like this idea of using punishments to prove that someone has more strength or power over another. Especially in intimate relationships. I don’t want that for us. Yes, you are the dominant, but we look to you to keep us safe. You may think that was the right thing, but is it right for us? Severus and I are both your submissive mates, we’re not meant to take on the dominating, protective role on you.”

“I don’t know what to say,” Remus muttered, shamefully covering his face with his hands. What Harry had said was true. He cared about his mates and wanted them safe above anything else. But had he failed by not keeping them safe from himself? 

When he had been turned, Dumbledore had found another werewolf he trusted to teach Remus. It had been during a brief time before his Hogwarts years where Remus learned about creatures, their mates, and the pack dynamics. That wolf had told Remus, although everyone was different, the basics were all the same. Which had included disciplining mates that may jeopardize their safety. 

Remus brought his head up at that thought, face pulled tight in concentration. The only time he had ever become angry with Severus was when he had joined the Death Eaters and pledged himself to Dumbledore as a spy, risking his life every day. Harry had been partially right that he had been wrong to punish Severus when it was Remus’ fault for neglecting his older mater. But he was worse than that. He had twisted his learnings into believing that Severus had somehow caused harm to Harry and requiring punishment. What had he been thinking at the time that made him blind to his own actions? “I am so sorry. No matter how many times I say, it will never be enough.”

“It’s enough for me,” Harry declared. Remus looked to Harry, still doubtful after a;; he had done. He couldn’t think of a response, a way to express to Harry that he was thankful for the forgiveness. Instead Remus reached a hand across the table to shift his fingers through Harry’s hair, before cupping his cheek. He swiped his thumb along the scales that had brightened from Harry’s blush at the gesture.

“I shall forgive your idiocy of these past few days as well,” Severus voiced with his usual brusque tone. Remus smiled as he looked to his veela mate. Though Severus was trying to keep the emotion off his face, Remus could tell the more relaxed Severus becoming. He reached out to take hold of Severus’ hand, before addressing Harry.

“Harry, here is a first lesson in mates,” Remus began. He left his seat to kneel next to Severus, while still holding the man’s hand. “Each man has a unique, intimate action for the other. It is meant to show a special kind of affection, or be used to calm your mate, or perhaps excite them. And it’s different for everyone. What I use for Severus is different to what he uses for me. As we continue courting, or after we mate, we’ll learn what we each use for you and vice versa.” After he finished explaining, Remus pushed back the sleeve of Severus’ right arm and then bringing the exposed wrist to his mouth. From there, Remus lightly bit the soft skin as he looked up to Severus. 

Harry watched with intrigue as Severus released a sharp breath. The man became boneless in his chair, laying back heavily with a blissful smile on his face. Remus pressed a small kiss to the place he had bitten, then returned to his chair. “If it can help you calm down, why didn’t you use it sooner instead of letting Severus get so mad that he yelled at you?” Harry asked. He was confused that he had never saw it before. If it was supposed to be a special kind of affection, why didn’t they do it all the time?

“We don’t use it often because of how strong of a reaction it can give,” Remus pointed out, looking at Severus. The man still had his eyes closed and that small smile on his lips, looking relaxed and relieved. “Two things can happen if this is used too much. One, the mate on the receiving end can be in a constant state of euphoria, much like being on drugs. This could leave the mate weak and vulnerable. Or two, the mate can become immune to what they are meant to be experiencing. There are other reasons, smaller reasons not to use it often, but those are the main reasons.”

“Oh.” Harry looked to Severus as he began to ‘waken’, alert to everything around him again. “How will we know what works for me?”

“It’s complete instinct,” offered Severus. “You can touch your mate in a new way or spot and it garners the specific reaction. Or with Remus, he said he felt compelled to bite the inside of my arm, but he had no idea why he felt he should. Another way could be you want to be touched in a certain way and when your mate does, the reaction comes out.”

“What is it called?” Harry asked.

“No one really knows,” answered Remus. “With it being such an intimate act between mates, no one talks about it. And it’s only specific to creatures and their mates.” Remus contemplated that statement for a moment before continuing. “Although, I’ve heard animagi can experience something similar, but it’s not as intense.”

“Animagi think they can feel it, but it’s only the ones who think too much like the animals they become,” Severus interjected.

“No matter,” Remus dismissed with a wave of his hand. “Why don’t we eat finally?”

* * *

 

Sirius left his vigil of the veranda and headed towards the stairs. He had watched the whole interaction, hoping that everything could be fixed. When those three began to eat after talking for so long, Sirius felt confident it would be safe enough to walk away. Hopefully now their relationship could progress and they all can focus on the upcoming school year and the Dumbledore threat.

“Sirius, dear, you’re smiling,” Dorea interrupted Sirius from her painting in the center of the stairs. “Is everything well now with Harry?”

“Yeah, Remus fixed it. They’re going to be fine,” Sirius responded. He gave the late Lord and Lady Potter a smile and a wave before ascending the steps.


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I honestly have no excuse for my lack of updates. Just that I temporarily lost my will to write, but I think I got my mojo back. However, I do not like the way this chapter ended. I rushed it because I just couldn't find the words anymore. I hope you all still like it.

A week later found everyone at breakfast, enjoying the easy silence that came with happiness and the enjoyment of sitting in good company. Harry sat back from the table to look around the table. Sirius sat next to his left, where some mornings he would lay the financial records out to teach Harry how to run his family investments. Severus sat on his right, usually making edits to his curriculum while munching on toast. Remus sat to Severus’ right, he was the one to talk to Harry about their inheritances.

During the week, the three mates made sure to make time for each other. One day after persistent asking from Harry, Severus transformed to his veela form and went flying with Harry. Whereas, Remus and Harry spent an evening together in the library cosied up on a sofa. During a clear night, Remus took Severus to the veranda and danced in the moonlight, with Harry watching from the windows. Most days all three of them could be found in the spring or out in the garden enjoying a picnic.

Harry was disturbed by one of the Potter elves appearing next to him. “Master Potter, your mail.” Blux, the head-elf, handed over a few letters. Harry had become used to the elves delivering the mail him rather than Sirius. He would just hand over whatever letter Gringotts had sent over to his godfather, just as his did this morning. One of his other letters was from Hermione, making him smile knowing he would see his friend soon. The letter was probably making sure that he was ready for their next year at school and to look each other at the train. The last two, however, made him hesitate.

“I have a letter from the Board of Governors,” he announced, gaining everyone’s attention. Harry cautiously opened the letter, holding it away from himself expecting it to explode. He read out loud; “Greetings Mister Harry Potter…”

 

_ Greetings Mister Harry Potter, _

_ We, the Board of Governors of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, have been notified of your creature inheritance. According to Section 415a of School Ordinances, separate quarters will be provided to you and equipped as necessary for your inheritance. _

_ It had also come to our attention of the status of your mates, Remus Lupin and Severus Snape. Your quarters will allow accommodation for said mates in accordance to Section 415b of School Ordinances. However, you will be unable to study under the teaching of Severus Snape for Advanced Potions. A private tutor will be provided to continue your education. _

_ Please contact us if you, or your mates, have any questions or concerns about these changes. On behalf of everyone under the Board of Governors and the Staff of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, we congratulate you on your successful inheritance and the finding of your mates. _

_ Farewell, _

_      Lord Parkinson, Chairman of Board of Governors for Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry _

 

“Oh!” Harry was surprised. Yes, he had been told that the school would allow Remus and Severus to stay with him, but it was different to have the actual blessing of the Board of Governors. He tucked the letter back in its envelope and kept it close by. He would need to remember to pack it with his things as proof in the event that Dumbledore tried to stop him.

“I wonder what the specific accommodations will be?” Remus mused, before returning back to his breakfast.

Harry only shrugged his shoulders as he opened his last letter. His Hogwarts letter. But there were two separate letters within the envelope.

_ Dear Mister Harry Potter, _

_ The following textbooks are needed for your sixth year at Hogwarts. Please be advised that you are currently signed up for five classes. If you wish to add more, you will only be allowed this last week before school begins to make a decision. _

_ 6th year Transfiguration: A Guide to Advanced Transfiguration _

_ 6th year Charms: The Standard Book of Spells _

_ 6th year Herbology: Flesh-eating Trees of the World _

_ 6th year Potions: Advanced Potion Making _

_ 7th year Defense Against the Dark Arts: Confronting the Faceless _

_ You will also need at least two school robes, one hat, quills and parchment, and potion supplies. I look forward to seeing you again. _

_ Sincerely, _

_ Professor McGonagall, Deputy Headmistress _

 

“Seventh year defense! But that’s a whole year ahead, that’s all revision and prep for NEWT testing! I’m not ready for this,” Harry yelled. He was sure it was mistake. There was no way he could take a seventh year course in his sixth. It had to have been the headmaster, maybe to make him vulnerable in some way.

“Harry, you’re brilliant at defensive magic, it’s instinctual to you. McGonagall probably advanced you because she recognizes your talent,” Remus reassured Harry. “What does the other letter say?”

“It’s from Dumbledore. ‘Dear Mister Potter’..” Harry began once again to read aloud.

 

_ Dear Mister Potter, _

_ The Board of Governors have already demanded your separate quarters before I could protest. So you will find your rooms in the dungeons near Professor Snape’s classrooms. You are still considered a Gryffindor, however you are not allowed beyond the common room and must return to your rooms by curfew every night. _

_ As for your private potions tutor, I have convinced an old friend of mine to come once a week to teach you. Professor Slughorn was once the potions professor before Professor Snape. He will be reporting your progress to me at the end of your lessons. I hope you will do well. _

_ I also wish for you to have private tutor lessons with me. To ensure you’re learning all you can and I can provide information about yourself and your position in the wizarding world. There is no need to share these lessons with Remus and Severus. I plan to hold my own meeting with them. _

_ I strongly advise you cooperate with me, Mister Potter. There are still dangerous people looking for you, wishing you harm. _

_ Looking forward to meeting with you, _

_ Professor Albus Dumbledore _

 

“I don’t want to be alone with him,” Harry whispered. He was afraid of Dumbledore’s meaning. The headmaster had already been behaving dangerously towards him and the others. What could he possibly do if they were alone together? Harry didn’t want to think about that. Every year something bad had happened and interrupted the school. And it was looking to be another horrible year.

“You won’t have to,” Sirius said. “With me reinstated as your legal guardian, I can petition to the Board that any meeting Dumbledore requests of you, you have the right to have me called or ask that your mates remain with you if I’m unavailable.” Sirius pushed away his food and stood from the table. “I’ll have that by the end of the day if they wish to keep the backing of the Potters and Blacks.” then he was gone.

“Why do we not go shopping?” Severus suggested, breaking the tense silence. They all needed a distraction from the headmaster and Harry would need his school supplies regardless. “Perhaps after lunch, we can head to London and look for an aquatic supplier?”

“Oh really can we please?” Harry bounced out his chair and squeezed between Remus and Severus. “I have been waiting to get fish since we got here! And maybe we can get a few to take to Hogwarts?” He gave a hug to each of his mates before running for the stairs, yelling as he went; “I need to get ready. Thank you so much! We have to leave right away!”

They had decided to floo to Gringotts to get money, before heading to Diagon Alley. Again it was a nerve-wracking experience for Harry. As he walked, all the goblins watched him move, causing the other patrons to stare at him. Thankfully Severus and Remus stayed on either side of him and Sirius walked in front of him, forming a protective wall around him. But it didn’t make the staring any better. Once they got to Diagon Alley, he hoped they could get done as quickly as possible. Harry only needed to stop at the bookstore and the apothecary, thanks to Sirius pre ordering his new robes and having enough quills and parchment at the manor already.

“Could Severus get my potion supplies while we’re getting my books? I don’t want to be in this crowd,” Harry whispered to Remus. Everyone on the street had recognized him and were trying to get closer. The main reason why they couldn’t, or wouldn’t, get to him was because most of the population still believed Sirius was a killer. Many of the students lining the streets were afraid of Severus just as much. Harry had never like the crowds that came with his fame, but now with his inheritance, he just wanted to run. To leave and find a deep, dark body of water to hide in. Having to interact with the goblins didn’t help with his fears, knowing they would sooner kidnap him. Who knew how many others would want to do the same, should they learn what he was.

Harry was brought back from his thoughts as Remus wrapped an arm around his shoulders, Sirius coming back to his side, and Severus across the street heading towards the apothecary. “Thank you,” he said earnestly.

“Anything for you,” Remus replied, giving Harry a squeeze. “We’ll try to hurry inside the shop.”

But Harry knew it was in vain. The bookstore was so crowded, you couldn’t avoid bumping into someone. He pressed himself further into Remus’ arms as they went to stand in the line for the checkout, Sirius going to find the books he would need. Harry was trying to ignore everything going on around him, until he heard a familiar voice calling him.

“Harry! There you are!” Hermione ran over to hug him. “I’m so glad to see you! Oh my goodness, look at your hair. What did you do?”

“It’s good to see you too,” Harry smiled at Hermione. “I’ll explain everything when we get to school. I don’t want to talk about it here, just want to get home as soon as possible.”

“I understand.” Hermione gave him another hug. “I need to go find my parents, I’ll see you at the train. Bye Harry!”

With his spirits lifted, Harry withstood the crowd until it was their turn. He let Sirius handle the purchase and Remus escorted him out the door before Sirius was handed back his change. Severus was waiting for them outside the store, where he fell into his spot on Harry’s other side as they hurried to leave Diagon Alley.

“To London now?” Harry asked anxiously, keeping his head down to avoid the stares and calling of his name. Out of sight and out of mind, right?

“To London,” Remus confirmed.


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh my goodness, a new chapter already?!?! That's right folks! I am on autopilot and wrote this chapter in one day, and am almost done with another. I feel so incredible. I can only hope that you all enjoy this chapter, let alone this whole story. Please let me know what you think of this chapter- Echo Harmony

“Harry?” Remus called out as he poked his head in the spring room. He had been looking for Harry all morning, everyone had in fact. It was the day to head to Hogwarts, but no one had seen his mate, not even the elves. 

The night before had been a fun affair. After dinner, Sirius had everyone go outside to the patio to enjoy a fire where the adults had shared stories of their final years at Hogwarts while Harry laughed the entire time. Harry also told stories of the horrible teachers he had for defense at times, and a number of his crazy adventures. They had all gone to bed in high spirits, looking forward to going to Hogwarts even with the threat of Dumbledore over their heads. 

But now, Harry was hiding. Remus stepped into the room more and watched the water. Hoping to see the tell-tale white of Harry. It was hard to concentrate looking for Harry with the all fish they had gotten swimming nonstop. Probably helping to hide Harry, the damn things seemed to always do his bidding. One day he had the fish jump out at Remus, knocking him down into the water. Remus just hoped he wasn’t hiding in the cave. There was no way any of them would be able to get Harry.

There! Remus spotted Harry’s white tail. Just the tip, the rest of Harry seemed to be hiding behind an outcropping of rock. Shaking his head in amusement, Remus walked over to the edge of the water. “Harry, it’s time to leave! You have to come out now.”

“Oh, did you find him?” Severus asked as he came to stand beside Remus..

“Yes, but he won’t come up,” Remus grieved. He checked his watch to see how late they were going to be. At this rate, they would all have to use the teachers’ portkey that Severus had to arrive at Hogwarts rather than taking the train. “Harry, we really do need to leave. You’re going to miss the train! I thought you wanted to see your friends?”

That at least got Harry’s attention. The brief sight of Hermione hadn’t been enough for Harry, and he had to see her before they got to Hogwarts to explain about his living arrangements and his inheritance. He knew for sure that Hermione would support him, he was just nervous about telling Ron. Hopefully growing up as a pure-blooded wizard, Ron would understand the most about magical inheritances and the acquirement of mates. But would he be understanding of Harry’s mates being Remus and Severus? Harry wasn’t sure, which had made him nervous about going to Hogwarts.

But that wasn’t the reason why he had become scared and hidden in the early hours of the morning. He was already nervous about the letter Dumbledore had sent to him last week, then before the sun had risen he got another letter. It was short and simple, but was terrifying. So much that he didn’t want anything to do with Hogwarts.

_ ‘You weren’t meant to live.’ _

What was he supposed to think? What was he even supposed to do? Just get on the train like everything was alright? And without either of his mates or Sirius to keep a look out for him. But if hid long enough, then they wouldn’t take the train if he absolutely had to go to Hogwarts he wouldn’t be alone. Surely if he should Remus and Severus the letter, they would agree to not go. But for some reason, Harry hid the note. 

Now it was time to leave, and Harry needed to make a decision. Go to Hogwarts, see his friends, and try to enjoy his time at school. Or he could tell anyone about the note and they would stay here at the manor, safe from any threats. However, he would have to stay here, not being able to leave these walls for as long as Dumbledore lived. Never to see his friends again, to go outside, never fly, or swim in the ocean. Nothing. It seemed almost as bad as whatever Dumbledore may have planned for him. He did not want to live in fear, never allowed to walk outside again. He may as well live with the Dursley’s and have bars on his window again.

It wasn’t in him to run and hide. Harry had fought and defeated one of the most powerful Dark Lords in history. He had never run from Voldemort, even that first time he met at Hogwarts on the back of Quirrell's head. There was just something more frightening about Dumbledore than Voldemort. Dumbledore was his beloved professor whereas Tom Riddle had been a madman. He expected Voldemort to be crazy and deadly, not the headmaster. Could he muster the courage to leave the safety of the manor? Could he fight and win if needed against the headmaster? He wouldn’t know unless he tried. Plus he wasn’t alone anymore. Against Voldemort, he had to do it by himself, but he had two incredible mates and his godfather.

Resolved about his decision, Harry swam away from his hiding spot up to the surface. He made sure to look sheepish when he came out of the water. Surprisingly Severus was the only one amused. Remus looked resigned and Sirius appeared to be angry at him, who came in while Harry was thinking.

“Well it’s about time! We were looking all over the manor for you and we missed the train,” Sirius ranted. Harry only nodded along with his godfather as he pulled himself out of the water. “You are lucky that Severus has a portkey to get you to Hogwarts now. Why did you hide? I thought you were looking forward to going to school this year? I know Dumbledore is still there, but we have people helping us. You need to finish school. Do something like this again and I will keep you away from Severus and Remus so there will be no chance of bonding together. Am I understood young man?”

“Yes, Sirius, I understand you,” Harry replied. He pulled himself behind a screen that the elves had set up him, so that he could change back to his human form without exposing himself before he could get dressed again.

“Good,” Sirius exhaled. All the tension leaving his shoulders knowing that Harry was safe and knew he was upset about it. “Care to tell me what happened?”

“I had a nightmare and got scared,” Harry explained. Wasn’t a complete lie, the nightmare being the note Dumbledore sent. “I came here to take my mind off of it and lost track of the time, when I realized how late it was I stayed in the water because I knew you would be mad.”

“I’m over it already.” Sirius took Harry’s hand when he came out from behind the screen and pulled him out of the room. “But it is time to go. Maybe this is a good thing. You can check out the rooms you have before everyone else arrives.”

“See? Turned out for the best!” Harry laughed as he let Sirius drag him out.

* * *

 

When they landed it was dark. Harry couldn’t make out anything in the darkness. He kept his grip on Remus so he wouldn’t run into something or get hurt until they could see. The note stayed at the back of his mind, so he thought the headmaster might have tried something in their new rooms.

“Lumos.” Harry hear Severus whisper. He blinked rapidly as the lights caused spots on his vision. He stayed where he was as Severus walked around casting spells to ensure nothing dangerous was waiting for them. Apparently his mate had the same idea, carried over from his years as a spy. “I am unable to find anything. We can move freely.”

Harry stepped away from Remus as he looked around amazed. They had landed in a main sitting room. It a spacious circle filled with squashy chairs and couches that were a deep, chocolate brown. The walls were a light blue, lined with either bookshelves or, to his delight, aquariums already filled with tropical fish similar to his own. There was a large fireplace that he assumed would be hooked up to the floo system. Next to the fireplace was a small kitchenette area. Thick rugs covered the stone floor to protect them from the coolness of the dungeon. One of the doorways was lined with a portrait frame which Harry guessed lead to rest of the castle. Opposite that door were three more. He walked to each one opening them. The first one was a large bedroom, with a similar color scheme as the sitting room. The large bed inside that was obviously larger than most made Harry blush. Rushing to the next door revealed a smaller bedroom with a single bed, dresser and desk. Harry guessed he could use this room if he ever wanted privacy or use it as a spare bedroom for Sirius or someone. The third door was his favorite.

He could guess what was behind the door. The door itself was painted with colorful fish, they didn’t move, but it was gorgeous. Pushing the door open, Harry was stunned. It was another oasis built just for him. There was no waterfall like at the manor, but it was larger than that one. The water was an incredible blue, so bright and clear, as the sky. In the water Harry could see many different kinds of fish swimming around rock formations that looked to be big enough for Harry to explore. All around the edge of the water was large, leafy plants, adding an earthy smell to the scent of saltwater in the air. The ceiling was enchanted like the Great Hall, showing a bright sunny day. None of that compared to the best part of the room. One of the walls was made entirely of glass and extended down into the water of the pool. The glass was a window looking into the Black Lake. There were globes of light on the lake side of the window that bobbed up and down, but stayed next to the window. Harry hoped it would attract the attention of the lake’s inhabitants. Maybe he could meet the merpeople of the lake.

Harry ran back to the sitting room, grinning like a fool. The place was amazing! He couldn’t wait to show Sirius or have his friends down here. And it was all his. Sure, his mates were staying with him, and there was space for them, but it was built for him. He went over to Remus and Severus and gave each man a hug.

“It is so amazing! I can’t believe the Board did this! Have you looked around, we have so much space,” Harry shouted as he went looking around the rooms again. The mer came back to the sitting room and grabbed his things to start unpacking. Every time he ran by Remus and Severus he would squeal and point out something new to them.


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> another chapter done! again though, my timeline is kinda running slow in the story. But I'm hoping it'll pick up now after this chapter. Definitely sets the tone for the characters' time at Hogwarts. Please let me know if you enjoyed it!

Harry was pacing nervously around a corner from the Great Hall. It was where Remus had asked him to wait for the other students, to try to minimize any suspicion as to why Harry wasn’t on the train by already sitting in the Great Hall. He wasn’t sure how well he was going to be able to stay calm when everyone arrived. The times at Gringotts and Diagon Alley had made him so anxious that he only wanted to be around his mates. However, at school he would not have that opportunity. He fingered the tooth that hung around his neck, then the feather that he always kept tied in his hair. It helped knowing these parts of his mates were with him. He also hoped he would be able to rely on his friends.

Harry turned around to the sound of footsteps coming from behind him. He felt himself go cold, straight to the bone marrow. Professor Dumbledore was watching him as he moved closer, ignoring the man next to him who continued talking without noticing no one was was paying attention. Harry stood frozen as the headmaster only stared. He took in no comfort when he couldn’t see a wand in either of Dumbledore’s hands. At least if it was, Harry could tell what would be on the man’s mind. As it was, he only stared with his face completely blank. No hint of the meddling, grandfatherly twinkle in his eyes.

‘ _ What should I do? _ ’ Harry thought. No one expected the headmaster to come seek him before the feast. The man was usually there before any of the other professors, Severus had told him. So they thought he would be safe here to wait.

“Hello, Mister Potter.” No friendly ‘Harry’. Dumbledore had taken to keeping their meetings friendly shortly after he had started at Hogwarts. Now there was this animosity between them, brought on by whatever the man thought Harry had done, and the threats he had sent to Harry. Dumbledore stopped in front of him, close enough that Harry had to arch his neck to look up at the older wizard. And didn’t that just make him feel weaker around the professor.

“Hello, Headmaster,” Harry replied. He tried to take a small step back, trying to keep the movement as minimal as possible. He knew it didn’t work when the headmaster sent a menacing smirk. 

“Mister Potter, this is Professor Slughorn,” he introduced, waving a hand at the man by his side. Harry could guess why this man was being introduced to him, his new tutor. He was already weary of the man when Dumbledore wrote saying they were friends and that it was his decision to pick Harry’s tutor. “He will be your potions tutor, since you can no longer be with Professor Snape.”

Was that another threat made to Harry? Or just poorly chosen words? Although Harry wished it was just a bad word choice, he knew it was a subtle threat. He took it to meant that Dumbledore thought he could keep Harry separated from his mate. After this incident, Harry would need to talk to Remus and Severus about having someone with him.

Harry turned to Professor Slughorn with his hand outstretched, to be polite and give Dumbledore any more reason to hate him. This potions professor made him think of his Uncle Vernon. A very round man with all his buttons straining to hold him in. Watery eyes watched him closely, as if Harry was the man’s prey. “Hello, Professor. Thank you for agreeing to tutor me.”

“It is my pleasure, my boy.” Slughorn gripped Harry’s hand in a sweaty handshake. He hoped he managed to hide his grimace. He tried to ignore the sick feeling he got from Slughorn’s statement.

“Professor Slughorn will be staying for the feast, but you will be meeting him on Wednesday,” Dumbledore explained. “I do believe the students will be coming any moment now, best be on our way. Good evening Mister Potter.”

Harry didn’t respond as the two professors rounded the corner, leaving Harry alone finally. Not that he felt any better by their leave. The meeting left him cold with agitation, dreading going anywhere people could see him. Now he would have no time to try to calm down as he heard the loud hum of the students approaching. He was too unsettled to join them. Too afraid that Dumbledore was waiting around the corner. Too scared to move from this spot. Too…

Harry reached his hands up to hold the tooth and feather his mates gave him. Given to him as their promise, to care for him, to always be there for him. To protect him.

Taking a deep breath, closing his eyes, Harry stepped around the corner. Where he ended up bumping into a few students that shouted at him for being careless. Harry apologized quickly and tried to move around them, only to bump into more people. He seemed to be jostled around, no one looking friendly, their faces becoming a blur. Harry let out a whimper, hoping someone would help him.

“What are you scared, Potter?” Harry stopped and turned to the voice, dreading who it was. Malfoy, smirking at him, and all his friends laughing. “Need someone to hold your hand?”

Harry let out a quiet hiss. His nerves had been through so much, now he could only be angry at the taunts from Malfoy. The sound he made gave his rival pause. The boy narrowed his eyes and studied Harry before looking shocked.

“Fuck off, Potter,” he said angrily. He pushed through his friends and marched into the Great Hall; leaving everyone wondering what he saw in Harry. The mer thought Malfoy could guess he went through a creature inheritance. Harry could only hope Malfoy couldn’t tell which one.

“Harry!” He turned to the shout in time to have Hermione jump into his arms, squeezing the air right out of him. Through frizzy, curly hair, Harry saw Ron smiling, shrugging his shoulders at their friend. “Where were you? We couldn’t find you at the station. We even had a private room on the train so we could talk about whatever happened over the summer.”

“I came by portkey,” Harry omitted any other information. “I need you two to follow me after the feast is over. I’ll tell you everything, but not here.”

“Alright, but you better!” Hermione promised. She linked an arm through Harry’s and dragged him into the hall, with Ron following behind.

The sorting went by slowly. There were extra students this year now that no one was afraid of Voldemort threatening the school or the students’ families. It was moments like this that filled Harry with pride knowing that he actually did something good, rather than survive. These children were able to be part of the wizarding world because he had won against the Dark Lord. However, he wish there was a way to hurry the sorting. He was so hungry his belly was making sounds and he was nervous about sharing his secrets to Ron and Hermione. But it didn’t happen the way he had planned.

“Well done all of you! Welcome to Hogwarts to the new comers, and to the returning students,” Dumbledore started once the last child sat down at Hufflepuff’s table. “So many of you have come later than expected, but we are happy to have you now. Thanks to the courage of everyone sitting together, we can begin your education and help you to master your skills, nurture your growth, give you the greatest friends you could ever wish for. While here, all of you will discover where your path begins. Are you destined to be a healer, finding a cure to the deadliest curses? Or maybe an auror, defending the innocent such as yourselves at this moment? We are at your service.

“Now for some announcements.” Here Dumbledore looked serious. “The Forbidden Forest is off limits to all students. Mister Filch has a list posted on his office door that has all items forbidden. There will be no spell casting or dueling in the halls.

“Please welcome our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Ophelia Halál,” Dumbledore waved a hand towards the woman who stood. The woman had dark hair that fell in heavy waves, framing a round. She had olive skin, dark eyes, and a willowy figure. She gave a bow to the students, sporting a shy smile. Although Harry thought her eyes were shrewd, analyzing the tables, making plans that he may not trust. “We can only hope that we will be a good match for the professor.

“We have a few guests staying with us. Professor Horace Slughorn will be seen occasionally. He has full disciplinary rights as a full time professor. Also will be former Professor Lupin.” At the introduction of Remus, the older students who remembered him began talking behind hands, either excitedly or angrily knowing he was a werewolf now. “Mister Lupin is unable to give or take house points, but can send a student to their head of house for any rule breaking.

“I have one last announcement,” Dumbledore called back for attention. “Join me in congratulating Mister Harry Potter on a successful creature inheritance as a mer.”

Harry froze, wide-eyed in disbelief. Had Dumbledore really informed the entire school of his inheritance? By the smirk and noise erupting all around, the man did. He had wanted to keep it a secret for as long as possible. Looking to Severus and Remus for help, Harry could not catch their attention as both were glaring at the headmaster and whispering to one another. He looked to Hermione and Ron to help him, when he began to stand up they nodded to him and followed. As he tried to walk away, people were yelling, trying to get his attention, or touch him.

“Is it true, Potter?”

“Are you really a creature?”

“Where is your tail?”

“He looks so pretty now!”

“I knew Potter was a freak!”

“Aren’t mer classified as dark?”

That question had Harry running for the doors, knowing Ron and Hermione were right behind him. They would watch his back so no one would try to hex him. He was not a dark creature, no matter what the ministry said. But he didn’t want to try to argue that now, with everyone in the school staring at him and arguing. Harry didn’t slow down once they left the Great Hall, he ran for the stairs that would lead to the dungeons and his private rooms.

“Where are you running to?” Ron called after him.

“We should go to the Room of Requirement,” Hermione suggested.

Harry stopped at the top of the stairs, looking down into the darkness of the dungeons. He waited to explain until Hermione and Ron were at his sides again. “I have private rooms down here, we’ll be safe there.”

They all kept quiet as they descended the stairs. Harry’s thoughts were too wild to allow him to talk. What was Dumbledore thinking? In the past he had never mentioned about anyone going through an inheritance, he had even kept Remus being a werewolf quiet. The boy couldn’t understand Dumbledore’s problem with him, but at the least the wizard seemed to want to keep most of it away from the public’s eye. So why now? What was he hoping for with announcing there was a mer at the school? Harry had no idea what anyone would be thinking, the students were finicky with their feelings towards Harry. Everything was making his ears fuzzy, or was that the blood pounding in his ears?

No, wait. Someone was following them. He stopped in the middle of the hallway, the painting to his room in view. The mer hoped it was Severus and Remus.

“What do you think you’re doing down here, Potter?” Harry cringed when he heard Malfoy’s voice. Of all the people to catch up to him. Harry looked to Hermione when she placed a hand on his arm. His friends would stay by his side. He squared his shoulders and turned to face Malfoy. “I could tell you were no longer human, but to be a freak of a fish. Well that’s a new low, even for you. Are you going to be Hagrid’s new pet he shows off to the class?”

Malfoy laughed at his own joke. None of the other Slytherins joined him at first, until the blond turned and laughed harder, signalling the others to do so. He turned back to Harry with a sneer; “I thought the Potters were purebloods, but I see I was mistaken. That or your mother slept with a fish.”

“Come off it, Malfoy,” Ron interrupted. He pushed Harry back, who was hissing and had his wand raised ready to hex the smirk from Malfoy’s face. “You know, as well as I do, that almost all of the pureblood families have some type of creature blood. It was only when Voldemort was in power that some tried to ignore it.”

“Lying with creatures is disgusting,” Malfoy spat. He was focused on the Gryffindor trio that he didn’t notice some of his own housemates looking offended. “Only the true purebloods are of the highest class.”

“Veela,” Harry spoke at last. He smiled when he saw Malfoy jerk back.

“What are you mumbling about, Potter?” Malfoy stammered. The blond looked around nervously.

“Malfoys have Veela in their blood. That’s where the blond hair, blue eyes, and good looks come in,” Harry pointed out. “But so many generations of no full Veela and the suppression of anything Veela to please Dark Lords, has left any Veela powers to fade away. That’s why you try so hard with looking good because you don’t have the lure.”

Everyone was quiet. Many not wanting to believe what Harry said was true. Malfoy was shaking with anger. He wanted to deny what Harry had said, but doing so would make his housemates angry. The silence was broken when Ron began laughing.

“That’s rich! I actually forgot being told that Malfoys had Veela,” the redhead gasped out.

“What about you, Weasel? Most likely related to slugs,” Malfoy sneered, trying to gain back the upper hand.

“Draconis,” Ron replied, sobering up at the question. He was actually confused that Malfoy would even try to ask and make fun of his family this way. All the families learned each other's history, and that included their creature inheritances. When Ron looked around to the others in the hall, he puffed up a bit seeing that some were impressed with his announcement. “My brother, Charlie was the most recent one to become a Draconis. Ginny and I are the next possible ones.”

“That’s a lie!” Malfoy cried out. It didn’t seem fair to him that his family’s mistakes had robbed him of being the perfect being he could be, but the poor Weasley’s had a current inheritance. The idiot had to be lying. “Your brother never had an inheritance when he came of age. And neither did you!”

“How dense are you Malfoy?” Ron was amazed. He thought Malfoy would know all of this? Malfoy’s parents has been at the top of pureblood society, so the son should have learned about the other families and when inheritances were announced. “Draconis take longer to mature. I have a few more years to wait.”

“Liar!” yelled Malfoy. Pride hurt and made a fool in front of his peers, Malfoy lunged at Ron. He was able to punch Ron once before he was pulled off.

“Mister Malfoy, what do you think you are doing?” Severus had swooped in when no one was paying attention and grabbed Malfoy by the back of his shirt. He stared down at his student, making himself appear as big as he could and used his lure to make the boy actually fear him. “Never be caught starting another fight, am I understood? Now go to the dormitory.”

“Yes, sir,” Malfoy murmured. He straightened himself out before walking away, the rest of Slytherin following behind. Some were even snickering at Malfoy, making him duck his head in shame.

“Let’s go in Harry,” Remus spoke softly, appearing at Harry’s side guiding him with a hand to Harry’s back. Severus stood to Harry’s other side as they walked the rest of the way to their rooms, not saying anything else. Ron and Hermione followed quietly. Once they were inside, Harry ran ahead to the room that held the new spring and slammed the door shut. “He just needs some time to calm down.”

“Sir?” Hermione questioned. However, neither Severus nor Remus seemed to notice her and Ron were standing with them. Both older men were staring longingly at the colorful door Harry disappeared behind. “Professor?”

“Yes, Miss Granger?” Severus finally acknowledged her. He scrubbed at his face before turning around. “I apologize. Could you explain what happened with Mister Malfoy?”

“He ran after us to tease Harry about his inheritance. He said some rather nasty things about his parents,” she replied. “But then Ron made Malfoy look like an idiot in front of everyone. Rather brilliant actually.”

“Thanks, but the git had it coming,” Ron said, running a hand through his hair. “No one is really all that pure. I guess he doesn’t pay attention to what really goes on at some of the gatherings.”

“No matter,” Severus dismissed. Draco Malfoy had always been spoiled, so it was no surprise to hear that the boy would ignore his teachings. Severus reached a hand towards both students, shaking their hands. “I thank you for staying with Harry and defending him. We were not expecting the headmaster to announce Harry’s lineage.”

“So it’s true then? Harry is a mer?” Hermione asked. She was intrigued, now that she had the time to think about it. To learn that most of the older families had creature blood was fascinating, and would help her cause to fight for house-elves rights! She would need to talk to Ron about all he knew.

“Yes, and the headmaster invaded his privacy by announcing it like that to school,” said the professor.

“Yeah. See Hermione, inheritances happen all the time. They normally aren’t announced outside of the families’ immediate connections. Like at the social gatherings some have. It’s private to go through one because they can be quite painful, or if you’re lucky finding your mate right away,” Ron explained. He looked up suddenly to his professors. They stood rather close to one another and Remus was still looking at the door Harry went though. When he looked around the room, he noticed things that wouldn’t belong to Harry. Like potion books on the shelves and the old worn teaching robse he remembered Remus wearing. “You’re Harry’s mates, aren’t you?”

“Very good, Mister Weasley. I would appreciate it if you would keep it to yourselves?” Severus asked. He pulled on Remus’ arm to sit him down on the sofa. He sat down next to his mate, and gestured for his students to sit down as well.

“Of course, Professor!” Hermione reassured.

“There is one more thing I must ask of you,” Severus requested. When the two nodded their heads, he continued. “The headmaster has been making threats towards Harry, and we do not understand why. I ask that you two stay as close to Harry as possible, when Remus or myself are unavailable to do so. Could you do that?”

“Anything for Harry,” Ron said. He always believed that Dumbledore was a great wizard, but if he was trying to hurt Harry. He would do anything. They were practically brothers, and he would always protect his family.


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! Have no fear, this story is continuing! This chapter is more Malfoy oriented and will set up for future chapters. So there is no interaction for the couple in this chapter. Hope you don't mind, but I really needed to write this. Let me know what you think- Echo Harmony

Harry didn't leave his rooms that weekend. He hardly left the bedroom; only hiding in the spring if he needed to escape his mates' questioning to go outside. When they would stay quiet, Harry would curl up between them wishing he could be back at the manor. Harry was afraid that if he went outside, all the students and teachers would be staring at him, laughing at him, or accusing him of being dark.

The only people he would talk to, other than Severus and Remus, were Ron and Hermione. Anyone else who came knocking were turned away. Ron would talk to him about his experiences of growing up with a family that had creature inheritances, about how normal it was. For which Harry was thankful to hearing. Hermione was inquisitive about Harry and what had changed. But she also was the bearer of bad news announcing that Dumbledore had postponed classes on Monday so the press could be invited to Hogwarts. 'To promote the school' was the excuse Dumbledore gave, but Harry and his family knew better.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Dumbledore took to watching him Monday morning while the press buzzed around for Harry Potter. Over the weekend, something changed the boy's life. It made the headmaster curious. As he thought more on what might have happened, the more ideas he had on how to use it to his advantage. The boy was no longer on anyone's radar, not even his classmates'. It was as if they no longer wanted anything to do with him. Which would suit Dumbledore just fine when he thought of the perfect plan. The boy would listen to whatever he was asked because Dumbledore could promise anything.

Yes, whatever had happened after the feast on Friday, Draco Malfoy would perform well.

Before leaving breakfast to gather all the supplies he would need, Dumbledore penned a quick note for Malfoy to meet him at the end of the day. He watched carefully as Malfoy read the note, ensuring none of the other students showed any interest in the note. No one inquired what it read. No one even glanced his way. Perfect. For his plans to work, he would need the boy for a few days and it would be easier if no one noticed, or even cared, if Malfoy went missing. He was still curious about what might have happened to destroy the blonde's popularity. Dumbledore only shrugged, stood up from the table, and left for his office. He figures Malfoy will tell him later.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 _'What does the old coot want?'_ Malfoy wondered, not for the first time that day. He had been asking himself that ever since he got the note. He couldn't ask any of his classmates what they thought. Not since those comments about creatures. Hell, he couldn't even go to his head of house. Snape seemed to have become enamored with Potter, just like the rest of the school, protecting him. No one seemed to understand what he had meant about lying with creatures, why it was deplorable.

Didn't matter though. After this year, he has plans to get a private tutor and later take over his family's businesses. He would gain influence in the public and politics and come out on top and beat Harry Potter into a vague memory. And it seemed by the headmaster's note, that he wanted to help Malfoy.

That was the only reason why Malfoy was standing in front of Dumbledore's office, waiting to be let in.

"Come in, my dear boy!" the man called. "Nothing gets done if you don't open the door yourself."

Hesitantly, Malfoy entered. He didn't know what to expect. He had only been to this office a few times and the room was always cluttered with contraptions and that annoying phoenix screeching at him. But it was different this time, devoid of the usual chaos and quiet, no bird. On the desk was a variety of objects and potions. The main focus being a blood, red stone.

"You wanted to see me, sir?" he asked. The headmaster was standing next to a bookcase with his back to Malfoy. The man was reading a book while Malfoy stood waiting for the headmaster to respond. When he finally turned around, Malfoy took a step back at Dumbledore's smirk, it made his skin crawl being looked at that way. As it he were being appraised.

"Mister Malfoy," Dumbledore called in a sing-song way. He gestured to the two chairs close to the fire, waiting to sit down until his student did so first. "I care about all my students, but as headmaster I can't counsel them all. That's why we have heads of the houses. To delegate my wishes and to provide my counsel to students. However, there have been times I need to step in where a head of house cannot. Or in your case, will not."

Malfoy was pinned in place by the stare of Albus Dumbledore. It felt that the professor was searching his soul. And he knew Malfoy was having problems with Snape wasn't taking care of. Maybe e knows what happened. He knew that not everyone had the same thoughts he did about creatures. Maybe Snape told the headmaster what happened and he had to come here for punishment? He wasn't sure, but he was certain he would not be getting any sympathy from Dumbledore.

"I would like to hear in your own words, what happened after the feast?" the old man asked. It made Malfoy pause. The headmaster was allowing him to tell his side of the story? Maybe he hadn't heard about any of the details yet? He never thought Dumbledore would ever help him with anything, but he had given Malfoy this chance. So Malfoy shared an edited version, exaggerated what the others had said and made it sound that Malfoy was someone that no one understood and had become ostracized for. After he was done, Dumbledore sat back, hands folded in front of his mouth and what looked like a wild gleam in his eyes.

"Well Mister Malfoy, I can certainty help you," Dumbledore promised. "There is one thing I need clarified?"

"Yes?" Malfoy say at the edge of his seat eagerly. Only his upbringing stopped him from jumping or fidgeting.

"Was there at one point in your ancestors, pure Veela blood?" Dumbledore watched as Malfoy became angry. That was a clear yes, whether the boy was vernal about his answer or not. Now to find out if the anger was jealously or disgust. "If it manifested for you, would you like to have that power?"

"That is a large 'if', headmaster. Even if my opinions on _creatures_ were different, my family has bred the Veela blood out of the line. Without doing an Ancestral Trace, you won't find an ounce of Veela blood."

"But what if I could take that trace and make it grow, leading to a Veela inheritance to manifest?" Dumbledore leaned forward, keeping his eyes locked on Malfoy's. He have a gentle push to Malfoy's mind to accept what he was saying. "Just think of it Mister Malfoy, you would have the glory of your family name and the power of a most formidable inheritance, even greater than a mer. People would listen and bow before you again. You could have anyone you wanted." Dumbledore leaned even further, dropping to a whisper: "Anyone. I could promise you someone worthy of your status if you accept my help."

"Anyone?" Malfoy gasped. Suddenly an image of a boy with black hair and green flashed in his mind. If he was a Veela, he would want someone with high status; someone he could use for his own ambitions. Someone like: "Harry Potter?"

"That would be a challenge, but I'm sure he can be convinced." Dumbledore just wanted to laugh at how easy this was. How easily Malfoy could be manipulated. If he managed to successfully transform Malfoy, he was convinced that Potter would be dead by the holiday break. Either Malfoy would kill Potter trying to pursue him, or Malfoy would kill Lupin and Snape to get rid of the competition, destroying Potter all the same.

"It's not because I fancy him!" Malfoy assured, the headmaster or himself, he wasn't sure. "But having him on a _leash_ would benefit me the most. Having him at my side would put me at the top."

"Of course," Dumbledore placated. "I could care less what happens to Potter after. He has become - troublesome. Feel free to _help_ with that."

"The pleasure would be mine," Malfoy replied a little too eagerly. To end the topic about Potter, Malfoy asked; "how are you going to manifest the Veela blood?"

"You partly answered that question earlier, using an ancestral trace to identify the Veela." Dumbledore walked to his desk, where all the supplies waited. "Once I have identified your Veela blood, I can use this stone to amplify that Veela, and mix it back into your blood."

Using the stone was the most important part, but also unpredictable. The Philosopher's Stone was made for the Elixir of Life. Although he was not intending to use it to extend Malfoy's life, it should work as a source of power and manipulation. Should. Who knew how it would react. Flamel never experimented further with the stone. He couldn't ask Flamel about what other properties there might be with the stone. He never thought to ask, he was only interested in the Elixir of Life. After he had promised to destroy the stone, Flamel and his wife allowed themselves to die. Dumbledore curled his fingers around the stone once again before turning back to Malfoy.

"Once that is done, I will attempt to connect your magical core to the Veela magic in the blood. Then the transformation should begin. I have a place you can stay at while you recuperate and become accustomed to your new powers."

"Attempt?" Malfoy cried. "You said you could, promised that I would have more power!"

"Mister Malfoy," Dumbledore sighed. "Any ritual or experiment is not without its risks. As someone who has shown great promise in potion making, even you should comprehend that?"

"I do," Malfoy pouted. "I just don’t want to be made a fool."

"Of course." The headmaster clapped his hands and beckoned Malfoy to stand opposite of him at the desk. "First, the ancestral trace. Have you ever had this done?"

"Yes, right before I turned sixteen. My parents wanted to make sure I was not having a creature inheritance." Malfoy shuddered after his answer. This test was painful. It wasn't as simple as the quick identity test the goblins performed. This went deeper, into your soul through the blood. It searched and dug through everything that makes you who you are. He swore he could have felt it actually reach his ancestors. And when it found what it was looking for, it burned. The blood in your veins boiled.

When his parents had the ancestral trace performed before his maturity, the pain had been enough to render him unconscious. All it told his parents was there were ancestors at one point who had been Veela, but not for many generations and would not appear in him. He swore he could still feel an echo of the pain. Now he was going to let the headmaster do it again. He lay both arms on the desk, palms up, and took a long breath then nodded to Dumbledore to begin.

Malfoy flinched as Dumbledore began chanting. He watched as a writhing, black ball formed in front of him. It had terrified him to see it the first time, and it terrified him again. His parents said tensing would make it worse, but he couldn't help it. Long, shadowy tendrils shot out from the mass and bit into his arms.

Pain exploded. Blood ran down his arms and pooled, turning an inky black as the magic took hold. He could feel the leeching tendrils travel through his body; icy cold lead the way leaving behind boiling pain. If he screamed, he didn't know. He swore he could feels his cells on fire. The spell worked in waves, ebbing and flowing as it searched his body, sinking deeper. When it finally reached his head, crushing his skull, Malfoy succumbed to the pain.

 

 ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Remus had called him after the feast, telling him what Dumbledore had said. The next day, Remus called again to let him know about the plans of the press conference on Monday. He had been planning to go to the school to give Dumbledore a piece of his mind, but the press conference made him wait. It was the best way to handle what had been done to Harry.

Now on Monday morning, Sirius was making his way to the top of the steps of Hogwarts. A lawyer following behind him as he stepped in front of the press, pushing McGonagall out of the way.

"I have an announcement to make!" Sirius called for attention. "I will be pressing charges against the headmaster of this school on behalf of my godson for the breach of confidentiality. Something as private as an inheritance should not have been announced in public, regardless of who the person is. It is no wonder than many of the other wizarding schools across the world has lost respect for Hogwarts with a headmaster that would do such a thing to a student and then invite the press to come and 'gawk' and harass said student. I know the cover story of inviting you to the school was to conduct interviews of students and teachers to promote the school. So if any of you try to ask about my godson, Harry Potter, or try to follow him, I will add your names alongside Dumbledore."

Ignoring the people shouting out countless questions, Sirius's lawyer approached Professor McGonagall. "Professor, my name is Edric Barret from Barret-Griffin Law Offices. I represent the Black Family, and recently the Potters. Could you please escort myself and Lord Black to Professor Dumbledore?"

"I'm sorry Mister Barret, but Dumbledore has made himself unavailable for the day. I am to take control of the press conference," McGonagall replied, twisting her hands nervously. Of all days for that man to disappear, it had to be now.

"That is most unfortunate. Please contact my office when he has made himself known again. This is my contact information," Barret said handing over a card. He then passed a packet to the professor. "And this is a notice of the civil suit my client will be taking against not only Professor Albus Dumbledore, but the school as well. Have a good day, madam."


	25. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> another chapter so soon! If you didn't catch it, I updated last week. Make sure you read that chapter before this one. and this chapter is much longer than my usual chapters, not that I'm sure you'll mind much.
> 
> To clarify with the last chapter because some had questions and for those that didn't ask but wanted to: the ritual used in the last chapter did not destroy any traces of veela from Draco but was used only to identify it.
> 
> Don't forget to let me know what you think of this chapter. I know some people have been asking for some major fluffiness for the trio. I'm getting there, but not quite yet

“I’m not going!” Harry yelled from under the covers. He had been glad to get out of classes for the first week; Sirius had demanded it after the press had arrived last Monday. His godfather and lawyer had said it was necessary after what Dumbledore had done. 

So for the week he stayed in his rooms doing any homework Hermione and Ron brought for him. The exception being his defense work. At first the new professor had said she would not allow Harry to make up the work outside of the classroom and had failed him for two class days. She even tried sending Harry a detention slip for skipping class and disobeying a teacher’s order. The matter was dropped instantly when Remus burst into the woman’s office with a nervous McGonagall and a threat to call Harry’s lawyer.

But Harry knew the matter would not be dropped. If anything, it would be worse now that his reprieve was over and his NEWT level defense was his first class of the day. When Severus and Remus had woken up, he asked for a few more minutes to sleep. They had agreed, but Harry didn’t fall back to sleep. Instead he imagined all that could go wrong today. Dumbledore would have another chance to harm or humiliate him. The new defense teacher would most definitely humiliate him, that he was completely certain about. The there were the students. Every year brought a new challenge; and with each new one, the students’ attitude towards him would change. Harry had yet to meet with anyone other than Hermione and Ron and he refused to let them talk about what people were saying.

Harry Potter did not want to go. In fact he was beginning to regret coming back this year.

“Harry, it is time for class. There is no getting out of it,” Severus tried to reason. He had never been one to coddle, but Harry was his mate and terrified. If Severus was honest with himself, he would agree to Harry staying locked away. He understood better than anyone the need to be protected and feel safe, being submissive to Remus helped with that. Now being dominant to Harry made him want to give in, to provide that protection and safety.

“No! I don’t want to go,” Harry whined. He flung the blankets aside and looked at Severus with pleading eyes. “Please don’t make me go Severus? I just want to stay here with you and Remus.”

“I have classes to teach. I cannot stay in our rooms,” the Veela sighed. He looked to the door that lead to the main sitting room, wishing Remus would come in. Any more begging and he was going to give in to his young mate. How did Remus handle this? From the both of them? He wanted to stick to what was best and needed, be the tough professor once again. But Harry was looking to him to save him! Those green eyes, wide with fear and so close to tears. It wasn’t fair to him anymore.

“I can stay in your office?” Harry asked hopefully.  “We’re already in the dungeons. We could hurry up without anyone noticing and Remus can stay with me to keep me company and make sure no one hurts me.”

“Harry, no-” before Severus could finish, Harry let out small sob and buried himself back under the covers. He closed his eyes and pinched his nose, barely suppressing a groan.

“He still not up?” Severus looked up to see Remus in the doorway. When he shook his head, Remus stepped in with squared shoulders and a grim, determined look on his face. Severus knew HArry was not going to like this Remus. If only he tried harder, he could spare Harry this morning. Remus went to the bed, pulled off all the covers and pillows, then pulled Harry up to standing, ignoring the indignant squeak. “Harry James Potter, you will get dressed and you will go to class! No more sulking and no more manipulating Severus into having your way on this. Am I understood?”

“But Remus,” Harry stammered.

“No Harry,” Remus interrupted. He stared down to Harry with golden eyes. It was the full moon tonight, and with everything happening lately a testy mate was bringing Moony to the surface. “You will go to class. Or,” Remus paused. It hurt to see the hopeful glance Harry gave him. The alternative he was going to offer would not be pleasant, not for anyone. “You will stay in the spare room, not with Severus and me. You will stay there except to go to the bathroom. All meals will be taken in there and you will not be allowed to the spring room. You would have minimal contact with us, and no friends at all. Your choice.”

“Remus-” Severus wanted to protest, but the werewolf only held up a hand to silence him.

“That’s not fair!” Harry shouted. Why couldn’t Remus just let him stay with his mates and continue to do his homework here? Having to choose letting people stare and say horrible things or be isolated from everything he enjoyed.

“Pick one,” Remus leveled. He knew Harry was upset with him, and may not even talk to him for the rest of the day, but this was necessary. Severus had asked to try first to get Harry to class when it was obvious their younger mate was not getting more sleep, but rather refused to get up. His Veela mate said he could get Harry to agree because he said he could sympathize with the younger man. But it seemed Harry had learned to play on Severus’ new dominant instincts. Remus, however, knew how to ignore the need to please Harry and instead enforce what Harry needed.

“I’ll go,” the mer resigned. He could guess even if he took the offer to stay in the spare room, Remus would do this again after a day or two. That didn’t mean he was going to enjoy this or passively accept it. As he moved to get dressed, he glared at the werewolf. “But I’m not happy!”

“I know Harry,” the man replied, a hint of a smile on his face. “You need to do this though.” He walked over to the mer and ran a hand through the wild hair, cupping a cheek. “You won’t be alone today. Ron and Hermione will stay with you in the classes you share. As for defense and potions, I will escort you, but I can’t sit in the room with you.”

“Why not?” Harry asked. Those would be the two classes he felt he would need someone with him.

“The Board of Governors ask that I don’t so I can’t influence you or the professors make class too easy while I watch. It’s the same reason why Severus can’t teach you. And I agree with them,” Remus explained. He pulled Harry into a hug, then pushed him to the bathroom to get ready.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Promise to be here when I’m done?” Harry asked nervously. He wanted to hug or even squeeze Remus’ hand. Anything to have physical reassurance. However, they all agreed to keep their relationship as quiet as possible. It was clear the way Remus was looking at him, he wanted the same thing as Harry.

“I’ll be waiting right here,” the werewolf promised. He gave a reassuring smile before pushing through the door to his defense class.

When Harry entered the room, everyone turned to stare at him, stopping him in his tracks. He knew none of these people and he was just thrust into their class. Sure he knew of them, played Quidditch with them, but they were not friends. And they were making it known. There were only a few hostile looks, but all were guarded. A single seat by itself was empty at the front of the room. Harry quickly made his way to it, pulling out his books and notes, refusing to look at anyone.

“Nice of you to finally join the class, Mister Potter,” Professor Hálal said, her voice like oil oozing across the room. Harry knew she was trying to intimidate him. It was the same way Severus used to speak to him; he felt he could ignore the mocking way she smiled at him. “Last week the class reviewed what they learned in their sixth year. I expect you to come during office hours to prove to me you belong in this class. Understood?”

“Yes Professor,” Harry muttered, ignoring the snickering behind him.

“Good.” The professor kept her gaze on him. Harry’s heart began to beat faster, trying to resist the urge to run and hide. He was having the same unease as he did around Professor Slughorn. As if she were seeing him as an object, a prize, and not as a student. Abruptly the professor clapped her hands and walked to the front of the room. “This week we will be reviewing what you know about dark creatures. You will study more in depth of not only how to defend yourself when encountering one, but how to fight against them. We will learn their habits, the way they think, and what rules and regulations the ministry has set up.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Harry stormed out of the classroom first when the bell rang. He didn’t even stop to see if Remus was around or following as he made for the doors. He had to get outside. Out from under scrutiny, out from the oppressive air. He moved by people smoothly avoiding touching anyone as gracefully as if he were in the water. He wanted to growl and snap at anyone who looked at him. This was why he didn’t want to go to class. Actually it was worse than he thought. For the rest of defense, Harry had to endure all that was said about him. It was only the beginning.

‘Dark’. ‘Dangerous’. ‘Valuable’. ‘Mindless’. ‘Deadly’. Those were used by the students, and Professor Hálal stood there with that oily smile and nodded along with every word.

Harry couldn’t understand how anyone could hold those views on mers when there was a colony living in the lake next to the castle. Professor Hálal had so many things wrong and was encouraging the students to believe in the same things. Many of the facts some shared were outdated, but everything was correct in their textbooks. However his classmates seemed to forget what was in print. And they didn’t even talk about other creatures! Only mer and how dangerous they could be. It was demeaning and frustrating, and he never wanted to hear another lecture from Hálal.

Remus finally caught up to him near the shore of the Black Lake. The coolness and gentle lapping coming from the water was like a balm to his rattled nerves. His mate’s hand on his shoulder slowly drained the rest of the tension. After a few minutes of silence, Remus finally spoke: “What happened in there?”

“All she taught was how horrible mers are!” Harry yelled. “How we are only good for potions. Which are all illegal anyway, not that she would care.” He ran a hand through his hair, a finger catching on the feather he always kept tied in it. A reminder always that Severus was with him. He was tired. After one class, he just wanted to crawl back into bed. It had taken everything Harry had to stay quiet and sit still. “I haven’t done anything, but that woman had all the students there believing the worst of me. How can they be supportive of the other students with creature inheritances, or even the mer in the lake here, but I’m treated like a dog that needs to be put down?”

“Oh Harry,” Remus whispered, heartbroken. He pulled Harry to him, wrapping him tightly in his arms and placing a kiss to the top of his head. “You are not a dog, let alone a bad one. You know how good you are, and to Severus and I. You are precious to us.” He gave Harry another squeeze, then held him out at arm’s length. “You are so strong and brave and beautiful. They are just jealous of you. Ignore what they all say and sooner than you think, your inheritance will be old news. Remember you defeated Lord Voldemort! Don’t let their pettiness defeat you when someone with so much power could not. You are amazing, Harry. Never forget that.”

Harry glowed from Remus’ words, giving him the strength to go back into the school. He gave Remus a hug and a kiss on the cheek, before squaring his shoulders. He tried to smooth his mussed hair, straightened his clothes and marched back to the school. Because Remus was right; he defeated Voldemort and survived his time with the Dursley’s. Taunts and misguided facts were something he should be used to. He was still uneasy about what had been said, and he hoped it would end soon.

At the steps leading to the main doors, a large crowd had gathered making Harry pause. Was it about what happened in class? Or had someone seen the interaction between him and Remus, and told others? He spotted Ron and Hermione at the edge and made his way to them.

“What’s going on?” he asked.

“You don’t want to know, mate,” Ron replied grimly. His face was pinched and looked queasy.

“There you are!” Hermione exclaimed. She grabbed his shoulders and looked him over checking that he was alright. “It’s something you should see, not that anyone would want to. Professor Snape and Professor Dumbledore are waiting for you.”

“Okay,” Harry said numbly. He slowly pushed his way to the front, trying to ignore the whispers. Whatever had happened, it was not good.

It wasn’t. In the center of the circle, blocked by professors, was a mangled deer. Not that it could be called a deer. The animal was a mess of blood, bone, and fur. The antlers were the only things that identified it as a deer. Tied to one of the antlers was a note, a note with his name on it. Harry carefully reached across and grabbed the note, at the corner of his eyes Severus and Remus moved closer in case they would need to protect him.

“Open it Mister Potter,” Dumbledore said, his voice hard and body tense. Harry looked up to the headmaster, hoping for some clue that he would give that he had something to do with this. The leveled stare revealed nothing, so Harry opened the note.

 

_ “I will be the best mate for you. I will always hunt for you- from a real Veela” _

 

Harry dropped the note in horror. Turning away from the bloody mess, he got sick right away. Neither of his mates would do this, nor could they have done this. He had no idea what kind of sick bastard was behind this, but he was terrified. More so than what Dumbledore had been trying to do to him. Not even his biggest tormentors had frightened him this much, threatened him so much. He felt Remus put an arm around his shoulder and begin walking away. But Harry stopped when the headmaster spoke.

“‘A real Veela’?” Dumbledore questioned. There was an odd look on the man’s face. Harry paled and felt his stomach knot up again when Dumbledore turned to Severus. “I only know of one Veela here at Hogwarts, Severus. Care to explain?”

“I have no idea what you are talking about and I do not appreciate the accusation,” Severus drawled, crossing his arms.

“You are a Veela, are you not?” Dumbledore asked, loud enough for the crowd to hear, sending ripples of uncertainty and whispers. “Where have you been today?”

“At class,” Severus replied, anger deepening his voice.

“Yes, but I didn’t see you at breakfast,” the headmaster accused.

“I ate in my rooms. You can ask the house-elves.”

“That may be, but I’m afraid until this matter is resolved I have to ask that you stay on school grounds.” Dumbledore turned to Remus and Harry, but it was Remus he grinned towards. “No entering the Forbidden Forest or leaving to collect potion ingredients.”

“Since this incident involves Mister Potter, I am sure his lawyer will help you with your investigation,” Severus countered.

“Yes, surely they will.” Dumbledore turned and left the crowd, leaving the other professors to clean up the mess.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“I don’t like you being out here without Severus,” Remus said as he undressed behind a tree. Although they were mates, Remus didn’t want Harry to feel pressured into acting on bonding sooner than he felt ready. So he dutifully told Harry to wit by the water until Moony came out after the change.

“Neither of us wanted you to be alone for the moon,” Harry explained, digging his toes into the wet, rocky beach. “But I feel bad that Severus is all alone now.”

After Dumbledore left earlier, Remus helped Harry back to their rooms with Severus following. No one dared ask any questions or even whisper about them. The horrible scene left for Harry and the accusation of Severus kept everyone quiet. After locking themselves away, they agreed not to ignore the headmaster’s decision until Severus could be cleared. They decided that Severus would not join them that night for the full moon. None of them wanted to anger the headmaster anymore in fear of retaliation and harming Harry. When they had made plans for the full moon, the trio had gathered together on the sofa and refused to budge for anything, not talking, just being close.

“Who do you think did it?” Harry asked.

Remus sighed, sinking down to the ground and leaning against the tree. He wish he knew who was behind the deer. In truth, he wanted to hunt down whoever did it. Hunt the, down and tear them to pieces for upsetting his youngest mate, placing the blame on his older mate, and for undermining his position as alpha mate. How dare this person insinuate that he could not care for Harry or think they could take him away from Severus and himself? He hadn’t noticed any new creature inheritances that would point to who the culprit was, but he would be looking. “I don’t know Harry, but I promise I will find out and put a stop to it.”

“I believe you will,” Harry said.

“The moon’s coming,” Remus announced when he felt the pull beginning and everything began to tightened. The pain took over as his body changed, and Moony the wolf came forward and basic instincts took over.

The large tawny wolf came out from the tree and padded towards Harry. Sniffing at his mate and nuzzling every inch of the mer. Assuring himself that his mate was safe and whole, he nudged Harry towards the water making Harry laugh. 

“You want me to change?” Harry asked. When he got a grumble in response, he dipped into the water and let his true mer form emerge. Once settled, he felt Moony push himself under one of his arms and pulled him back to dryer land. They stayed close, Moony sitting leaning against Harry with the mer’s arms wrapped around his neck. They both felt the loss of Severus’ presence, wishing the man could be with them. Moony howled, calling for the mate that wasn’t around.

Across the lake, near the castle, Severus’ heart clenched at the sound of his mate. He desperately wished he could be across the dark water; hoping that the next full moon wouldn’t be filled with so much sorrow as this one.


	26. Intermission/ Show Sev some looove

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ****THERE ARE CHAPTER WARNINGS*****  
> ****please read: there is some man on man loving in this. not graphic at all and at the very end of the chapter. So you can honestly skip it by not reading like the last 5 paragraphs. HOWEVER Sev is in full veela form and I bet someone might consider it as some form of bestiality. So heads up****
> 
> I think that is warning enough.
> 
> Well then. I really have no excuse for not getting this chapter out sooner. I mean I do, but I don't feel like sharing. But I am happy to report that I'm feeling really good about this chapter and actually have a good chunk of the next one written. So it shouldn't be so much of a break until the next gets published.
> 
> Thank you all for the support and wanting to stick with this story and with me even with my inconsistent updates

Severus sat back in his chair with a heavy sigh, letting the fire in front of him chase away the chill of the dungeons. His feet ached from standing and pacing all day during classes, his voice was strained from yelling at his students to stop their chatter, and a headache dominated over it all. The past few days had been torture thanks to the headmaster making such a blatant accusation against him and revealing his own creature status to the school. Something he had even managed to keep from the Dark Lord. And now it had sparked all kinds of rumors through the school. Usually he could ignore the rumors that plagued every year, but now it kept his students too distracted. They were more interested about his person that no amount of points taken or detentions given would keep the classes quiet for more than a few moments. It was maddening to no longer have control over his classroom.

What was worse the students kept him so distracted, that he was unable to discover the ‘Veela’ from the note left behind on that deer. Oh he caught a few things, it was definitely a student and he was certain it was a sixth year. There was a strange scent that he had picked up, similar to a Veela, but distorted. The surest way to tell a Veela was their magic, however with not needing wands in potion making, Severus had no way of sensing Veela magic. Another anomaly was the lack of any lure, the pheromones Veela gave off to attract a mate. Newly matured Veelas had difficulty it which caused people to be unintentionally attracted to one. If someone came into the inheritance, there should evidence of a lure, even partial Veelas had one albeit weak.

It was confusing and made him feel inadequate for not finding the culprit. Until the person was found, it was just another danger he had to watch for.

Severus massaged his temples as the pain in his head increased. Just thinking about it all was running his thoughts in circles, not actually solving anything. What he needed most was a drink and a quiet evening. He didn’t even care if he spent the night with Remus or Harry. Just a night when he didn’t have to worry or do anything.

“Here,” Harry’s whispered voice broke his thoughts. Looking up, Severus recognized one of his headache potions held in front of his face. He took it without questioning, and as the potion got to work, Harry held up a tumbler with his favorite whiskey. He gave his mate a smile of thanks before taking a sip.

“Do not let Remus know you got into the liquor cabinet,” Severus joked. He didn’t think Remus would actually mind, it was just nice to jest with Harry. Severus held out a hand in invitation for Harry to come closer, only to frown when his mate shook his head.

“I don’t think Remus would get mad since it was for you. I have no idea what it even tastes like,” Harry remarked while he walked behind Severus’ chair. It had been quit some time since he spent any quality time alone with Severus and he was going to use the time to get his mate to relax. 

Harry began with combing back Severus’ hair using his fingers, scraping his nails along the man’s scalp. He bit his lip to smother a laugh when Severus dropped his head back with a pleased chirrup. He loved it when his mates would let loose those little inhuman sounds, made all the more special when the three of them were the only ones to hear it. Moving from Severus’ head, Harry began rubbing at his shoulders, taking care to do so gently. Harry didn’t really know how to give a massage and didn’t want to hurt his mate. When the tension finally left Severus, Harry ran his hands down Severus’ chest, resting his head on those shoulders and enjoying the feel of the Veela’s breath under his hands. He pressed a kiss to Severus’ cheek before speaking. “Feel better?”

“Yes, thank you,” Severus answered. Grasping one of Harry’s hands, he placed a kiss of his own and held it close. He looked in the warmth of the fire and reveled in the feel of his mate wrapped around him. “It was a trying day.”

“I believe you, but we don’t need to talk about it. I just wanted to make you feel better when I saw you come in,” Harry explained.

“I would have been fine.”

“Maybe, but you need to be cared for as well.” Harry walked around the chair and sat on the arm, wriggling his feet under Severus’ thighs, smirking at quiet grunt for his efforts. He took up one of Severus’ hands and began massaging it, starting at the base of the palm and working outward to the end of his fingers.

“Mm, feels nice,” Severus sighed. No one had ever paid attention to his hands like this. Sure, Remus may have kissed his hands, but had never done this. The Veela didn’t even realize how much tension he held in his hands. He relaxed further into the chair as he let Harry work.

Severus hadn’t realized he had fallen asleep until he felt Harry move and step down from the chair. Taking the hand that was proffered to him, Severus let Harry lead him to their bedroom. He hardly paid attention as Harry unbuttoned his teaching robes, really allowing himself to be moved like a puppet. Severus laid down in bed when Harry pushed him into it and helped pull the covers up to his chin. He let out another sigh as he relaxed further and fell asleep.

Harry smiled as he watched Severus fall asleep, the deep lines smoothing from his face as he finally relaxed. When they returned to Hogwarts, Severus had replaced the glamour to hide his Veela features, which meant he looked like the haggard professor of the dungeons again. But Harry still found him attractive. He could remember his history texts from primary school about the Roman emperors, and Severus reminded him of the ancient engravings. Proud, noble, and handsome. All that described his mate.

With a final touch to Severus’ cheek, Harry quietly left their bedroom. Outside the door, he was met by Remus.

“Is everything alright?” Remus asked, glancing past Harry to the closed door.

“Yeah, he’s just tired and stressed,” he replied. Reaching behind him, Harry opened the door again and stepped around Remus. He had his time with Severus, now it was Remus’. “I’ll be in the spring.”

“I should stay with him for the rest of the evening,” Remus confessed. Which Harry readily agreed with.

As Remus started into the room, Harry spotted his friends in the common space and waved to them before turning to back to the werewolf. “Ron and Hermione can keep me out of trouble for an evening. Go be with Severus, I’m safe.” With the last assurance, Remus closed the door. Harry stood staring at it with a smile on his face, thinking if only for this night, everything was fine.

“Is everything all right Harry?” Hermione asked.

“Yeah, everything’s going to be okay,” Harry promised. He waved for them to follow him, walking to the colorful door to his spring. “Come with me, I don’t think you’ve had a chance to see this.” Harry stood to the side of the door as Ron and Hermione walked in, in awe as they looked around the amazing room. His two friends stared unblinking as Harry walked past them to the edge of the water. He blushed fiercely before speaking to them. 

“Um, I want to get in. Do you mind turning around so I can get undressed? Otherwise I won’t have any clothes when I get out.”

“Oh! Okay!” Hermione flushed as she turned around. She peeked over to Ron who was still staring at the water. “Honestly Ronald!” she exhaled, reaching over to turn the boy around. If possible she felt her cheeks burn hotter as she heard the rustling of clothes being dropped to the floor. Sure Harry was her best friend and he was happily mated, and she would never want Harry, but she had only seen her dormmates in various states of undress, never the boys. She jumped out of her thoughts when there was a splash.

“Okay, you can look?” came Harry's hesitant voice.

“Oh look at you Harry! You look so wonderful,” Hermione exclaimed. She crouched down by the water to look closer at Harry’s mer form. Wet hair hung heavy enough to let pointed ears peek out, and his face was adorned with bright white and silver scales. In the water his white tail seemed to glow. She watched the tail closely as it flicked back and forth to keep Harry afloat. She was watching so intently to the tail’s movement that Harry took advantage of her distraction to splash some water in her face, causing her to fall backwards onto her bottom. “Harry!” she squealed.

Harry only laughed as he pulled himself onto a sun rock. Not that there was an actual sun, but they were magically warmed giving the same sensation. He smiled at Hermione when she glared at him, but it didn’t last long until she was laughing with him. Looking to Ron, Harry was worried when he saw the ginger wasn’t laughing also.

“All right there, Ron?” he asked.

“Yeah,” Ron said shaking himself out of his bewilderment. “Just odd actually seeing you as a mermaid.”

“Hey, I am not a mer _ maid _ !” Harry picked up a shell that was nearby and threw it at Ron. “Idiot. I’m still me.”

“I know, only teasing.” Ron tossed the shell back before walking over and sitting down next to Harry on the rock. “So what is this place?”

“The school governors had it made for me. There’s one like this back home, but it has a waterfall. This one has a window that looks into the lake,” Harry pointed out. “I even have a talking box where I can talk to the other mer.”

“That’s incredible,” said Hermione. “I’m glad the governors are on your side.”

“Yeah, what’s up with Dumbledore lately?” Ron asked, face scrunched up. “I was shocked to hear what he’s done so far, but today was mad. Why would he set Snape up for?”

Harry blanched. “You think Dumbledore killed that deer?”

“Who else?”

“Maybe there really is a Veela here at school. You said yourself Ron, that inheritances are kept private,” Hermione reasoned.

“Remember when Beauxbatons was here for the Triwizard Tournament? Most of them weren’t even half Veela and they had the lure,” the redhead explained. “I haven’t felt one and if there was a Veela trying to lay a claim on Harry there would have been a lure scent all over that deer.”

“Wait, I haven’t felt anything from Severus. I wonder why,” Harry questioned. Not that he had been affected when those Veelas had been around, but it had still been noticeable to him that something was  _ there _ . With Ron mentioning Veela’s lure, he realized his own Veela hadn’t used one.

“Probably because Snape is older and already had Remus. He has more control and doesn’t need it to find a mate,” Ron explained. 

“I wonder if it would actually affect Harry,” Hermione thought.

“I don’t know, but since we’re mates I guess I won’t find out,” the mer shrugged. “So what are we going to do about it all?”

“Shouldn’t we let Remus and Professor Snape handle it?”

“Since when have we ever left anything to the adults,” Ron smirked.

Hermione laughed. “Why can’t we go one year without getting into trouble?”

* * *

 

Severus was asleep by the time Remus entered the bedroom. Snoring softly, though the man would always deny having snored. After nearly twenty years together and his dark mate would snap at him with his beak if Remus dare mention the snoring. Harry had thankfully asked about the snoring in between class periods when Remus was walking with him and Severus was not around, he was able to fully warn Harry against bringing it up. The little mer had laughed until he saw how serious Remus was about Severus’ feelings towards it and never brought it up again.

Now with Severus asleep, Remus chuckled lowly as the man snuffled and rolled facing away from him. He climbed onto the bed and curled up behind Severus, enjoying the feel of his mate against him. But it wasn’t enough. He wanted to feel unhindered. To feel Severus’ sleep warmed skin and run his hands down his back to feel the bumps and ridges of his hidden wings. It amazed him to no end that such large wings could be hidden, but to feel the power under his mate’s skin. The thought always got him hot.

But this was about Severus and his needs.

Remus unbuttoned his mate’s shirt and pushed him onto his belly and wrestled the shirt the rest of the way off, all with no complaints from Severus. The man was like a lifeless doll when he was sleepy, but it made it easier for Remus to do what he wanted. Plus Severus knew it was going to be good for him, after Remus doing things like this for so long he no longer fought. The only time he complained was when Remus pulled away the covers and letting in cold air into his nest. Remus pushed Severus’ hand away when it reached for the blanket, then straddled his hips. He ran his hands up and down his mate’s back, once again amazed at how much he enjoyed it and all that Severus was lying in wait beneath the surface. 

He needed to be selfish for just one moment. He leaned down and in a single strip, licked his way up the entire length of Severus’ back. Savoring the feel and taste of Severus, smirking as the man under him squirmed.

“Must you wake me just to satisfy your quirks, you old dog,” Severus groused. He sucked in a sharp breath when Remus bit his shoulder. Moaning when the werewolf sat back on put his weight on top of his hips. He may complain out loud about the licking, but he never stopped Remus.

“Hm, but you enjoy this old dog,” Remus teased. “However, this is not about me, but you.” Remus leaned forward once again and whispered into Severus’ ear smiling at the small shudder Severus tried to hold. “Show yourself to me.”

Remus sat back as feathers sprouted everywhere. Severus’ body shook as it released his wings. He turned his head to the side as his face elongated into a beak. He was surprised that Severus even changed his face, usually the man didn’t because he said the beak was unsightly and would get in the way of everything. It was a pleasant surprise however. The colors were so magnificent, black feathers faded to purple at his face and the beak a tarnished gold, making him all the more distinguished. Long fingers turned into sharp talons that same brilliant gold. Remus could hear the sheet being torn from Severus’ feet growing into talons. Everything about the Veela form was fantastic, but the wings more so. So much power, so large they spilled over both sides of the bed.

The best thing about them were how sensitive they were and how much Severus enjoyed to be touched at his wings.

“You are so fucking incredible,” Remus revered. He seldom cursed, but his mates brought out the best and worst in him, which included vulgar language. It always amused Severus whenever he did curse, like now. Remus could feel the vibrations shaking through his mate. To shut him up, Remus ran his hands through the feathers on Severus’ wings, starting at the base where they connected. His most sensitive spot. The Veela let out loud groan at the touch and undulated beneath him.

And Remus continued to do only that. Kept at it until Severus was a shivering puddle under his hands. A constant stream of trills leaving his mouth, in a way of begging for release. Remus lay along the whole length of Severus, threading his fingers with talons and squeezing tight enough to leave small pinpricks on his hands. Like they did as teenagers, Remus grinded against Severus and bit down into his shoulder once again. It was enough to give Severus his release, crying out. Remus knew his eyes were glowing gold when he scented his mate’s release, Moony rising to surface satisfied and hungry for more.

Severus’ Veela form receded as he caught his breath. He rolled to his side, still holding onto Remus’ hands and pulling him against his back. He let loose a content chirp as he started drifting back to sleep, his Veela side happy at the attention his mates had given him this night.

Another chirp left him as Remus placed a kiss to the back of his head and whispered to him. “Goodnight Severus.”


	27. He Strikes Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> warnings: brief description of gore
> 
> I had mentioned last chapter that I had most of this one written and I am so happy to have it done in 2 days. And thank you everyone for your comments on the last chapter and I'm glad you enjoyed it so much. This chapter has some drama and scheming assholes, had to get back to the main plot.
> 
> Also the end of this chapter got me stumped and I struggled with it. So I'm sorry if its actually crap. I tried so hard to write it and make it better, but I couldn't seem to figure it out. Hope you still enjoy  
> -Love Echo Harmony

It was a pleasant, sunny Saturday afternoon and no headmaster in sight. Now that the whole school knew that Harry was a mer, there was no reason to hide himself anymore. So Remus suggested going down by the lake to enjoy a picnic and allow Harry to swim and interact with the creatures, rather than through a window. Remus carried a blanket and basket filled with food thanks to the house-elves, and Severus carried a change of clothes for Harry.

Harry of course ran ahead and jumped into the lake without any reservations. He was happy and free to do as he pleased and he was taking advantage of that freedom. He was excited to distraction that he didn't even look to see if anyone was watching him as he dove into the murky waters. He was confident diving down this time, unlike when he participated in the Triwizard Tournament. One of the mer he spoke to every day was going to meet him. Harry had told his friend about the trip to the lake as soon as Remus had suggested it.

Back on the shore, Remus laid back on the blanket and closed his eyes to the sun, feeling more relaxed than even last night. Just thinking of last night put a grin on his face. He opened an eye to peek at Severus to watch the man pulled out a small book to read as they waited on Harry. Remus snuck a hand over and slipped under the bottom of the sweater Severus decided to wear out. He teased the skin he found for a few moments before putting that hand back under his head. Remus let the silence pull him into a light doze.

"Remus! Severus!" Harry's shout had woken Remus and bolted upright thinking something might have been wrong. But looking closely, Harry had a large grin on his face and was waving for them to come closer. He let Severus pull him to his feet and together they moved to the shore. Next to Harry was one of the mers from the lake watching them warily, a male if Remus could judge correctly. They moved closer until they were sitting in water up to their waists. "This is Firth. He's mostly in charge of teaching the children, but he's been talking to me through the window."

"Hello, I'm Remus and this is Severus," he introduced.

The mer, Firth, said something, but Remus and Severus hadn't learned mermish. They looked to Harry to translate. "He says it's nice to meet the people I talk most about," Harry said, his face turning bright with embarrassment. But laughed when firth spoke again. "That's rude!" Harry admonished, the mer only grinned.

"What did he say?" Severus asked, genuinely curious about this mer and what he thought about them. He also took note of the differences between this creature and his mate. Harry was so bright and vibrant while Firth was darker, colors that would help him to blend in deep in the lake. The mer's face was flatter with larger eyes. In his hair were shells and other decorations tied and twisted. It made him think it was instinctual to the species and that was why Harry had tied his feather into his hair. Bands with symbols and more decorations covered Firth's arms.

"Just making jokes," Harry dismissed. He glanced to the mer, who only shrugged, before turning to his mates nervously. "Firth and the rest of the colony are willing to teach me what they know, like fighting and hunting. Would it be okay if I came out to the lake to do so?"

"I think it's a great idea!" Remus said, hiding how nervous it made him to think about it. But it would be another way for Harry to learn to defend himself. Being around the other mer would also allow for Harry to learn more about his inheritance than he could from the painting Marius. He turned to Severus and frowned, his mate had his arms crossed and a scowl on his face. "Severus?"

"Please Severus?" Harry begged. "I could learn so much from them and I promise to be really careful!"

"You will make sure your homework is done and have either Remus or myself here at the shore so we know where you are and the mer can get to us if there is a problem. Understood?" He was all for Harry learning more, but he wanted to keep his young mate safe, and to press the importance of his regular work.

"Thank you so much! I won't let you down." Harry turned to the merman to say goodbye. Remus and Severus watched as Firth returned to the deeper waters of the lake and Harry got out of the water and changed.

As they walked back over to their picnic spot, Severus felt as though they were being watched. But when he looked around there was no one nearby.

Behind a tree though, stood a seething creature. His features twisted as his new instincts rose to the surface as he watched Harry Potter be so close to that disgusting thing from the lake. It was hard for him to connect Potter and the *thing* were the same type of creature. Potter, as annoying as he was, was still beautiful. Worthy of being his mate, That other creature was grotesque and had no right trying to cozy up to Potter.

No, he would teach it a lesson. No one else could have Potter. He was promised. Once he as done, everyone would know to leave alone what belonged to Draco Malfoy.

* * *

 

"Come on Harry," Ron begged. "It's the Gryffindor tryouts. I know you don't want to play anymore, but we could use your thoughts and help decide who should be your replacement. Please Harry!"

"I don't know Ron." Harry ran a hand through his hair. He was the only one awake in his chambers since Ron had arrived so early, which was surprising since the boy was so hard to wake up for class most mornings. But of course it was for quidditch. which only made Harry regret getting up to answer the door. He had made it very clear he did not want to play, there were too many things going on for him to feel safe while flying. Every year he seemed to get injured during quidditch and he wanted to avoid it.

"Harry, it'll only be Gryffindor on the pitch and you don't even have to fly! We just want you there." Ron followed him into the kitchenette as he made a cup of tea. "Think of it like a coach, just yell at us."

"Ha!" Harry guffawed. "Tempting, very tempting." He turned to see Ron staring at him with big pleading eyes, and sighed. Tempting indeed. He honestly didn't want to let his friends down. Besides, what could really happen from spending a morning with his friends. "fine, let me tell my mates where I'll be."

"Yes! Thanks Harry." Harry waved away Ron's thanks as he walked into the bedroom.

Just seeing his mates in their bed made him want to forget about Ron and quidditch, and rejoin them. But he walked passed them to the closet to get dressed. He put on a soft tee shirt and jeans, checked that Moony's tooth was centered and Severus' feather was still secured. When he left the closet, he saw a pair of dark eyes watching him. Smiling, Harry leaned down to drop a kiss to his Veela's forehead, watching as the lines there smoothed at his touch.

"That was Ron at the door," Harry whispered just in case Remus was still asleep. "I'm going with him to the pitch, says they need help picking a new seeker. That alright?" He watched as Severus processed what he said, lines reappearing across his brow. When it looked like he was going to protest, Harry shushed him with a finger on his lips. "No one is up this early, and I'll stick with Ron and the team.. McGonagall usually shows up for the tryouts as well. I'll be careful."

"Very well," Severus agreed. "Call for us if you are in need."

"Always." Harry placed another kiss to Severus' forehead as he burrowed back under the covers and quickly back to sleep. On his way around the bed to the door, Harry brushed his hand across Remus' bare arm. His mates were like night and day when they slept. Severus always slept in pants and old shirt and kept completely covered with their blankets. Remus however, preferred to sleep naked, but had taken to wear something since Harry joined them, and he refused any of the covers. Being a werewolf had the advantage of keeping all three of them warm. Even their colorings were the same way. Severus had dark hair and impossibly light skin, whereas Remus had soft brown hair and tan everywhere.

And Harry was in the middle. Not really, Severus slept in the middle most of the time. No, Harry preferred the end away from Remus because he would just get too hot. Harry like to sleep mostly under the covers, but had an arm or leg sticking out.

Harry left the bedroom and waved for Ron to follow as he headed for the exit. On the way to the main doors, his best friend told him about other team tryouts and what he thought of their chances at winning. However when they reached the doors there was a large crowd; mostly the Gryffindor team, a few other students who woke early, and some professors. Harry groaned when he saw Dumbledore among them.

"What's happened now?" Ron asked as they slowed down.

"I'm sure I don't want to know," Harry replied. He waved to Hermione when he saw her head turn around. The look on her face set him on edge. So Harry discreetly drew his wand and turned to Ron. "Hey run back and grab Severus or Remus? I've got a bad feeling."

"Yeah, me too." Ron waited until Hermione got closer before sprinting back towards the dungeons.

"Harry you don't want to see this," Hermione started, but was stopped by the headmaster.

"Harry potter, I won't be able to let this go!" Dumbledore yelled across the hall from outside. Against his better judgment and ignoring Hermione pulling on his arm, Harry moved closer. He had to know what happened. "A deer is one thing, but this creature was intelligent. I won't tolerate him doing this anymore."

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Harry said defensively. Dumbledore was blocking his view, while the students and professors were staring at him and whispering to each other.

"Then maybe you'll recognize your friend," the headmaster replied nastily before moving aside.

There on the steps was Firth, or what was left of him. The large, unblinking eyes were truly the only recognizable part of the mer. His friend's hair that he was so prideful over was gone, sheared off in bloody slices. His arms at unnatural angles, some fingers were even missing. But the worst that had been done was the mer's tail. Who ever had done this had hacked at the appendage until it was in two parts, in some sick attempt at making legs.

"No!" Harry shrieked falling to his knees into a puddle of sticky blood. He sobbed as he reached a hand out to Firth, but was stopped by Hermione. He fought against her pulling him back not wanting to leave his friend alone. "No! I have to save him, we have to save him. Please!"

"Harry, he's gone," Hermione whispered, wrapping her arms around her friend. She couldn't stop her own tears as Harry cried. When someone touched her shoulder, she pulled Harry tighter to her. Hermione couldn't let anyone take him, not until Remus or Professor Snape came for him.

"Hermione, let me take him." The girl looked up when Remus spoke to her. it was still difficult to let go of Harry, but she did as Remus bent down and gathered Harry in his arms. The she allowed Ron to pull her up and started following Remus until the headmaster called out again.

"Remus?" Dumbledore called almost sweetly. "There's a note and I'm afraid Severus will have to stay behind to explain it." The man smiled wickedly when all eyes turned to the potions professor. But Remus glared at the headmaster with golden eyes, Moony was crawling his way out to get at the man.

"Well believe it or not Headmaster," Remus growled. "Severus has an alibi for the entire night."

"If it can be proven," Dumbledore said emphasizing the 'if'. Around them, the students and teachers picked up their whispering, rumors beginning already. The headmaster stepped up to Severus, almost nose to nose, and held up a note.

Severus waved a hand at Remus when he heard his mate growl about how close the headmaster was to his person. Keeping his face blank, Severus took the note from Dumbledore. He looked to the headmaster and said in a hiss: "You don't honestly expect anyone to believe this?"

"I do believe it shouldn't be too difficult for me to convince others," Dumbledore replied coolly. He took the note back and read it out loud while looking passed Severus to Harry. "'Only I can be your mate. No other can have you'. Its written in the same hand as the last one."

"Dumbledore, I don't know what you're hoping to accomplish, but this whole act is cruel," Remus growled. He shifted Harry more securely in his arms. "Come on Severus, we're leaving. For good."

"You can't remove a student from Hogwarts!" Dumbledore shouted. That would put a kink in his plans if Potter left the school and disappear behind whatever wards Black had hidden him. He really didn't believe that Remus would leave when he knew Black had told them to stay at the school. He had to find a way to keep Harry at school, but have Remus leave the school. He could still use Severus. Malfoy would undoubtedly help him with that, the boy was proving to be more viscous than he originally thought. He needed at least one day to find a way to keep Potter at school. "As headmaster, only I can approve which students are allowed to walk out and even if you petition the Board of Governors, it would take at least a day or two for an answer."

"Fine, so we're stuck here for a day, but don't think I'll be letting Harry to go to class. as acting guardian he will be excused." Remus turned and headed inside finally. Any longer arguing with Dumbledore and he was liable to attack. Thankfully having Harry in his arms curbed those thoughts enough so he had sense to leave. All bets were off after this. He would tell Sirius that they were leaving. Harming a mer as a threat to Harry and then accusing that act on Severus should be more than enough proof to remove Dumbledore.

"You can't keep the boy locked away. What about seeing all of his friends and meals in the Great Hall," the headmaster called after Remus.

"Harry's friends are allowed whenever they wish," Severus said looking at Ron and Hermione. "And elves have brought him food before they will do it again. Consider this my resignation, Headmaster. Good bye."

"But Severus, we need you," Professor McGonagall finally found her voice. Stepping around the dead creature on the ground., trying not to look at it again. "Please, let us figure this out."

"Slughorn has been hanging around every day even though he is only needed twice a week. Use him," Severus sneered. "Don't try to guilt me into staying or trying to placate both myself and the headmaster, thinking it's only a misunderstanding. I will not sit back and allow this kind of disrespect and slander. Now if you will excuse me, I must attend to my mate."

* * *

 

Severus stormed into their rooms, slamming the door with a muttered curse. He pinched the bridge of his nose and took a deep breath before speaking to his mates. "I may have just announced to the school that Harry is my mate. Please tell me you've contacted Black by now?"

"Just about to," Remus said. He ran his hand through Harry's hair, soothing his young mate when he let out a whimper when Severus shut the door. His head whipped towards Severus when he processed what all he had said. "May have announced it? How does that happen?"

"I was angry and Minerva was trying to stop me and I said I had to 'attend my mate'." Severus let himself fall onto the sofa at the end of Harry's feet and ran a hand along his legs. "I didn't mention either of your names, but the contents of that note people are going to know I meant at least Harry and will be seen as a possessive murderer."

"You're not!" Harry shouted as he leapt up from the sofa and into Severus' lap. He wrapped his arms around the Veela's neck and pressed his face into his shoulder, hiding his tears. "Why would anyone do that to Firth? He wouldn't hurt anyone. What did I ever do to this person that would make them do this to me? What does the headmaster really want from me? When can we go home?"

"We'll figure this out, Harry. I promise," Severus assured. He tightened his arms across Harry's back and held him close to his chest. He squeezed his eyes shut as he felt how tears drip onto his skin from Harry. He looked to Remus on what to do, but he looked just as lost. The Veela lowered his head to Harry's shoulder and a strange urge overcame him, one he had not felt for many years. He sniffed at Harry's neck and brushed his lips across the sensitive skin he found, but it wasn't right yet. Pulling back a little, Severus pulled down the collar of Harry's shirt and followed the line of Harry's shoulder with his lips until he felt that he had found the right spot.

He bit down on the ball of Harry's shoulder, hard enough to draw blood marking the spot. Immediately Harry went limp in his arms with a gasp. Severus held onto Harry as Remus leaned over the two and began going through the same ritual he did. Sniffing around the opposite side of Harry's until he found what would be the right spot. Remus found it as he gave out a low rumble and bit down high at the back of Harry's neck. Their mate stayed limp in their arms, mewing at the pleasure and comfort they gave to him.

When they finally released him, Harry had a smile on his face and eyes closed, basking in the feeling that his mates brought forward. He took a deep breath before speaking: "Was that the mate mark you showed me before?"

"Yes," Severus said. He looked to Remus who was resting his head on his hand watching them both with dark eyes and a smile on his face. "Needing to comfort you was intense enough to cause the urge to mark you. We can use those spots to calm you do or give you great pleasure."

"Do I get to give you one?" Harry asked bashfully as he fingered one of the buttons on Severus' shirt. He felt like he was missing something, but his instincts were still new and young. However, he was sure it was probably this mark.

"If you wish," Severus said with trepidation. He couldn't wait to have Harry's mark on him, but he also didn't want to pressure Harry further than he was ready for. He sat still as Harry ran his hands up and down Severus' chest, then to his arms, the top of his thighs. And then back to his torso. Severus’ breath quickened when Harry shyly looked up to him from under his bangs.

“Can it be anywhere?” he asked.

“Wherever feels right to you.” Harry nodded and his face pinched in concentration. Suddenly Harry pulled at Severus’ shirt, popping loose buttons, to expose the man’s chest. He hummed in appreciation as his hands explored more, something guiding him to the right spot. It would be awkward to get to it, so Harry climbed down to rest of his knees in between Severus’ legs. He pushed aside the shirt and leaned in, and bit Severus on his right side, holding his position as he felt his bite break the skin.

Harry let go of Severus when he felt Remus run a hand through his hair. He quickly snatched the werewolf’s hand and bit into the fleshy part of the thumb, again breaking skin. He kept his hold on Remus as the man pulled his hand back, climbing back onto the sofa sitting across both of his mates’ legs. When Remus bent his head down so it was level with his own face, he had a large smile which broke into a laugh when Harry gave a playful growl.

“Oh Harry, full of surprises,” Remus said as Harry released his hand. He gathered Harry into his arms and was content to hold his mate as Severus leaned in to give him a kiss.


End file.
